Dragonborn
by ShadowsNLace
Summary: Byakuya x OC. AU. Take the world of Bleach, add dragons, shake well, and enjoy my fun, sexy recipe for Byakuya Kuchiki finding love again! This is on-going. I will be adding chapters as fast as I can. Rated M for future smut, it will be romantic smut, but, alas, still smut ;) Please, if you enjoy your visit, take a moment to leave a review. I love hearing from my audience!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story elements that are specific to Bleach, they all belong to Tite Kubo.**

Chapter One

Night had fallen in the Soul Society. Now that Spring had arrived, the air carried the scent of the Sakura trees in full bloom. Byakuya Kuchiki relaxed in the private onsen of his estate. He sank into the heated water, sighed, and let his body and mind relax. The soothing effects took over and he drifted into a light slumber.

Myssa Starjax felt like a crazy person. Who in their right mind would climb a tree to get into the Kuchiki estate and sneak up on the head of the clan? The answer: she would, because desperate times called for desperate measures. She just hoped he'd give her a chance to explain herself before he blasted her to bits with his kido.

On hands and knees, she carefully made her way along the length of the branch that stretched over the hot spring. Once she was near where Byakuya dozed she looked for a place to swing down. That was when she got her first look at him. He was magnificent - powerfully built, handsome features. Distracted, she dropped the shield on her reiatsu for an instant.

Below, Byakuya woke with a start. What was that reiatsu? He didn't recognize it. Was it just a dream? It had been only a titter, a pulse. Then he saw the shadowy figure on the limb above the spring. "You know, it is rude to spy on someone in their bath." His deep timbre was calm.

A feminine squawk of surprise echoed through the onsen before a body splashed into the water a few feet away from him.

By the time Myssa got her bearings and pushed wet hair out of her face, Byakuya had gotten out of the spring. He was tying a belt around the robe he had slipped on. "Who are you? And why have you come here?" He was assessing her. He could no longer sense any reiatsu from her. He took inventory of her appearance. Her features were beautiful and delicate, hair dark from being wet and trailing down her back. Her wet clothes clung to her body giving him a show of all her lush curves. His eyes were drawn to very sexy, full lips. He wondered what color her eyes were.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Kuchiki! I am Myssa Starjax. I have come here to speak to you about an important matter."

The Kuchiki estate guards arrived, pointing their weapons at Myssa. She went still. This was it, either he'd have her thrown out or send the guards away.

"Stand down, go back to your posts." His voice was full of authority. The guards bowed and left. "Myssa Starjax," he seemed to be testing her name on his lips, "why have you not requested an audience with me as proper protocol demands?"

She began walking toward him to get out of the hot spring, "I have. For two months I have come here every day for an audience with you."

"What reason were you given for being denied?" He held his hand down to her to help her out of the water.

She accepted his hand, "I've never been told anything. Your lady watchdog puts me in a bare room, leaves me all day, and only returns to tell me that you have retired for the day." Her eyes lifted to his. "After the first two days I learned to bring a well-packed bag."

"You were given no food or drink?"

"Not a crumb, not a drop. Although if disdain and hostility were worth gold, I'd have enough to catch the eye of a dragon."

"It's hard to believe that a member of my staff would treat anyone so dishonorably."

"Why else would I climb a tree and make a fool of myself? I was desperate."

He put a large towel around her. The light from the outdoor lighting fell on her face. He was close enough to see the color of her eyes. He spoke softly, "Hm, they're green."

She looked confused, "Green?"

He stiffened. She dismissed the comment and went to retrieve the tote bag that she had dropped when she fell. Thankfully it had landed on the grass and not in the water.

"You need to get into some dry clothes. Come with me." He said.

"I don't want to impose, Lord Kuchiki. I can come back Monday for a proper meeting."

"It is no imposition. I am curious to find out what would send you up a tree and into my bath. It must be important." He turned and expected her to follow him, "Now, come with me. I do not like repeating myself."

The walk to his private study was longer than she expected. _Just how big is this place?_ She wondered. He spoke with a male servant, giving instructions for hot tea to be brought for them and for someone to bring a kimono for Myssa.

By the time they had reached his study, a female servant was waiting with a simple black kimono. Myssa was sent into a small bathroom attached to the study. The servant waited for Myssa's wet clothes to take them to the laundry to be dried. She didn't close the door. Byakuya couldn't see her, but he could see her reflected in the mirror that spanned the wall above the vanity. She had her back to the mirror as she took off her clothes. He saw a huge, jagged scar crossing her back from her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip. His eyes widened at the sight. He was stunned at the damage that had been inflicted on her. What had done this to her?

Quickly, she was covered as she slipped into the kimono. She handed her wet clothes to the servant, thanking her before she took them away. She used the towel he had given her to squeeze some of the water from her hair. Using her fingers, she combed out her hair as best she could. She examined her reflection, shook her head and sighed. Byakuya watched her, enjoying it all more than he should. A male servant arrived with a tray of hot tea as she was walking out of the bathroom. Byakuya began pouring tea as she sat down across the table from him. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Lord Kuchiki."

"You are welcome." He said, handing her a cup of tea.

She took the tea and sipped. "This is certainly not how I imagined this evening turning out."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was worried you'd kido my ass into the next district."

He suddenly did something he didn't think he'd ever do again, something he had almost forgotten. He laughed. It didn't last long, but it felt good.

"Oooch, that sounded rusty." She said.

"It's been a while." The way she was looking at him made him feel like squirming. Why was he feeling so unsettled around this woman? He turned his attention away from her and to his tea. "In which district do you live?"

"Right now, I am a guest in the Seireitei. Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku has been a dear friend for many years. I am currently staying with him."

He froze. She was close enough to the Head Captain to live under his roof and someone in his household had treated her horribly. Anger bubbled up and he had to tamp it down.

She saw his anger, "Please don't trouble yourself about your staff member's behavior."

His eyes flew to hers. _Could she read minds?!_

She smiled, "I have spent a lifetime dealing with nobility, courtiers, royalty, and soul reapers. I understand what your life is like. I understand the anger I just saw and why you feel it. Let me assure you that I have taken no offense from you or the Kuchiki clan."

He refilled her tea, his face returning to its placid calm. "How is it that you are in contact with so many different classes?"

"I am a relic hunter." She replied.

Of all the things she could have said, that was one he never expected. He perked up. She'd hit a secret button in him. He had always been interested in archaeology and relic hunting. She had a fascinating vocation, one that he wouldn't mind having himself if he were free to choose his own path. "What brings a relic hunter to my door?"

"Research." She smiled a bit. "I ran across information in the royal archives of lost relics belonging to the Kuchiki clan." His eyes widened a bit in surprise. She immediately warmed to the subject. "I was only able to put together a list with scant descriptions. I am hoping that you would be willing to allow me to have access to Kuchiki clan records and anything in your library that might help me track them all down."

"What is your plan for the relics? Will you hand them over to the royal family?"

"Never!" Her voice was heated. "I plan to recover them and see that they are returned to you and your clan. It's where they belong!" She looked insulted and he wondered why.

"The royal family is well known for the treasures and relics they keep. We guard them when they move them from place to place."

"All of those are dangerous. Certain relics and objects cannot leave the royal vault. Those that are moved are the most dangerous and are done so to protect them from threat of theft. Think of it more as a prison than a treasury."

"And the Kuchiki relics? Are any of them dangerous?" He asked.

"Historical mostly, monetary and scholastic value. But, there is one…" She retrieved her bag and pulled out a folded piece of old parchment. Opened and spread on the table, it showed a drawing of a ring with a few notes. She moved around the table to sit next to him. "This is the Chieftain's Ring. It is a relic of power to be worn and wielded by the head of the clan."

He was interested. "Any idea what power it possesses?"

"I don't know. What you see on this paper is the extent of my knowledge of it. That's why I am here." She looked at him next to her. "Any elders in your clan may be helpful if they can tell me about any clan history or legends about the ring. That is, of course, if they are willing to talk to me about it."

Having her so close was having a profound effect on him. She smelled amazing. Her skin was clear and looked to be smooth as silk. He wanted to touch her to find out. Her face was so close, it wouldn't take much to brush his lips against hers.

She knew she should get away from him. She could feel his body heat warming her whole side. His black hair, so long and silky was a temptation to her fingers. Her lips tingled with the desire for him to kiss her. Those gray eyes were much softer now. And the way he smelled…he was a dream.

Byakuya sat back, he needed those extra inches. "How long do you expect your research to take?"

"It's hard to say. I hope it will only take a few weeks. It will depend on how much information is available and how long it takes me to go through it. All of it is dependent upon your granting my request."

He looked thoughtful. "In truth, all of this greatly interests me." His eyes met hers. "I will grant your request on two conditions." He saw the spark of joy in her eyes. "First, you will give me daily reports in person of all your research. Second, when the time comes, I want to go with you to retrieve the relics."

He expected her to balk since his conditions made it seem that he didn't trust her. But, what she did took him completely by surprise. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Lord Kuchiki!"

The smell of her was now filling his nose. He should be pushing her away and scolding her for being inappropriate. But, he didn't want that, he wanted this closeness with her. He gave in and put his arms around her. She felt so good in his arms. He wanted to bury his face against her neck and just drink her in. "Myssa…" his voice was thick with need.

The sound of her name made her realize what she'd done and jerked back from him, "I am _so_ sorry, Lord Kuchiki!" She saw raw emotion in his eyes for only a moment before he went aloof again.

He had a pressing need to hear his name on her lips. "From now on you will call me Byakuya."

Her eyes widened just a bit in surprise before she smiled at him. "As you wish, Byakuya."

He really like the way she said his name. "Tell me of the other relics."

She fished a journal out of her bag. It was worn from so much use. The pages crackled as she flipped to the right one. She handed him the journal. "I wasn't allowed to make copies of the files. I took pictures of the images as best I could. Some are a bit dark, but I had to work fast. I'm not exactly a favorite in the Royal Realm."

"Oh?"

"It's a really long story," she said, "and not something I unload on anyone if I can help it."

He looked up from the journal, "Trouble with family?"

"My family history is…very messy." He sensed that she didn't want to tell him anything too personal. He decided to let it go, for now. He directed the conversation back to the Kuchiki relics. She instantly relaxed now that they were focused on what she was passionate about.

They talked until a servant returned with Myssa's clothes. She got dressed in the small bathroom. Her hair was still rather wet. Unfortunate because he really wanted to see what color it was when dry.

Myssa thanked Byakuya again for his kindness and packed her things to leave. He instructed the servant to guide Myssa to the front gate and to have her wait for him there. He used shunpo to go to his room, change his clothes, and make it to the front gate just as Myssa and the servant were arriving. She was surprised to him dressed in a dark gray kimono and hakama with his zanpakto on his hip. "You don't have to walk me home."

"It is very late. Either I escort you or you stay here tonight."

She couldn't help making a joke. "If you make me stay here, I'll tweak your nose every time you fall asleep."

His voice was blunt and even, "Tweak my nose and I will kido your ass into the next district."

She threw back her head and laughed, a rich, musical sound that he instantly wanted to hear again. He tucked her hand into his elbow, beginning their trek to Shunsui's home. "How long have you and Head Captain Kyoraku been friends?"

"Forty-two years. I met him through Jushiro Ukitake. I recovered two relics for Jushiro's family. We've all been friends ever since." She looked at him, "I know your sister and your lieutenant very well too."

"It's surprising that we have not met until now."

She shrugged. "Not really. I tend to stay very low-key when I visit the Seireitei. I have a tendency to come here when I need to lick wounds, or I need to remind myself that there really are good people in my life."

"Which reason is it this time?"

"A little of both. My last hunt had me skating a little too close to painful memories so I came for a visit to soothe myself. Running across the Kuchiki clan files was a happy accident and a chance to do something good. Rukia and Renji always speak so highly of you, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet you."

"You said running across the Kuchiki clan files is a chance to do something good. Was your last hunt really that bad?" He asked.

She fidgeted. "The relic I recovered was a thing of pure evil. The Soul King himself dispatched me to track it down and bring it to him."

"What did he do with it?"

"Destroyed it." She shivered, "Just touching that thing made me feel tainted."

"What was it?"

"It was known as the Bloodstone, an object of concentrated power. It's origins and composition were so obscure it took me a year to track it down. When I found that it had been taken into to the Beast Realm I went there to retrieve it. I spent four months there before I found it. The havoc it wreaked on those guarding it – it was horrific. I've dealt with Were-beasts before, but these poor folks – the stone had twisted their minds so badly they were little more than savages. I was lucky to get out alive."

"What happened to the Weres?"

"The last time I checked, with the stone gone they're all recovering from its effects."

"Then you accomplished something good. You saved people from the influence of evil."

"Yes," she said, "but the stone put me in proximity of the Soul King's court. I – don't do well there."

Before he could broach the subject further, a messenger intercepted them. He bowed before Myssa. "I beg your pardon. Myssa Starjax, I have a message for you from Lord Haiko Fujiama." He handed her a folded letter. "I am to await your answer, my lady."

She sighed, "What now?" She opened the letter and quickly read it. She growled so low only Byakuya heard her. "This idiot never gives up!" To the messenger she said, "Please tell Lord Fujiama I thank him for his kind words. However, my social calendar is filled indefinitely for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, my lady." The messenger was gone in a shunpo blur.

"Lord Fujiama sent you an invitation?" Byakuya asked.

She sighed heavily. "There really are times that I wish I was invisible or just too plain looking to be noticed."

"Surely it's not _that_ bad." He sounded a bit amused.

"You have no idea. I have to be careful of my appearance in public. No cosmetics, plain clothing, simple hairstyles. Most times I have to wear those irritating veils to hide my face all because so many men cannot control themselves. It makes me so uncomfortable when they stare." She squirmed. "And the looks I get from the likes of Lord Fujiama – makes my flesh crawl and my stomach turn."

"I've never known a beautiful woman that didn't like being admired."

"I don't mind admiration, I appreciate it. It's when it goes beyond what's polite or worse, they don't take 'no' for an answer. That is when it becomes a problem." Shook her head. "Lord Fujiama will wait a day and then try again. He's been hounding me since I showed my face at Jushiro's party last month."

"I was there. I didn't see you." He said.

"Because I ran away to Shunsui's house to get away from Haiko. He's an asshole and he's handsy. I chose to leave instead of making a scene."

He didn't like the sound of this at all. The thought of someone harassing her didn't sit well, nor did the thought that it was a noble behaving so badly.

They arrived at the gate to Shunsui's house. Byakuya noticed some flowers and gifts left at the gate. "Your admirers?"

"They are persistent. I'll have to clean it up. I don't have the heart to ask the servants to keep doing it." She looked a bit sad. "Thank you for the escort, Byakuya. I enjoyed your company."

"It was my pleasure."

"I'll report to your home Monday morning."

"I'll make sure the watchdog is gone." He said, hoping to hear her laugh.

She smiled so beautifully that it cut right through him. "Some things happen for a reason. Our meeting this night has been rather unusual, but I'm sure, in time, we'll come to enjoy the memory of how our friendship began."

There are moments in time that the mind often revisits to savor a memory. Byakuya knew that this would be one of them. He bowed his head and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her soft skin. "I look forward to welcoming you to my home. Until then, I bid you goodnight, Myssa."

"Goodnight, Byakuya." Her voice was a little breathless. She walked through the gate, the flowers and gifts forgotten, the image of Byakuya's lips against her skin playing over and over in her mind. It would be a long time before she got to sleep and even then, he would haunt her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Next Day: Saturday

Byakuya started early in the morning making preparations for Myssa to begin her research for hunting down the Kuchiki relics. He sent messages to clan elders, asking them for their co-operation. He talked to Ginrei, who was glad to help. By mid-afternoon he decided to pay a visit to Shunsui to gain some information about Myssa.

Shunsui was surprised to see Byakuya standing in his living room. "Well, hello, Captain Kuchiki. What brings you here?"

"I have come seeking advice. Myssa Starjax will be spending a great deal of time at my home."

Shunsui smiled, "She told me all about it this morning over breakfast."

"Since you know her so well," which rankled him for some reason, "I thought you could give me some ideas about her favorite things. I wish to make her visits comfortable."

Shunsui rubbed his chin, "Hmm…let's see…Well, her favorite color is burgundy, although she likes dark purple almost as much. She likes dark tea over green, but still likes green tea and doesn't make a fuss. Come to think of it, she doesn't make a fuss about much of anything. She drinks only water or mineral water mostly. She's funny about modern drinks, says the chemicals are nasty and bad for your body. She loves flowers. Apparently, all dragons have an affinity for flowers." He snapped his fingers, "Oh, that reminds me, you should meet her dragon…" He whistled loudly, "Tamor!"

Byakuya was reeling mentally. Shunsui had just said "dragon" like it was the most common thing to discuss. "Did you just say 'dragon'?"

Shunsui chuckled, "See for yourself." He indicated the open doors to the garden. Moving across the grassy lawn, Byakuya could see a small, black dragon galloping toward them. It was the size of a small dog. As it got closer, it spread its wings and took flight, stopping to hover near Shunsui. Byakuya was astounded at how expressive the dragon's face was; it was clearly perturbed with Shunsui.

The dragon spoke with a voice that was deep and rumbling, "How many times have I asked you to stop whistling for me like a dog?"

"Sorry 'bout that," Shunsui said, "I thought you were around back with Myssa."

Tamor huffed a puff of smoke before he turned his golden eyes to Byakuya. "Ah! This must be Lord Kuchiki!" He gave a low bow in midair, "Myssa speaks very highly of you. It is my deepest honor to make your acquaintance. I am Tamor of Dragon Realm, the king's champion, and guardian of Myssa Starjax."

Shunsui snorted, "King's champion? Really? _You're_ the best of the best?"

Tamor cut him a dirty look then returned his gaze respectfully to Byakuya who said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tamor."

Tamor gave Byakuya another deep bow then flew back out into the garden. Shunsui watched Tamor leave, "He's a prickly one." He turned back to Byakuya, "Myssa is out in the garden if you'd like to visit her."

"No, I do not wish to disturb her."

Shunsui paused to offer Byakuya some tea. He poured two cups and the two men sat down in the living room. Once he settled, Shunsui said "By now I would imagine that you may have heard a bit about Myssa's reputation around the Seireitei."

"I have heard nothing. However, I assume you are referring to her many admirers."

Shunsui chuckled a bit, "Yeah, she's got quite the following. They call her the most beautiful woman in the Soul Society, if the cards and love letters are anything to go by."

"That would explain all the gifts at your front gate."

"All of the attention makes her uncomfortable and sends her into hiding." He took a sip of tea. "All she really wants is for people to like her for who she is as a person, not how she looks or what she is." His eyes met and held Byakuya's, "Try to look past all that. She really is an amazing person."

"What is she other than a relic hunter? She is very reluctant to say anything about her past."

Shunsui glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one would overhear him. "She'd kill me if she knew I'd told you any of this." His voice dropped a bit. "Her past is filled with more pain than anyone should be made to bear and her family is right at the heart of most of it. There will come a time when she'll be comfortable enough to tell you who and what she is and about her past. Until then, enjoy getting to know the real Myssa because that is what she's offering you. No titles, no pre-conceived notions, no filters, no judgments." He smiled, "You have no idea how lucky you are, but you are about to find out."

Myssa's voice wafted in on the breeze. She was laughing and picking on Tamor. Byakuya still loved the sound of her laughter. He stood, "I will take my leave. Thank you for the advice and the tea, Shunsui."

-Two Days Later: Monday—

Myssa arrived at the Kuchiki estate at 9 a.m. She was halfway across the courtyard when Byakuya stepped out to greet her with an older man two steps behind him. His face was its usual calm indifference. "Welcome to my home, Myssa."

She bowed, "Good morning, Lord Kuchiki. Thank you."

"This is my grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, former head of the clan and former captain of squad six."

She bowed to him, "It is a true honor to meet such an esteemed member of the clan, my lord Ginrei." She knew the proper way to address his grandfather and had given a very courtly greeting. Byakuya was exceedingly pleased.

He was even more pleased be able to really see her beauty. She had chosen black jeans and a white blouse, simple but nice. Today, she wasn't soaking wet so he was able to see her hair. It was glorious. A lovely chestnut hue with the sun revealing highlights of gold and copper. She wasn't just the most beautiful woman in the Soul Society. No, to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Where is Tamor?" he asked, trying to stop staring at her.

"A lot of people are ill at ease around a dragon so I thought it best to leave him with Jushiro which I will probably regret it because Tam eats too much sugar and goes crazy. I didn't want to upset anyone in your household. Those with low or no reiatsu are very prone to dragonfear. Dragons give off the stifling power naturally. It's one of the reasons dragons stay away from the world of the living."

"That was very considerate, but unnecessary. Tamor is welcome here any time."

She smiled, "He will be thrilled. You should have seen the sulking I had to deal with all morning after I told him he couldn't come along today."

He held back a smile. Why was it that when she smiled, he wanted to smile too? It was unsettling. "I have a few duties to attend to this morning, but I will be back this afternoon to help you get started with your research."

"Really? Most people find what I do boring until the hunt. No one likes the real work, they only want the adventure."

"I enjoy challenges in all forms."

Was she reading his face correctly? That statement was meant to be general, but the way his eyes were burning made it seem personal.

"My grandfather will show you around the estate. Two elders will meet you today to answer any questions you have about the relics."

"Thank you, you're making my job easy."

Ginrei stepped forward and offered his arm to her, "Shall we, my dear?"

She smiled brightly and slipped her arm in his. She turned that smile on Byakuya, "Have a good morning." Then, she walked into the mansion with Ginrei. Byakuya watch her walk away, his eyes glued to her denim-clad butt. He imagined what it would feel like to hug her close and run his hand down over that lovely backside. He really hoped that the elders were nice to her.

Ginrei took Myssa on an extensive tour of the estate. They talked about many things, mostly about the history of the clan and the estate. Ginrei wove some of his history into the conversation as well. The more he talked to Myssa, the more he liked her. She was very intelligent and charming.

When the first Kuchiki elder arrived, Ginrei was impressed with how poised and respectful Myssa treated him. The formal nature and speech she used wasn't indicative of Soul Society nobility, it went beyond it. She was charming and the elder not only enjoyed talking with her, he told her and Ginrei that he wished he were younger so he could marry her.

The second elder was a woman named Ginrikku. She was Ginrei's sister. She was instantly haughty and demanded that Myssa perform a tea ceremony for her before she would even consider engaging in any conversation. Ginrei sent a servant for the items. Myssa sat respectfully with her eyes closed and head bowed slightly until everything was ready for the ceremony. She then explained before she began that she was taught tea ceremonies of her home realm and that she hoped that any differences would be pleasant surprises and not offensive. Old Ginrikku wasn't disappointed. The tea ceremony was elegant, graceful, and included artistic flourishes that made the old woman smile. Ginrikku drank her tea then treated Myssa like she was a family friend. Myssa's easy way with people shined through and Ginrikku settled into conversation with her.

When Byakuya returned from work around 2 p.m., he found Myssa still talking to Ginrikku. Ginrei was reading a book in the room across the hall from the ladies. "How long has Aunt Ginny been here?" Byakuya asked.

Ginrei closed his book. "Three hours. She is very taken with Myssa. Quite frankly, I'm stunned. You should have seen the tea ceremony she performed for Ginny, it was beautiful."

His brows rose. Hearing high praise from his grandfather was rare and knowing that Ginny was obviously impressed too, Byakuya was secretly very proud of Myssa. "How did she do with Kugashi?"

"He wanted to marry her." No surprise there, Kugashi was an infamous ladies man in his youth and prime.

"Has she said anything at all about her lineage?"

"Not that I heard, but her etiquette and the way she holds herself – she has been trained beyond what nobility demands. If I had to place a bet, my money would be on royalty. She could be a princess, a courtier, or even a courtesan. All would have that level of training."

They both heard Ginrikku laughing. Byakuya opened the door to see her in the hall, hugging Myssa. He was shocked to his toes. His aunt saw him and smiled at him, "My dear Byakuya."

He gave her a small, soft smile. "Hello, Aunt Ginny. I understand that you had a very pleasant visit with our guest."

"Indeed! It's been a long time since I laughed so much! When you come to my garden party next month, you _must_ bring Myssa with you."

His eyes lifted to Myssa, "If she wishes to go."

She bowed, "I would be honored."

Ginrikku looped her arm through Byakuya's. "Come, walk me to the gate." She spoke to Myssa, "You, my dear, will find those relics, I have faith in you."

"Thank you, my lady Ginrikku."

Byakuya and Ginrikku walked away. Myssa had Ginrei lead her to the library so she could get started going through the books available there.

Outside, Ginrikku paused at the gate to give Byakuya a very serious look. "That is a special young woman you have as a guest."

"High praise coming from you, Aunt Ginny."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you are long overdue to get married again." He sighed, but she pressed on, "It has been 70 years, Byakuya. While I never approved of Hisana's lack of nobility, I did like her. She would be terribly upset to find you have not moved on. She would want you to find love again, to have a family to carry on your lineage."

"I am too busy to even think of courtship let alone marriage."

Ginrikku sniffed, "Tch! You bury yourself in work as an excuse. Delegate, Byakuya. Spend the time to get to know this Myssa Starjax. She's obviously well bred and such a beauty. I think she would be good for you."

He scowled. The thought of marrying anyone didn't sit well with him. However, he had to admit that he was becoming painfully aware of how long it had been since he had touched a woman. He'd had plenty of opportunities to date beautiful women, but no one had appealed to him beyond their looks. The last time he'd had sex was 20 years after Hisana's death. He'd gotten very drunk and payed for the services of a courtesan. Afterwards, he'd felt horrible emotionally. He promised himself he'd never touch another woman unless by some miracle he fell in love again. The last 50 years had been long and hard. He had tried to stamp out every hint of any soft emotion in himself. He failed miserably. The best he could do was to bottle everything up and shove it down deep where it seethed in raging torrents. No one really knew him. He wouldn't allow it. He often wished for someone to share those emotions with, to break down the walls he kept around his heart, to just be Byakuya, not Lord or Captain.

Ginrikku kissed his cheek and said "good-bye" then got into her carriage to be taken home. Byakuya watched the carriage until it was out of sight, using the time to mull over her words and the fact that she had given Myssa such praise so quickly.

Inside, Ginrei told him that Myssa was in the library. He told Ginrei to have a servant bring everything for a tea ceremony to the library. Ginrei walked away, Byakuya didn't see the knowing smile on his grandfather's face.

-In the Library—

Byakuya felt an odd surge of warmth when he saw Myssa browsing the shelves in the library. She stood on her toes trying to reach a book that was just out of her reach. He moved up behind her and reached for the book, his arm and hand brushing against hers. His mind went somewhere he never expected…an image of him holding her against the wall, her legs around his waist, his hakama on the floor and his body slamming into hers in the throes of passion. His body responded so fast he had to quickly take a step back from her.

"Perfect timing, Byakuya, thank you!" She said as he handed the book to her. She smiled at him and he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms. That smile of hers cut straight through him. So far, her most dangerous weapon. Was that the sound of a chisel and hammer on the walls around his heart? Or were his ears just ringing?

"I see you've wasted no time getting to work."

"Some preliminary selections." She paused slightly, "How was your day?"

"Productive. How was your day with my relatives?"

"Enlightening." She grinned at him, "You were a gorgeous kid, Byakuya Kuchiki."

He scowled, "My grandfather and great aunt showed you my childhood pictures?"

"Yep. It's no wonder you're such a gorgeous man." He quirked a brow. "Oh, please, you know you're gorgeous. Stars in heaven help me if you ever decide to start smiling."

He gave her a genuine smile, "Well, with you around perhaps I'll have reasons to smile."

 _That smile…_ She was lost and it was written all over her face for him to see. She couldn't tear her gaze away from that handsome face. Something fluttered in her belly, a warning…

His finger twitched as he fought the need to reach for her. What the hell was this woman doing to him? One look of naked desire from her and he was ready to press her against the wall to make that earlier fantasy come true.

A servant arrived with a tray of items for a tea ceremony. The spell between Byakuya and Myssa was broken. "I heard about your tea ceremony and would like for you to perform it for me."

"The exact one that I did for your aunt or would you prefer one that is performed for males of high nobility?"

"What is the difference?" He asked.

"One is sensual, the other is not."

His eyes widened slightly. He _really_ wanted the sensual one. "We've only known each other for a few days, best to stick with the non-sensual."

She settled and began. He quickly understood why Ginrei had given her compliments. She moved with elegance and grace. The look in her eyes whenever she looked at him had him believing that no matter how much she tried, the sensual undercurrent was present and accounted for. The artistic flourishes were entertaining and lovely. His focus volleyed between her hands and her face, enjoying every moment. When she bent over to place his tea in front of him, her blouse fell open enough that he had a clear view right into her cleavage. Another image flashed…his tongue and lips trailing in that valley on their way to rosy peaks.

He waited until after he finished his tea to speak. "That was beautiful. Where did you learn such skill?"

"My step-mother trained me."

 _Finally,_ he thought, _an opening._ "What is she like, your step-mother?"

"Beautiful, intelligent, all told, a truly wonderful woman." She paused, considering if she should speak her next thought. Deciding to be honest, she still fidgeted when she spoke. "She was the most famous courtesan in all of Dragon Realm."

He took the information like a punch in the gut. His hope that Myssa was nobility or royalty died a fast death when he heard the word "courtesan". No one of nobility, let alone royalty would ever marry a courtesan. That meant Myssa's father was probably a wealthy merchant or scholar. He looked at her, _really_ looked at her. Did it really matter? Why was it bothering him that she would be deemed unsuitable by Aunt Ginny and Ginrei? Then it dawned on him…he didn't want his grandfather or aunt to change their opinion of her. What would it matter? They were only supposed to be friends. Who was he kidding? He wanted her in his bed, under him, with his name singing from her lips in ecstasy. And since when did he care about what anyone thought about his choices? He was Byakuya Kuchiki, and he always got what he wanted.

Satisfied that he had figured out all he needed to know, he relaxed into his usual calm, cool demeanor.

Myssa had to fight down a giggle as she watched everything play out over his face while he digested that tidbit of information. Part of her training from her step-mother had included how to read people. Poor Byakuya had no idea that she could practically see the wheels turning in his head. She wanted very badly to tell him everything about her past, see the look of shock on his face. But, she stayed silent. Now was not the time. She was determined to get him to take the nobility stick out of his ass and accept her just as a regular person. She wanted the same thing from him, for him to just be himself. She knew that was going to take time.

"Will you stay for dinner? Your company would be most welcome." He had surprised her, he saw it in her eyes.

"Thank you, I would like that." Maybe there was hope for him after all.

A knock on the door drew their attention. A servant opened the door after Byakuya said, "Come." The servant, a young man, bobbed a bow, "There is a messenger at the gate for Myssa Starjax."

She sighed and stood. "Haiko Fujiama, no doubt."

He stood too, "Come, I will put an end to this."

They both went to the front gate. The messenger handed over a written message to Myssa and waited for her response. Her face went from irritation to anger. She handed the letter to Byakuya. He read it. It was bordering on obscene in the descriptions of how Haiko wanted to pleasure Myssa and fulfill all her needs. It made Byakuya angry. "Tell Haiko Fujiama that Myssa Starjax is under the protection of the Kuchiki clan and that I ask him to cease further personal pursuit of her." The _"or else…"_ was implied by the edge of his tone.

Myssa knew a threat when she heard it, veiled or not. The messenger left. "Are you sure that was wise? He's going to take offense."

"That is his problem, not mine." His hand at the small of her back guided her back toward the mansion.

"Thank you for that, Byakuya." She sounded relieved.

"You are welcome, Myssa."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Later, Dinner—

Dinner was a very pleasant affair. Myssa was seated across from Byakuya. Ginrei made easy conversation with Myssa while Byakuya was stoic. Ginrei asked her about how she became a relic hunter, hoping to ease her into talking about herself and her past.

She was relaxed when she answered. "My brother, Rygar, lost a relic battling against a gorgon that had entered our realm. I was dispatched by my father to find it."

Byakuya was suddenly interested. "You have a brother?"

She smiled. "I have four. Rygar, the oldest, then Auron, then the twins Maycen and Jaycen. Rygar is married with two sons, ages 40 and 25. Auron is married with a son age 8 and a daughter age 5. Maycen and Jaycen are still unwed and wreaking havoc on the female populace with their charm and good looks."

"That's quite a big family you have," Ginrei said.

"That is my father's family. I have two sisters through my biological mother. Maren is the oldest, then Mariel, then me." This was the most she had spoken of her family. Byakuya quickly surmised that the division in her family may be why she was so reluctant to talk about them.

Ginrei was continuing the conversation. "Are your sisters married?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in 57 years. My family history is messy. I have been…estranged from my birth mother and my sisters." She had cast her eyes down.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ginrei said, "perhaps one day you will be able to reunite with them."

She gave Ginrei a polite smile, but Byakuya could tell that the conversation had strayed into choppy waters. He smoothly changed the subject to the Kuchiki relics. She gave him a look of gratitude and he saw her visibly relax. For the rest of the meal, the three of them discussed clan history.

After the meal, Ginrei offered Myssa some sake. She wrinkled her nose, (an expression Byakuya found very cute) but politely declined, explaining that she didn't drink alcohol because she found the taste nasty.

She thanked Byakuya for dinner and bid him and Ginrei goodnight. Again, he insisted that he escort her to Shunsui's house.

"Are you going to walk me home every day?" She asked as he tucked her hand against his arm.

"Yes."

"The research could take months."

"Then you should stay in my home instead of the head captain's."

The surprise made her stumble. He pretended not to notice. "Y-you want me to stay in your home?"

"Yes. Tamor as well."

"O—OK."

"I will send servants tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock to get your things. They will be brought to the mansion and put away in your room by the time you arrive at 9."

She put her head down a bit to hide her smile. He'd given this some thought, it wasn't just a spur of the moment offer. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, "I owe you an apology."

He stopped to face her, "For what?"

"I don't mean to be deliberately vague about my past, it's just…I want the chance for you to know me without the taint of it."

"Do you fear what I will think of you if I know the truth?" His gray eyes were calm.

"Yes." Her voice was a bit rough, as if she had had to force the word out.

"Myssa, whatever has happened in your past doesn't have to define who you are." His hand was warm on hers. His thumb brushed the top of her fingers, an unconscious gesture of comfort.

"You of all people can understand that when you are born to a title your life is vastly different from most of the rest of your world. Your life is defined by that title and people will make pre-conceived judgments before you ever utter a single word." Her voice took on a harder edge. "Before I was born my mother had already defined who I was - bastard, pawn, monster, abomination."

His eyes went wide and she realized that she'd gone too far, said too much. She shook her head and turned away, her hand slipping from his grasp. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

His hands on her upper arms were gentle as he turned her back to face him, "Do not apologize. You are right, when you are born to a title you are defined by it. You live two different lives."

"The one you live in public and the one you live in private."

He nodded. "Expectations are heaped on your shoulders from the moment you draw breath. It can be crushing." His eyes held hers with a look that bordered on sympathy. "What you said about how you were defined before you were born. Myssa, no one deserves those titles unless they have earned them."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away so he couldn't see her cry. Most of all, she wanted him to hold her. There was something about his quiet strength that made her feel she could trust him.

A tear escaped down her cheek. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, erasing the wet trail. Her skin was so soft, like the finest silk. His mind was tumbling with questions, but she looked so sad. In time he would get answers. He was a patient man, he could wait. "It is all right, Myssa. I will wait until you are ready to tell me about your past."

He didn't wait for a response, just tucked her hand back onto his arm and resumed their walk. As if leading by example, he told her a bit about his past. He lead her on the long route to Shunsui's house so he'd have more time to talk to her. He told her about his parents and growing up, about training to be a soul reaper. He told her about Hisana, everything from his disobedience in marrying her to his despair at her death.

Myssa's voice was soft. "How long has it been since Hisana died?"

"Seventy years."

"And still you refuse to marry to continue your bloodline?"

"I cannot marry for duty. I will only marry a woman I love and for that I will wait a thousand years if I must."

They arrived at the gate to Shunsui's house. Myssa looked up into Byakuya's handsome face. "I hope you find love again, Byakuya. Everyone deserves happiness," she grinned, "even a noble with a reputation for being cold and intimidating."

"Do you find me cold and intimidating?"

Her answer was immediate. "Not at all. Guarded? Yes. Contemplative? Yes. Cold? No. Intimidating? Given a reason you are probably terrifying if the situation dictates it." She looked at him thoughtfully, "To me, you come across as very calm. In fact, you've been much more open with me than I expected. And you are the first person I have ever worked for that genuinely is interested in what I do."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Most people are polite. Some use feigned interest as an excuse to flirt. But mostly, what I do bores most folks to tears. I am a means to an end for the people that engage my services. "

She was about say more when Tamor flew over the gate to hover near them. "Please forgive my intrusion, Lord Kuchiki. Myssa, Jushiro is here and not doing well."

"My apologies, Byakuya," she said. "I would like to have talked more."

"I understand. We will have many opportunities to talk once you move in. Please tell Jushiro I wish him well."

"Thank you, I will. We will see you in the morning."

"I look forward to it. Goodnight, Myssa."

"Goodnight, Byakuya."

He watched her cross the courtyard with Tamor. Tamor's excited voice drifted to him on the breeze, "We're moving in with Lord Kuchiki?!" To which Myssa replied, "Yes, Tam, you'll have to pack our stuff while I tend to Jushiro." That comment puzzled Byakuya. Jushiro had always been under the care of squad four. Perhaps she just meant that she would see to his comfort. He headed home, taking his time and thinking about Myssa.

-Inside Shunsui's House—

Walking into her room, Myssa saw Shunsui sitting on a pillow next to her futon. His face was pinched with concern. Jushiro was laying on her futon, eyes closed and pale. "After all these years, you'd think I'd be used to this by now." Shunsui's voice was gruff.

She put a hand on his shoulder as she sank down next to him, "I know, you love him and hate to see him like this. That will never change no matter how many years go by." She crawled onto the futon to stretch out next to Jushiro.

He opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile before wheezing, "Welcome home, how was…your day…with Byakuya?"

"Hush for now." She cuddled up to him, tucking herself against him. "Let me help you first and then I'll tell you all about my day."

Her hands sought his skin as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face into her neck. One hand slid into his kimono, touching his back as the other hand went to his neck. Her hands began to glow with power, bluish-white runes ignited on her hands then spiraled up her arms. She pressed her lips to his forehead as the glow from her hands and arms engulfed them both. Jushiro started coughing, the force of it wracking his frame. But, it soon stopped and his breathing became strong.

Myssa began wheezing and coughing uncontrollably. Shunsui hurried to give Jushiro a handkerchief. He covered her mouth as she coughed up blood. The glow stopped and he held her as she tried to relax. "I always hate seeing you like this." Jushiro said, fingers pushing her hair out of her face.

She spoke softly. "Fifteen minutes of my life…for six months…of relief for you." She smiled at him, " _So_ worth it." Another coughing fit took over. Jushiro held her. Shunsui climbed onto the futon and cuddled up to her back. Both men surrounded her with comfort and warmth. They loved her dearly as she loved them. Their dynamic wasn't sexual, it was three friends that would do anything for each other.

Shunsui's laughter started as a rumble in his chest that grew until it vibrated through Myssa and into Jushiro. "Can you imagine Byakuya's face if he were to walk in here right now?"

Jushiro laughed hard, so did Myssa which made her cough.

"Sorry, petal," Shunsui dropped a kiss on her shoulder, "I'll save the comedy for after you've healed."

"Why don't…you two tell me…about your day?" She said.

Shunsui began with his normal-day-nothing-special speech. Then Jushiro told them about his day with Tamor. The dragon ate way too much candy then went on a sugar induced wild romp in all the flower beds at Ugendo. He then crashed next to the koi pond in a sugar coma, snoring and farting all afternoon.

Myssa giggled. "You know not to let him eat so much candy."

"He's sneaky." Jushiro said. "I only gave him one piece. I have no idea how he got the rest."

"He is a sneaky bugger when sweets are at stake."

"You sound better." Jushiro said.

"I feel better. A few more minutes and I'll be back to normal."

He touched her cheek. "I can't thank you enough."

"Hush. You and Shunsui are the family I chose. You know I love you both and would do anything for you."

Shunsui whined, "Anything except marry me!"

She gave him a light elbow in the ribs, just a nudge, "You gonna shave that face?"

"Never."

"Then no marriage, furry man."

He chuckled, so did Jushiro. They'd had this exchange many times over the years. Myssa lifted her eyes to Jushiro's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect." His smile was an echo of that word. "Tell us about your day at the Kuchiki estate."

She told them everything about the elders, the tea ceremonies, dinner, and then about her outburst on the way home.

"Why didn't you just tell him about your mother and what she did?" Jushiro asked.

"I suppose it's selfishness. I don't want to see any pity in his eyes. More importantly, I'd like for our friendship to be real. Not some stiff exchange where his etiquette will kick in and he'll insist on calling me "your highness"." She said.

Shunsui spoke near her ear. "Are you sure it's just friendship you're wanting?"

Both of them felt her stiffen. Only Jushiro saw her face and gave Shunsui a look in that silent communication developed over a millennium of closeness.

"I'll admit, I'm attracted to him."

Jushiro's brows rose, "Oh, really? Just "attracted"?"

"All right, I think he's gorgeous. But, I don't believe we'll ever be more than friends."

"You never know." Jushiro said.

"He told me about Hisana. I could tell from his voice that he's still in love with her even though she's been gone so long. I feel sorry for the next woman he marries, she'll only be second best."

Tamor flew in to get a spot on the futon near Myssa. "I finished packing."

"Packing?" Shunsui asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Byakuya invited Tamor and me to stay at the Kuchiki estate." She said. "I'll be closer to the research materials I need."

Jushiro grinned, "And closer to Byakuya."

"I've imposed on Shunsui long enough" She retorted.

"You are never an imposition, Myssa." Shunsui said.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Shunsui, it means a lot that I can come here and always be welcome. It's better that I stay at the Kuchiki estate while I'm doing the research for their relics."

They spent the rest of the evening talking and playing cards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-The Next Morning—

Myssa's luggage, what little of it there was, was transferred to the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya oversaw the servants as they put away her clothing and personal items. He was rather surprised at what little she owned. The biggest surprise, however, was that Myssa owned a zanpakto and a dual one at that. The irony of her two closest friends also being dual wielders was not lost on him. He had watched as a servant removed each sword from their case and mounted them on a stand next to the bed. His mind was swirling with questions as the mystery of Myssa Starjax took on another layer.

Fifteen minutes before Myssa arrived, Byakuya had the estate guards and staff assembled in the courtyard to greet her. As he expected, she arrived early. When the front gate opened he saw her standing alone wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless, lavender blouse. Her long, wavy hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She looked surprised to see all the household gathered. They all bowed as she passed, but she kept her eyes on Byakuya who stood on the top step of the front porch looking regal and indifferent.

She stopped a few steps from Byakuya and bowed, "My apologies for my unseemly appearance. I was not expecting a formal greeting."

"No apology necessary. I merely wanted you to feel welcome."

"Thank you, that is very kind."

"Where is Tamor?"

She pointed to the sky. Gasps ran through the crowd a second later. "He likes to make a grand entrance."

Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes. Tamor was huge! He was at least 30 feet tall and powerfully muscular under sleek, black scales. He roared and belched a great burst of fire into the sky before circling the estate. Many of the staff broke ranks and ran screaming, their eyes wild.

"Sorry, that's the dragonfear." Myssa apologized. "They can't help it."

Tamor slowly lowered to the courtyard, a golden glow surrounding him. He was shrinking. By the time he gently set his feet on the ground, he had returned to the size of a small dog. He strode toward Myssa and Byakuya. When he reached them, he bowed to Byakuya. "I bid you good morning, Lord Kuchiki, and thank you for welcoming me to your elegant and beautiful home."

"Good morning, Tamor." Byakuya said. "An impressive display."

"Enough of the theatrics, Tam." Myssa said. "Next you'll be breaking out the 'thee's and 'thou's."

He flew up to perch on her shoulder, his tail draping over her shoulders casually. "You'd do well to remember your manners! Lord Kuchiki is going to think you're a crass woman of…"

The rest of his admonishment was clamped off by Myssa's thumb and forefinger pinching his snout shut. "I love you, but you talk too much. Now, zip it."

Tamor huffed a puff of smoke and gritted, "As you wish."

Byakuya nearly smiled at the glare Tamor gave her. "Come, I will show you to your room." He began walking and she fell into step next to him. "How is Jushiro Ukitake this morning?"

"Much better." She replied. "He told me you were an officer under him when you were younger."

"Yes, I was put into his squad for a brief period of time after I graduated from the academy." His thoughts went back to those days of his youth when he had been such a brash young man.

A few moments later, he opened the door to her room and stood back so she could walk in first. She was looking around, clearly impressed. "Oh, wow…how did you know my favorite color?"

His lips turned up just a touch, "I have my sources."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, it's beautiful." The room had been decorated in burgundy and cream colors. Her eyes fell on her zanpakto displayed next to the bed. "I see all my things have been unpacked."

"What little there was."

"Years as a relic hunter has taught me to travel light." She searched his face. It was as calm and unreadable as always. "Wow, you're good, I'll give you that."

His brow tilted down ever so slightly, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you stared long and hard at my zanpakto with at least a few questions buzzing around in your head. And now that I'm here you haven't asked a single one of them. That takes some impressive restraint." She turned her attention to her swords. Her fingers glided gently over the royal purple scabbard of one and runes ignited in a golden glow as her touch passed. His eyes widened and he couldn't suppress the small gasp that escaped. Her gaze flicked back to his. "You can ask me anything you want, Byakuya. I vow to you, on my honor, I will never lie to you."

"Why do you have a zanpakto and what are those markings I just saw?"

"Hmm, I thought for sure you'd go for the throat and ask who and what I am."

His eye met hers, mild irritation laced his look and his tone. "I told you I would wait. I always keep my word."

"Before I answer your question, let me ask you first: Would you like a demonstration of my skills? We could visit your squad's training grounds and have some fun sparring."

His eyes twinkled much like her brothers would when she would ask them to spar with her. It was like asking a child if he wanted to go come out and play. "Yes. I would like that."

She smiled and began strapping on her swords in an 'X' across her back. "I wield zanpakto because the trait runs in my family on my father's side. The markings you saw are runes of power. Something also exclusive to my bloodline. They are tied to my…powers." She was ready to go. "Shall we?"

He walked with her across the garden, heading for the front gate. "I have never known any other than soul reapers and arrancars to wield zanpakto."

"I'm going to warrant a guess that you have also never been to Dragon Realm."

"No, I haven't."

"My father is a dragon, Byakuya. My brothers, their families, all dragons."

"But," he glanced at Tamor, "how?"

"There are three different types of dragons. Forget the myths. Tamor is a beast dragon. He is always in non-human form. He can change his size at will and has some capabilities that are exclusive to his species. On the other end of the spectrum there are human dragons who are always in human form. They have no reiatsu much like most of the humans in the world of the living. Unlike those humans, those in Dragon Realm have powers over the elements: fire, water, air, earth, and the rare element of spirit. Those that are truly gifted become powerful mages that serve in the military. The last species are the shapeshifters. They are rarer and remain in human form mostly. They usually only shift into dragon form for battle. My family fall into this category. Shifters are beings of immense power and wield zanpakto. All zanpakto manifest early in life for those of our bloodline." She explained as they walked.

"Except yours." Tamor blurted.

"How long did it take yours to manifest?" Byakuya asked.

Myssa scowled, mostly at Tamor. "Mine didn't manifest until I was 20 years old. Those early years I was with my birth mother…my powers were suppressed…forcibly."

He stopped walking. She stopped two steps later and looked back. "Please, don't ask, not yet."

"As you wish." He said then fell back into stride with her. "Do you 'shift' as well?"

"No. I'm a half blood. My brothers pick on me and call me 'tailless' because I can't shift. Rygar loves to shift, pick me up with his tail and take flight." Her voice took on the sound of fond memory. "The last time I was home he flew out to sea during a full moon. It was so peaceful. The moon looked so big it was like you could reach out and touch it." She paused a moment before speaking again, "There are quite a few helpful aspects that come with being half dragon."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm fireproof. The only fire that can affect me is dragonfire. I also heal really fast. Depending on the injury, I can heal in minutes. Anything really severe can take hours or days." She hesitated as if deciding if she should say something. "I can…heal others too."

"You possess healing powers?"

"They're not like you've seen with squad 4. I…take on an injury then let my accelerated healing ability heal me." He looked confused. "It would be easier to demonstrate it than explain it."

He pulled his sword and sliced his arm. She grinned, "Mark one for the power of curiosity." She led him into a small alley, out of the sight of any casual observers. "I don't allow too many people to know I can do this, so I'd rather not be seen." She reached over and touched his arm. The runes on her hands and arms ignited, spiraling up to her shoulders. A glow enveloped them. Byakuya felt warm like he was standing in sunshine. The pain in his arm disappeared as did the cut. He watched in horror as the injury appeared on her arm in the same spot it had been on him.

"Myssa!" He gasped.

"It's all right. It will close and be gone in a few minutes. The cut wasn't that deep." She said as he handed her a handkerchief to cover the wound.

"This is what you did for Jushiro last night?" He asked.

She nodded. "I cannot heal disease or illness. I can only heal damage to flesh, organs, and bones. I am able to heal the physical damage to Jushiro's lungs and give him about six months of relief, but I cannot take away the disease. More's the pity."

"How long does it take you to heal after you treat him?"

"About fifteen minutes. Healing takes a toll on me. Physically I recover quickly, but the hit to my reiatsu takes longer to bounce back."

"Have you recovered from healing Jushiro?" He wasn't going to spar with her if she was in a weakened state.

"Yes. That isn't too taxing. A good night's sleep and I was back to normal this morning."

They reached the squad six barracks. Renji Abarai was in the courtyard with several squad members. He saw Byakuya and greeted him. When he saw Myssa, his whole face lit up. "Hey, Myssa!"

"Hey, Renji!" She smiled brightly at him.

"I see you have your zanpakto with you. Did Head Captain Kyoraku finally talk you into joining a squad?"

"No, I'm here with Captain Kuchiki. He has agreed to some sparring."

Renji goggled. "Seriously? You're finally going to show your skills? This I gotta see!"

Byakuya walked toward the training grounds. Myssa followed with Renji, the squad members trailing after them.

Byakuya and Myssa stood facing each other in the middle of the field. "Should I go easy on you?" He asked in that calm, semi-smug voice of his.

"Never. I'll learn nothing if you hold back."

"Let me know when you have had enough." There was no denying smug tone.

She laughed, "Oh, I get it, this is your version of smack talk, eh?"

He quirked a brow and drew his sword. She pulled one of her swords from a scabbard and took a stance.

He struck first and hard enough to rattle her teeth. She parried and swung to strike back, but he was gone in a blur of shunpo, appearing behind her. "Too slow." He swung and then she was gone, appearing just out of his reach.

"Now, now, let's not make snap judgments." She was unflustered.

He went after her and she countered with a handless cartwheel from which she tried an upswing with her sword. He nearly saw it too late. He dodged, but she cut through the leg of his hakama. He narrowed his eyes at her. She responded with raised eyebrows and a look that said, _"See, I'm better than you thought."_

"Impressive agility." He commented. "Now let's see how you fare with a long exchange." He launched into a barrage of offensive moves. He was relentless as he gave her no chance to think of anything but defending herself. She held him off with adequate skill, although he could see so much room for improvement. He allowed her a small opening to mount an attack. He was impressed that she not only took it, but attacked with a combination of moves skillful enough to make him take a step back. No small task. He ended their contact. "Why do not draw your other sword?"

"Dual wielding is lovely to watch and I enjoy it. However, it divides my striking power and would give me no tactical advantage against you. In fact, with your skill, I'd be at a serious disadvantage if I tried to use both swords." She grinned at him, "Although, if you ask me nicely, I'd be happy to do a blade dance for you before dinner."

He had no idea what that was, but he was pretty damn sure he wanted to find out. He grinned back at her, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Myssa watched in awe. "Byakuya, that is so beautiful…" She was so busy admiring his shikai that she almost didn't jump out of the way in time. Her jump sent her high above the field. She drew the other sword as her voice rang out, "Merge, Hirakitoyami noshuken."

Both of her zanpakto shimmered, one black, one white. They seemed to dissolve and slither up her arms in spirals. The runes on her arms and hands lit up and merged with the zanpakto. When she landed her left arm was covered in thick, black, glowing runes. Her right arm was the same, but glowing with white runes. "My turn." Her hands lifted over her head, quickly gathering power. She pushed toward Byakuya and a huge blast of white energy tinged with black roared straight for him. He put up a kido barrier and was stunned at the strength of her power as it rushed around him. The barrier cracked and he had to shunpo out of there before it shattered.

He directed his shikai at her. She held up her right hand, white runes glowing bright. Suddenly she was gone and then so were the swirling blades of his Senbonzakura. He stood alone on an empty field. Where had she gone? And where was Senbonzakura? He could still feel the presence of them both, he just couldn't see them.

She re-appeared, standing so close he startled. She held all of the "petals" of his shikai in an orb of white edged energy. "I believe these belong to you." Her tone was playful which echoed in her eyes. She released the petals and they returned to the hilt, reforming his sword.

"How did you make yourself and my zanpakto disappear?"

"We were never gone. I only manipulated light to make us invisible to you. If you couldn't see your blades then you couldn't control them. And, of course, if you couldn't see me, you couldn't attack me. It is half of the ability of my zanpakto." She held out her left hand. Shadows gathered in her hand becoming a black sword. "My other ability is the control of darkness. I can hide in and attack from shadows. I can envelope my opponent in darkness, blinding and disorienting them. However, my favorite use of darkness is to draw it into sword form and use it to fight."

"Hm. Sovereign of light and darkness, that is the meaning of your zanpakto's name?"

"Yes. That is the power of my zanpakto. It merges with the powers I was born with, the runes you have seen on my hands and arms. When I merge, they function as one. My zanpakto augments my powers and gives me control over light and dark."

"Interesting."

She released the darkness of the sword. He watched the runes slither down her arms to become her swords again. She returned them to their scabbards.

"Have you achieved bankai yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't."

"It will be interesting to witness it when you do."

She looked down at his sliced hakama. "Sorry about your hakama."

"I have more." He smiled at her and her heart nearly stopped. "Your skills are impressive."

"Thank you, high praise coming from you. And a smile too. I'm a lucky gal today."

"Yes, you are," his voice was nearly monotone, "I went easy on you."

She made a sound of outrage, "What?! You better be teasing me!"

He chuckled and she used her hip to bump his enough to catch him off-guard so that he had to take a step to the side as they walked. "Be glad we're in public or I'd have to exact some tickle revenge for teasing me." She said, playful.

"I'm not ticklish."

She narrowed her eyes to peer thoughtfully at him, "My guess would be the back of your neck…but that one is a good tickle that gives you the shivers and is just on that fine line between feeling good and making you squirm."

She was surprisingly accurate, but he wasn't about to let her have any inkling that she was right. "You have a vivid imagination, Myssa."

"If you say so, but those flinty peepers of yours say I'm right."

Before he could contradict her, Renji and the squad members surrounded Myssa. They had questions and comments as they headed back to the squad's courtyard. Byakuya decided that he really liked her. Along with the other attributes he'd seen, he could now add strong and fun to the list. She was also beginning to open up more about her family. The more he got to know her, the more he enjoyed her. Being able to be comfortable and feel good about spending time with a female was something he hadn't had in a very long time. Most of the time the women he encountered socially were either too intimidated by him to say anything, or if they did, it was inane chatter that made his eyes glaze over. Myssa had any easy way of talking to him that just made it seem like he was the easiest person to get along with that she'd ever met. He was finding that with her, he could just be himself, no need to constantly guard his words. His teasing hadn't angered or offended her, it had made her playful and he really wanted more of that.

She had mentioned a blade dance. Would she like to dance with him? He imagined holding her close as they danced to slow music. Her lovely green eyes would look up at him with affection. He would lean down the scant inches to press his lips to hers. He would wait until he heard a sound of need from her – a whimper or a little moan – before sweeping past her parted lips to…

The fantasy shattered when a messenger called his name. He was being summoned to the head captain's office. He barked, "Myssa, go with Renji, he will escort you home." He realized a heartbeat later that "home" had rolled rather easily off his tongue. He didn't wait for any parting words from her, he left.

Myssa watched the back of his swaying haori for a moment, "Well, that was abrupt."

Renji sounded amused, "You get used to it." He fell into step with her as they headed out of the squad six courtyard. "So, to the head captain's house?"

"No. This morning I became a guest at the Kuchiki estate."

His eyebrows rose, "Really?"

She explained everything as they walked. Renji was intrigued, "Lost relics and a ring of power. Sounds like the basis for a great action movie."

"Except the reality is that it's just a lot of reading musty old books and chasing information." She said. "The hunts are usually pretty tame. Once in a while I have to take down a hollow or some other critter. Truth is, you see a ton more action than I do."

"Way to kill the romance!" He groused. She snickered.

He delivered her to the Kuchiki estate and then returned to his office. Myssa went into the library to work on research.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All the rest of the day, Myssa worked alone. Tamor kept her company and helped out for a few hours before the lure of the flower beds became too strong for him to resist. She lost herself in her work. Before she realized what time it was, a servant was telling her that dinner was ready. Byakuya still had not come home. She kept Ginrei company during dinner, but didn't eat anything. She had decided that she would wait for Byakuya.

It was close to 8 o'clock when Byakuya finally got home. He was a bit drained mentally and very hungry. He headed for the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before he went looking for Myssa. He was looking forward to spending some time with her.

The moment he walked into the kitchen he could smell something wonderful cooking, but didn't see anyone. Suddenly, Myssa stood up from the oven with a skillet in her gloved hands. She had wireless headphones on and was humming and dancing as she put the skillet on the stove to stir the contents. Byakuya leaned in the doorway, enjoying the way she moved and indulging in an amused smile. She was oblivious to his presence so he got quite a show. She had changed her clothes from earlier in the day. Now, she wore a strappy crème colored dress with little burgundy roses all over it. Her hair was up and away from her face and neck in a chignon. A few strands had escaped to curl around her face. Eventually, she turned around, saw him and screamed. The stutter-stepping jig that followed made him laugh.

She pulled off the headphones. "Byakuya! You scared the crap out of me!"

His laughter dropped to a rumbling chuckle as he walked toward her. His mirth reached his eyes. He had removed his haori and kenseikan, combined with the chuckling, he looked the most relaxed she'd seen him since they'd met.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Since you took the pan out of the oven."

She watched him move in on the skillet, "And did you enjoy the floor show, sir?"

"Very much so." He was reaching for the cooking spoon to sample the dish.

She swatted him with a pot holder, "Paws off, Mr. Curious." She grinned at his startled expression. Evidently, no one had ever dared to swat him with a pot holder before. "Have a seat at the table and I'll serve our dinner."

He sat down at the kitchen table, finding the seat very comfortable. " _Our_ dinner? You haven't eaten?"

"I waited for you. I had Renji text me when you were wrapping up your work so I'd have enough time to cook this."

"You didn't have to do that." But, he was so pleased that she had gone to the trouble to wait for him and to cook something with her own hands, not just give orders to the chef. And the dancing - that was just an extra he would relish for a long time.

"I wanted to." She replied. "If you had something that kept you this long from your home, then I thought a nice dinner should be waiting for you when you got here." She set out glasses of water, then poured each of them a glass of pinot noir.

"I thought you didn't drink alcohol." He said.

"Wine is different. Its flavors are meant to be paired with food."

Next came the plates of food. A bed of yellow rice with peas and spices with a portion of chicken on top.

"This smells very good. What is it?"

"Chicken with rice and peas spiced with saffron, a little cardamom, and one or two secret spices."

He took a bite, then said, "It tastes even better than it smells."

She smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

He took a sip of wine and his taste buds lit up. "Mmm…you certainly have some skills in the kitchen."

She let silence fall as they ate. Once she'd finished, she spoke. "I tracked down two of the Kuchiki relics today."

"That was fast. Where are they?"

"Each one was given to a family in the clan for their loyalty. One was 462 years ago; the other was 257 years ago."

"Does this mean you will mark them off your list?"

"Not at all." She said. "We need to know if the families still possess them. We could contact them and ask for a photo to catalogue the relics. But, what I think is the better option – we go and photograph them ourselves. It will give you the chance to see the relics in person and will make the families proud to have their head of clan visit them in remembrance of the loyalty the relics represent."

The way he was looking at her made her lady bits tighten. She fidgeted under that heated, steel-colored gaze. A flutter skipped below her belly button leaving a gnawing ache in its wake. Gods help her, what she wouldn't give to feel his hands on her skin, his lips on hers.

Byakuya wanted her very badly in that moment. She got it, she understood the dynamics of his life. All of it without him explaining. A thought skidded through his mind… _Could it really be this easy to fall in love again? Could it really happen so fast? Shouldn't there be more effort?_ He'd only known her for a few days, but he was feeling a comfort with her that seemed as if they had known each other much longer. It didn't help that she was so achingly beautiful. And the way she'd looked and acted tonight was so sexy he could hardly stand it.

"What do you think?" She pulled him from his thoughts.

"I think visiting the families is the best option." He said. She smiled. He melted.

Dinner wasn't quite finished. Byakuya had another serving of her dish. Myssa sat there the whole time looking pleased as punch that he liked her cooking so much. Once he was finished he watched her clear away the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I have servants for that, you know?" He said.

"I already pissed off the chef by kicking him out of his kitchen, the least I can do is clean up after myself."

"You angered the chef?" He imagined her with her hands on her hips, ordering the chef out of his kitchen. He would have liked to have seen her, all little bit of 5'5 sass, glaring up at his 6'4 chef.

"Oh yeah, he's _really_ territorial. Lots of blah-diddy-blah about," she mimicked the male chef's voice, "Lord Kuchiki only eats the best food prepared by _my_ skilled hands." She returned to her voice. "He said some other stuff, but I'd tuned him out."

He was amused. "How did you get him out of the kitchen?"

"That was easy, I had Tamor blast him with a ramped-up dose of dragonfear. He ran out of here screaming like a little girl."

He let loose a bout of laughter that made her start giggling. She smiled at him as she began opening cabinets, "You should laugh more, Byakuya. It's a very infectious sound."

"I don't get many reasons to laugh."

"Well, that'll change now that Tamor and I are here. Tamor alone is a one dragon comedy show."

He couldn't figure out what she was hunting for in the cabinets. "What are you looking for?"

She opened another cabinet, "A container for the leftovers."

"Leftovers? You mean the remnants of our meal?"

"Yep. You can take it with you tomorrow when you go to work and have it for lunch."

"Won't it be cold?"

"Yes. You heat it up in the microwave." He looked perplexed and she had to swallow a giggle. "I'll write you some instructions and tape them to lid of the container."

She finally found what she was looking for but it was on a high shelf, out of her reach. She grabbed a long barbeque fork, stood on her toes, and began maneuvering the container to the edge of the shelf.

"I can get that for you." He offered.

"No thanks, I got it."

His eyes were glued to her legs and thighs. Well, well, it seems there was an after-dinner show too. She had great legs and he really wanted to touch them. He noticed that she was barefoot, her feet small and very pretty. He pictured himself starting at those feet with kisses before moving up to her ankles and legs…up to her thighs…up to part those shapely legs to reveal…

"Got it!" She sang triumphantly as the container fell into her hands, wrecking his fantasy at the worst possible moment.

He sat at the table with a contented smile, watching her write instructions and pack lunch for him. It was sweet and domestic and made him feel cared for on a personal level that no one had ever even attempted to reach. He never realized that this was something he needed until she showed him in that moment. It created a tugging ache in his heart that was unfamiliar and a bit disturbing.

She taped a small piece of paper to the lid of the container and put it in the refrigerator.

"Thank you for dinner, Myssa, I truly enjoyed it." He said.

She gave him a soft smile, "You are very welcome, Byakuya." He really loved when she said his name.

She bent down and picked up a pair of sandals from behind the kitchen island. Sitting down at the table, she slipped them on. His eyes followed as she raised each foot to buckle the ankle straps.

He didn't want their evening to be over. He needed more time with her. "Would you join me for a walk in the gardens?"

Oh, sweet stars help her, Byakuya was asking her to go for a moonlit walk in the gardens! Her mind scrambled, tripping through flashes of scenes – Byakuya tucking her hair behind her ear, Byakuya touching her face, Byakuya drawing her close, Byakuya's lips descending to hers, his eyes soft and passionate in the moonlight…

She stammered, "Su-Sure."

He tucked her hand on his arm, a familiar gesture she'd become used to. He led her back through the mansion and out into the gardens. The smell of Sakura blooms filled the balmy night air. The moon was full, casting a silvery glow on everything.

A loud snort from the flower beds drew their attention. A black, whipping tail and four black dragon feet were stabbing into the air as more snorts spilled forth. Myssa started giggling. "Witness for yourself the weakness of a dragon."

"Flowers." Byakuya said.

She nodded, "Flowers." She called out to Tamor, "Tam, mind those blooms. You be sure to coax them back to their former glory when you're done."

Tamor lifted his head. His black scales were shifting with colors. He was nearly perfectly camouflaged with the flower bed. Byakuya looked closer. "He has camouflage capability?"

"Tam, come show Byakuya your stealth mode." She held out her hands for Tamor to fly up and land. She held him against her dress and he quickly blended to look exactly like the fabric.

"Fascinating." Byakuya touched Tamor's back and watched the dragon's scales ripple.

"Byakuya, did you know that dragons are very ticklish?" She asked.

"I did not know that."

Tamor looked up, "Don't you dare."

She flipped the dragon onto his back, cradling him as she tickled his belly. Tamor howled, wiggling and laughing. She giggled. Byakuya was chuckling.

"Stop!" Tamor was pant laughing, "You're gonna make me pee!"

She stopped the tickling and snuggled Tamor close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Tamor."

His front claws touched her face, "I love you, princess."

"Back to the blooms, mighty champion."

Neither of them noticed Tamor's slip. The short exchange between them was natural and long used many times over the years. But, Byakuya noticed – Tamor had called her "princess". Was it just an affectionate pet name? He didn't think so. She had spoken of being born to a title. She had been trained in very courtly etiquette and speech. Tamor had said he was the king's champion and her guardian. It all fit. Myssa's father was a king, she was a princess…royalty. His mind was reeling a bit as they walked. When she touched his arm, tucking her hand back into his elbow, he snapped into focus. "How long has Tamor been your guardian?"

"Since I was 20 years old."

There was that number again – 20. Something happened that year in her life. "How long ago was that?"

She gave him a playful grin, "I'm eternally 28."

Her wit was always amusing, "So, 8 years multiplied by…?"

She was absolutely terrible at math. "Tamor has been with me for 57 years."

"Was the scar on your back before or after you were put into Tamor's care?"

"Before."

He remembered she had said that she hadn't seen her sisters or mother in 57 years. That meant the scar happened while she was in her biological mother's care. Whatever had happened to give her that scar was what she was holding back from him. Shunsui's voice rose up from a memory, _"Her past is filled with more pain than anyone should be made to bear and her family is right at the heart of most of it."_ He had promised not to push so he bit down on the questions he wanted to ask.

"You have such a beautiful home. You should be filling it with children." Her voice was so sweet to his ears.

"I need a wife for that." There was a smile in his voice.

"I'm quite sure you would have no trouble finding one." She said. "One hint that you are looking for love and they'll be launching themselves over the walls with catapults."

He chuckled, "Well, one already fell into my bath. I'm certain that no one will ever match her in beauty, charm, or intelligence."

She snickered. "Enh – beauty isn't all it's cracked up to be. Although, I'm sure it's important to be able to roll over in the morning and stomach the sight." She gave his arm a squeeze them lightly bumped his hip with hers. "Thank you for the compliment."

He said nothing, just basked in the small step he'd just taken. She could have shut him down, but she didn't.

Myssa couldn't believe that Byakuya was flirting with her. His compliment had done a number on her and scattered her wits. She wanted to believe there was more than lust behind his words. Her brain kept tripping over Hisana. _He still loves her. You'll never be first in his heart, only second best. If you let love for him blossom, you'll end up hurt._ The words tumbled and made a mess of her thoughts. Thankfully, Byakuya decided to open a discussion about philosophy. A nice, neutral subject that had nothing to do with flirting. Safety, for the moment.

They spent an hour sitting on the porch outside their rooms debating the merits of a zanpakto that merges with the user versus one that doesn't. He got an in-depth explanation into every aspect of how her shikai functioned. He loved how she talked with her hands almost as much as her mouth. She was so expressive, conversations with her were never boring.

She even got him to play a game. He was going to say 'no', but he really wanted to be as playful as she was, to let her see a piece of his personality that he always kept hidden. They gazed at the moon and played "what if". Tamor sat as judge for who came up with the silliest or most creative "what if"s. Surprising himself, Byakuya won for his creativity.

Myssa couldn't resist teasing him. She grinned wickedly, "I took it easy on you."

He mimicked her outraged sound from earlier and she laughed. He spoke in a playful rumble, "Careful, we're in private. I can tickle you for teasing me."

"Teasing you? I would never be so bold as to tease _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki." She was still grinning. "Not without his permission, of course."

"Hn." His grunt was full of mirth. He should tickle her and let that lead to her squirming in his grasp right before he kissed her senseless. But, he let the moment pass. Now was not the time to make that kind of move, not yet anyway.

A moment or two later she was looking at him thoughtfully. "You know, beneath that tough, stoic, warrior shell there's a very warm, fun, interesting man with the soul of a poet." She had surprised him with her words, she could see it all over his face. "It's OK, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I see you, Byakuya Kuchiki. Not Lord Kuchiki, or Captain Kuchiki…just you."

His voice was soft, "You've accomplished in days what others haven't in decades."

"Because you let me." Her face was open allowing him to see soft emotion, welcoming him to reach out and touch her.

Reiatsu drew their attention. Rickishi of squad six arrived and knelt a few feet from Byakuya. His message was dire. Someone had destroyed Byakuya's office and injured four squad members that tried to apprehend him.

Byakuya stood then helped Myssa to her feet. "Sleep well, Myssa. I will see you in the morning."

"I hope your squad members are all right."

He left with Rickishi. She went to bed, but was unable to sleep. To distract herself from the swirling thoughts about the attack on Byakuya's office, she did the one thing that relaxed her mind – she got out her sketch pad and began drawing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

\- The Next Day -

Byakuya didn't get home until after 2 a.m. Myssa heard him enter his room. She sent a faint trickle of reiatsu, reaching out to him. She couldn't see the smile on his face, but she felt a return pulse of his reiatsu. The small exchange was all she needed to know that he was all right and she was able to go to sleep.

Just after sunrise Myssa snuck into Byakuya's room with a note. She carefully opened his closet and slipped the note into the pocket of the first clean haori she saw. Mission accomplished, she paused to watch him sleep. He looked peaceful and so handsome it made her want to crawl into bed to snuggle up to him. Her primal urges were beating at her brain; she wanted him so much she could feel it nearly choking her.

She carefully leaned across the bed to kiss his cheek then just as carefully withdrew. She left the room, the only sound was the slow, quiet opening and closing of the door.

Byakuya had awakened the moment he heard Myssa open his door to sneak in. He stayed still, watching her from barely open eyes. When she stopped by his bed he tried to keep his breathing even. That became difficult when he felt her lean toward him. As her lips pressed to his cheek he had to fight the urge to pull her against him and claim her lips.

Once she had left, he got out of bed and went to the closet. He searched the pockets of his haori and found her note. It was folded in a perfect origami envelope shape with a purple silk ribbon tied around it in a neat bow. He pulled the ribbon free and brought it to his nose. It smelled like her – clean and faintly floral. He opened the note. Written in her lovely handwriting, it read: "Whatever path you must walk today, know that I am with you." He smiled, refolded the note and put it back into the haori pocket along with the ribbon. _I should have yanked her into the bed with me_ , he thought as he got back into bed and went back to sleep.

An hour and a half later, he went to breakfast and was disappointed that Myssa was absent. After his meal, he went to her room to wake her. Tamor was lounging in the sun. "She's not in her room. She went for a run a little over an hour ago."

"Alone?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes. She left me here to make sure you didn't worry if she missed breakfast." Tamor perked up. "Oh, here she comes now."

Byakuya felt an enormous amount of reiatsu, nearly enough to cause concern. Had he been a less powerful person he would probably be struggling to breathe. "Why is she giving off so much reiatsu?"

"She loses control when she gets fatigued." Tamor answered. "I usually help her keep it in check. Lately it's gotten harder for her to control and I've had to help more. Once she gets closer I'll be able to reign it in." He started laughing. "I wonder how many people she's flattened."

Byakuya couldn't help but snicker at the image of Myssa jogging through the Seireitei with squad members dropping like a domino chain in her wake.

"What you witnessed yesterday during your sparring session was only about half of her power." Tamor said.

"Why did she hold back?"

"Her powers scare her. She has lost control in the past and those experiences have seeded her mind with fear. That fear keeps her from training to achieve bankai."

"She is afraid she will not be able to control it." Byakuya said.

"Precisely."

Her reiatsu disappeared as Tamor sealed it off. A few minutes later, she rounded the corner of the mansion and saw Tamor and Byakuya outside her room. She smiled at Byakuya, "Good morning, Byakuya, sorry I missed breakfast. Rangiku hijacked me as I passed the squad ten barracks. She insisted I have breakfast with her and Captain Hitsuguya." She kicked off her running shoes and picked them up. "Don't forget your lunch."

"I will not forget." Byakuya replied.

"I hope you have a good day." She said before she went into her room to take a shower and change her clothes. Byakuya left to go to work.

In her private bathroom Myssa found a note taped to the mirror. It was folded in a perfect origami envelope. Her heart skipped in fear – he had returned her note! Had she been too forward and offended him? She opened the note to re-read what she had written to dissect each word. Her stomach fluttered when she saw Byakuya's precise penmanship. Relief flooded her. The note read: "Such beauty reflected here, yet _you_ are so much more. _You_ see me without looking. _You_ give me what I need without trying. Thank you for just being _you_." Her heart was in her throat. This man…he was so much more than what she had expected. She thought that it would be difficult to get close to him, to break through his indifference. She was wrong.

-Later that Afternoon: around 3 p.m.—

Myssa was working in the library. Tamor was reading a book, tracking down a translation for her. Her smartphone pinged with a text message from Renji. She read it out loud, "Come to the front gate, I'm waiting for you." She left Tamor in the library and hoped she didn't get lost on her way through the mansion.

Once she reached the front gate, she saw Renji. He looked very tense and his eyes kept periodically scanning the area. "What's wrong?" She braced herself for bad news.

"An assassin tried to kill Captain Kuchiki." Renji's voice was tinged with anger.

She felt her stomach drop. "What?! Is he all right?"

"He's in the infirmary at squad four." He responded. "He sent me here to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"The destruction of his office was someone sent by Haiko Fujiama. The assassin today was hired by him." He put his hand on her back and guided her back into the courtyard. "The Captain gave me specific orders. You are not to leave my sight and I am to make sure you stay inside the mansion."

She stopped before he could herd her closer to the front door. "How bad are his injuries?"

"Pretty bad."

"Take me to him right now." She demanded.

"He was adamant that you are not to see him."

She glared up at him. "I'm going, with or without you. If you try to stop me I will truss you up like a Christmas turkey and leave you on the front porch until I get back."

His eyes went wide at the threat, then narrowed. "I'd like to see you try."

She nearly yelled, "Renji, please, I can heal him!"

"So can squad four. Captain Kotetsu is working on him."

She shook her head, "You don't understand. I can heal him _instantly_."

"How?"

She explained quickly and as detailed as possible. "Please don't tell anyone. Only Shunsui, Jushiro, and Byakuya know about it."

He nodded. "C'mon, I'll carry you. I can get us to squad four using shunpo." He scooped her up. "You might want to close your eyes."

The world blurred and she kept her eyes closed. In very little time, Renji was setting Myssa on her feet at the door to the infirmary. Inside, she followed him to a private room. She saw a woman with silver hair tending to Byakuya. He was laying on a bed. His legs were covered in shrapnel wounds and more were peppered up his body. He was naked except for a bloody towel over his "dignity". His eyes were closed and he was pale – from blood loss or pain she didn't know. She walked to the side of the bed, drawing Isane's attention.

"Who are you?" Isane asked, her voice a little tense.

Byakuya's eyes shot open and pinned her. She held his gaze but spoke to Isane. "Are the wounds cleared of shrapnel?"

"Not yet. Answer my question, who are you?" Isane's patience could only be pushed so far.

"I am Myssa Starjax. I am here to…" She began.

Byakuya cut her off, all but yelling at Renji, "I told you _not_ to allow her to come here. Get her out of here now!" Renji looked away.

Myssa looked at Renji, caught his eye, "Guard the door, please, Renji." He left the room.

Byakuya was furious. She could see it in his eyes, the twitching muscle in his jaw, hell, it practically filled the room. His voice was low, gritted, "Myssa, I don't want you here."

It was her turn to be the calm one, "I don't care what you want, Byakuya. I'm here for what you need." She looked at Isane. "After you remove all the shrapnel, I will heal him."

"I can handle that, I don't need help." Isane said.

"All due respect, Captain Kotetsu, you cannot take his wounds away from him. I can."

"Impossible!"

"You are welcome to stay and see for yourself. Now, please, work quickly, I cannot abide seeing him in this much pain." Myssa said, still calm.

Isane looked at Byakuya who met her look and nodded. Myssa sat down on the bed, taking his hand between both of hers. "I can't take away all the pain right now, but I can ease it while she works." A soft glow circled their clasped hands. He could feel the pain fade.

"Myssa, please, don't do this." He said.

"Why?"

"I do not want you to take these injuries. I do not want you to feel this pain. I would rather suffer for days than have you suffer for even one minute."

A tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto his wrist. "Then you know how I'm feeling right now about you." His hand squeezed hers, the anger ebbing from his eyes. "How did this happen? Renji told me Haiko Fujiama had someone destroy your office and then hired an assassin."

"That is correct." He said. "These injuries are from multiple incendiary devices."

"Bombs?" She was shocked. "I assume the assassin has been caught since Haiko has been identified as the one responsible. Where is he now?"

"In one of my squad's containment cells."

Renji walked into the room with a fresh uniform and haori for Byakuya. "Did you find the items I asked for, Renji?"

"Yes, Captain, I put them in the same pocket of the new haori."

Myssa had a strong suspicion that they were talking about her note and ribbon. She held back a smile.

"I'm finished." Isane announced.

Myssa looked to Renji. "Lock the door, please." She turned to Isane. "I need your word that you won't tell anyone about what you see here. It's not something I allow people to know about me."

"Why not?"

"I am limited in what I can heal and it severely drains my reiatsu. If rumors began spread…"

Renji interjected, "Every sick or injured person in the Soul Society would be hounding her."

"Exactly. I can only heal physical damage, I cannot heal disease or poison." Her voice was soft, "Truth of the matter is that I am not strong enough to be able to help more than one person at a time. The backlash is more serious the more severe the wounds are."

Isane nodded. "All right. Your secret will be safe with me."

Myssa stretched out on her side facing Byakuya. One hand laid on his chest, the other still holding his hand. He reached up and laid his hand over hers. Runes of bluish-white ignited and spiraled. A glow surrounded her and Byakuya. Renji and Isane watched the wounds close and disappear from Byakuya's body. They both gasped and then gasped again when the injuries appeared on Myssa's body. Her breath hitched as the pain hit her all at once and blood began to soak her clothes.

Byakuya turned on his side and reached out to comfort her. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. I just have to rest and wait for the healing to finish."

Isane moved to help, "I can stop the bleeding." She used healing kido and the bleeding stopped. "What else can I do?"

"I just need to lie here a little while. Thank you for your help." Myssa closed her eyes in the hope that Byakuya wouldn't see the pain.

Isane put a blanket over Byakuya and Myssa before she and Renji left the room.

Once they were alone, Byakuya traced Myssa's face with his fingers, pushing her hair away and tucking it behind her ear. She opened her eyes. "Y'know, this isn't how I imagined our first time in bed together."

"Hn." An amused grunt as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm still angry with you." But, his voice held no hint of anger.

"You're healed and not in pain anymore – I can live with you being angry."

"You did not do as I commanded."

"You better get used to that. I will always do what I think is right whether it pisses you off or not."

He wouldn't tell her how pleased he was that she had stood up to him and didn't back down from his anger. She didn't even flinch. There weren't many people, if any, who wouldn't be terrified of him when was as angry as he'd been with her. He knew without a doubt that a noblewoman would never have dared to defy him and that if she had, she would have fled in tears.

His eyes were soft, his finger traced a sable eyebrow. "I know."

"Would it soothe your anger if I told you exactly who I am?"

"You are a princess. Your father is a king." He let his hand rest on her neck so he could still caress her jaw and cheek with his thumb.

She smiled. "Shunsui and Jushiro warned me how intelligent you are."

"The pieces fell into place last night when Tamor called you 'princess'."

She nodded. "I knew when he said it that you would figure it out." Her eyes lifted to his. "The other half of my lineage is also royal. My mother is Marisheken, the Soul Queen." His eyes went wide with shock. "The power I wield is known as a birthright. Have you heard the term before?"

"Yes. It is special power royal children are born with. The marks of it can be seen on them, usually the hand or arm."

She nodded. "I was born with two." The runes ignited on her left arm. "This birthright comes from my mother's bloodline, imbued with the power of a deity." The runes ignited on her right arm. "This one comes from my father, Xanthan, king of the dragons."

"Your majesty, I…" He began.

She cut him off with a stern look. "Byakuya, please, don't ever call me that again. I'm just Myssa. I have no stomach for the Soul King's court or the cruelties I suffered there." She grimaced. "I payed dearly to win free of that hellish place."

"What about your father's court in Dragon Realm?"

"Dragon Realm is wonderful in many ways." She smiled. "I love that half of my family very much. As Xanthan's only daughter I am cherished. But, I am not a full blood, so, princess in name, but I don't rule. I hold no land either. To allow a bastard to hold land is against the law since lineage must be traceable and legitimate. Children out of wedlock are frowned upon. The nobility there are ruthless and cruel, especially when the king of the realm not only acknowledges his illegitimate daughter, but openly loves her and dotes on her."

"A daughter of two realms, belonging to neither."

She nodded a bit sadly. She looked very tired, shadows under her eyes. He tucked her close to him, her face nestled against his neck, his arms around her. "Get some rest, Myssa."

"Don't you have questions?"

"They can wait. Now, get some rest. I do not like repeating myself." He felt an amused huff of breath against his neck, but she settled and relaxed.

-Three hours later—

Myssa awoke in her bed at the Kuchiki mansion. She was aware that she wasn't alone. Turning over, she saw Byakuya sitting next to her against a pile of pillows, his legs stretched out as he read a book. He closed the book. "How do you feel?"

"Rested. Recovered."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"I'll have the chef make dinner for us."

She sat up. Her hair was mussed and she still looked sleepy. She looked so adorable he wanted to press her into the cool sheets and wallow in the comfort of slow kisses and loving touches. After the afternoon's ordeal they could both use it.

The cover slipped down. She was naked, exposed from the waist up. He got an eye-full. The sight of her full breasts made all the blood rush straight to his crotch. That wallow was getting more attractive by the second.

She looked down, unconcerned, "Why am I naked?"

He should have averted his eyes completely, but he kept her in his peripheral vision. "Your clothes were stained with blood. I had one of the maids remove them, bathe you, and put you to bed."

"Oh." Again, she couldn't care less that she was as bare the day she was born. He was puzzled. Every woman he knew would have snatched up the sheet to cover herself. She got out of bed and his pulse began to pound. He got only a glimpse before he quickly got off her bed.

She could see the pink stain of his ear and a bit of a cheek as he spoke over his shoulder, "I'll see to dinner." He left the room. She got in the shower.

-A little later—

They were alone during dinner and silence reigned. The quiet felt awkward.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't look at me and you've barely said two words."

"It is nothing."

She sighed, "Look, if you don't want to associate with a bastard-born royal I'll understand. I'll move back to Shunsui's house and send you the relics when I find them."

His eyes locked with hers, irritated, "Myssa, I don't care about your parentage. I like you as you are."

"Then what is bothering you?"

The hint of pink was back. "Seeing you naked."

Her look was incredulous. "Seeing me naked has put you in snit? Thanks for the kick in the confidence, Byakuya."

He scowled at her. "Your lack of modesty made me…"

"Disgusted?" She offered.

"…puzzled." He finished.

"I wasn't taught to be ashamed of my body or the nude body of anyone. The natural form of any being is unique in its beauty; something to be admired and enjoyed, not shamed and degraded." She reached over and traced the back of his hand. "The elegant lines of fingers, hands…the curve of lips, the angle of a jaw…the shape of the eyes and how expressive they are…the contours of each muscle of a body, the texture of skin…the play of light and shadow across all of those things and more…" She was lost in letting her eyes travel over him, seeing everything as she spoke.

Her look of admiration was obvious to him, but there was something more, something he was afraid to name. Her words had set his libido on slow burn. She sat back. He was disappointed and relieved all at once.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Let me ask you – when you see a painting or a sculpture of a nude, do you find it immodest?"

"Not at all."

"How is that different than seeing me nude?"

His gaze was heated, his voice a bit hushed, "I do not have desires for the subject of a piece of art."

Her heart was pounding in her ears and the room had become way too warm. "I – I see," she stammered. A sip of water was necessary to soothe her dry mouth. "Perhaps we should discuss some rules for our – friendship?"

"Rule number one: you will be more modest – until further notice." He said. Her eyebrows shot up and he hid a smirk in his tea.

"Rule number two," she said. "You are not allowed to address me by anything other than my name. None of that "your majesty-your highness" crap. Although, you may call me 'Princess' in jest or as a pet name."

He quirked a brow, a slight upturn at the crease of his lips. "Rule number three," a sterner look and tone took over, "you will not interfere in clan affairs."

She was confused, "When did I do that?"

"You haven't – yet. However, the matter with Haiko Fujiama is now a matter for me to handle as the head of clan. I will deal with him. You are to go nowhere near him."

"But…"

"I mean it, Myssa, this has gone beyond bad behavior. His attempt on my life will be dealt with under the law. I will have your word that you will stay out of this."

"But, it's my fault you're involved in this mess. I should have kept you out of it."

"Your word, Myssa, _now_." Authority was thick in the room.

She fumed, "Fine. You have my word, I will stay out of it." She sighed dejectedly, "I still can't understand how a romantic rejection led to destroying your office and an assassination attempt. That seems too extreme of a reaction. There must be some other reason."

"Valid points that I will be making when I meet with the head of the Fujiama clan tomorrow. Until the issue is resolved, I ask you not to leave the estate for any reason."

Her temper flared, "You do realize that I can take care of myself? My birthrights aren't just a pretty light show and my zanpakto aren't cutlery."

"I am well aware of your capabilities." His eyes were closed, his face serene. "We do not know what else Haiko Fujiama may try. It would ease my mind to know that you are here and that you are safe."

And just like that, he had diffused her ire. "Alright, I won't leave the estate until this is over."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

\- Much later that evening: around 11 p.m. -

After dinner, Byakuya went out for a long walk. He had a lot on his mind and needed some time for quiet thought. Myssa was consuming his thoughts. She had been under his roof for only a few days, but she was stirring something in him that was making him unsettled. She made him smile and laugh – she made him _want_ to smile and laugh. He wanted to be near her all the time. He wanted to spend time talking about everything and nothing, to research the relics with her, to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her. He wanted to make her feel all the wild things he was feeling; all the wild things he had to keep under control because Lord Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki wasn't allowed to be that free…but Byakuya the man, he could be wild and free, with the right woman. The most frightening aspect was how fast all of this was happening. He was always in control, always the master of himself. She was a bolt of lightning into his life, zipping right past all his defenses, and he was struggling to recover.

The moon was high in the sky when he returned home. He was nearly to his room when he heard soft singing. He rounded the corner. Myssa was sitting on the engawa outside her room. The moonlight shone silvery on her skin. She was dressed in a dark teal, silk tank top and matching shorts.

Byakuya walked over to sit down beside her, "You have a pleasant voice."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I was out for a walk. Why are you still up? Trouble sleeping?"

She nodded, "Nightmares."

"Are you anxious or upset about something?"

"No." Her hand unconsciously strayed to her shoulder, to the edge of her scar. "I'm haunted by memories."

He watched her touch the scar. "Were you injured in battle?"

"Huh?"

"Your scar."

He eyes held his, she didn't hesitate. "I was tortured, Byakuya."

"What?!" His eyes were wide.

"As I said, my family history is messy."

"Who did that to you?"

"Some faceless monster carrying out my mother's orders." She sounded tired. "I remember her voice during most of it. I lost focus and time from all the pain. But, she was always there while I was being healed so it could start all over." She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "After the final session, she had them heal everything except the deepest wound. That was left to fester while I was locked in the dungeon. I spent two years down there." Her voice was almost a whisper, "It felt like forever."

Anger was simmering hot in his stomach. "Why did she do that to you?"

"That is a long and complicated answer." She looked over at him. "Are you sure you really want to hear all of it? It's ugly."

He wanted to reach for her very badly, to offer comfort, but he held back. "Yes, I want to hear all of it."

She nodded and turned her gaze back out into the garden. She was quiet for a few moments, deciding where to start, then she began speaking, her voice even. "When I was born, my mother kept me for one reason: to have a weapon against my father. According to my sister, Maren, my mother's plan was to wait until I was born and then present me to Xanthan in the hope that he would return to her. However, she couldn't wait. She went to my father to tell him that she was pregnant. He told her that she would stay in Dragon Realm, give birth, then be sent home without me. He had seen her true nature and refused to allow her to keep me. She told him she would rather terminate the pregnancy than give him her child and walk away. Xanthan wasn't going to allow that. He put her under round-the-clock guard, intent on keeping her until she gave birth. My mother bribed one of the healers attending her to tell my father that she'd had a miscarriage. He had no reason to believe otherwise, so he sent her home believing that the matter was over. It would be many years before he learned of her lie." She paused slightly. "As a small child I never saw my mother. I grew up in the palace nursery with my sisters. Maren was an adult when I was born and Mariel was six years old. Maren was more like a mother to me those early years. Then it all changed very suddenly."

"What happened?"

"I was about 8 years old when my birthrights began to manifest. My mother had me collared."

"Collared?"

"A device that blocked me from my powers. It also forcibly suppressed the manifestation of my zanpakto. I still remember it." She shivered, "It was like someone had cut my brain in half. I began to have terrible headaches that would drive me to the ground screaming. After I was collared I wasn't allowed to see my sisters except on holidays or during royal functions. As I got older I started to draw attention at court. Men wanted my hand in marriage, but my mother refused. Then, when I was about 18, an assassination plot against my mother was uncovered. Someone at court planned to uncollar me and use me to kill my mother."

"Why you?"

"My mother is very powerful. The conspirators believed that since I would wield two birthrights I would be powerful enough to slay my mother, leaving an open path for a new queen to take the throne. My mother wanted me put to death when she found out."

"What stopped her?"

"The Soul King. I was not involved in the plot. I had no contact with anyone at court. There was no way for me to know of anything that was happening. He forbid her from destroying me. Instead, I disappeared permanently. I was taken to the dungeon. The torture started the next day."

"Were the conspirators all caught?"

She shook her head, "Two were caught. The mastermind behind the plot was never identified. I'm sure my mother still looses sleep over that fact."

"How did you get out?"

"After 8 months or so, Maren figured out that something was wrong. She tried to find me. When she learned where I was she went to my father and told him everything. He came to court and demanded my mother hand me over to him. She told him that if he brought her the star jewel, she would hand me over to him. It took him, my brothers, and Tamor fourteen months to find it and return to court with it. One night, I'll get Tam to tell you the tale." She smiled at him. "He's a great storyteller and the quest was interesting."

"Did your mother honor her word and release you?"

She snorted derisively, "Of course not. She finally had Xanthan right where she wanted him. She seized the star jewel and used it to try to kill him. However, she failed. The star jewel was nothing compared to my father's power. He shattered the jewel and took her hostage. My brothers and Tamor nearly tore down the palace looking for me when she wouldn't tell them where to find me. Rygar found me in the dungeon. I had been in the dark for so long I couldn't tolerate any light. I screamed and fought so hard he had to blindfold me. It took six months for my vision to return to normal. I had to be gradually adapted back to light." She looked up at the moon. "I spent a lot of time in moonlight. It was the only light that didn't hurt."

Tamor spoke up from the flowerbed, "And 57 years later, you're still nocturnal." He hopped up onto the engawa next to her and sat down. "Show him the scar, princess, let him see the mark where your strength was forged."

"Tam, I don't think people here honor and cherish scars the way dragons do." She said.

"Show me." Byakuya's voice was quiet.

She turned her back to him and lifted her shirt to reveal the scar. He was silent as he reached out to touch the pink, ravaged tissue. He expected her to flinch or stiffen under his touch, but she didn't. "Captain Kotetsu may be able to remove this for you."

She put her shirt down and turned back to him. "Byakuya, where I come from I am called Ironspine Starjax because of this scar. I wear it with pride."

He smiled slightly, "As you should." He wanted nothing more than to carry her to his bed and explore every inch of her. He wanted to write memories of pleasure upon her skin to erase the horrors of the past. "What happened when your father took you to Dragon Realm and uncollared you?"

"I don't remember anything about being uncollared. The backlash was so violent I was knocked out for almost a week. Tam can answer that question for you."

"When the king had her collar removed she nearly killed the healers treating her." Tamor said. "The blast from her birthrights combined with her reiatsu was so immense it levelled everything within a mile. Thank the stars the king had the foresight to isolate her at a remote hunting lodge." He paused crawl into her lap and fixed his gaze on Byakuya. "The first 20 years were cruel. It was the next 20 that forged the woman you know now. And it was not easy. She had to learn to control her birthrights and reiatsu so she wouldn't harm herself or anyone else. Her father and her brothers were her saving grace. They taught her what love is. They taught her to be proud of who and what she is. They showed her that the world isn't always cruel."

"You were a big part of all that too, Tam." She said.

He yawned, "I suppose."

She scratched behind his ear and his foot thumped on her leg. She smiled, "Go back to bed."

He bid them both "goodnight" and returned to her room. Myssa caught Byakuya's gaze. "Will you promise me something?"

"If it is in power to do so, yes."

"Please, don't treat me differently. I'm not a victim, I'm a survivor. I am not someone to be pitied."

He now understood why she had not wanted to talk about her past. "I promise I will not treat you differently."

She kissed his cheek, taking him by surprise. "Thank you, Byakuya." She stood up. "Goodnight, sleep well."

He was staring at her, willing himself not to stand up and kiss her breathless. "Goodnight, Myssa."

\- The Next Day -

In the morning when Byakuya got dressed, he found another note from Myssa hidden in a pocket of his haori. This one read: "Our friendship is now rooted deep, for your name is now written upon my heart." He smiled and added it to the other note and ribbon, putting them all in an inner pocket.

At breakfast, Byakuya found Rukia and Myssa drinking tea and giggling like schoolgirls. Tamor was rolling his eyes dramatically next to them.

"Did I miss something?" Byakuya asked as a servant put his breakfast on the table in front of him.

"Yep." Myssa poured him a cup of tea. "All sorts of girlie stuff like trading make-up tips and the Estrogen Brigade's secret handshake." Handed him the cup of tea, "You're just in time for truth or dare."

He took a sip of the tea. "Did I miss the mani-pedis?"

Rukia looked stricken. Myssa snickered. "Rukia, is something wrong?"

"My brother – made a – a joke."

"Is that unusual?"

Rukia nodded. "Very."

Myssa took a sip of her tea. "Hmm. Must be some new bad influence. Must be Tamor." The dragon threw her an exasperated look. Byakuya chuckled quietly. She did too as they shared a quick look across the table.

After breakfast, Rukia left to go to work. Byakuya walked the gardens with Ginrei. He left specific instructions with his grandfather to keep an eye on Myssa and to keep her safe.

An hour later, in the courtyard, Byakuya took his leave. It was time for him to meet with the head of the Fujiama clan to see that Haiko Fujiama was punished for his crimes. Before he left, he kissed Myssa's hand and told her he would return soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

\- Two Weeks Later -

Byakuya had been detained with the Fujiama clan for two weeks. Haiko Fujiama's actions against Byakuya had opened a can of worms. The man's corruption went much further and Byakuya had been asked to stay as a witness in the trial. Witness after witness came forward with evidence that led to Haiko being convicted of attempted murder, extortion, rape, and the murder of two women. The head of the Fujiama clan wasted no time in passing sentence on their criminal. Haiko Fujiama was beheaded in the courtyard in front of all the witnesses.

Arriving home, Byakuya was greeted by Ginrei, Ginrikku, his staff, and Myssa all arranged in front of the mansion. His eyes sought Myssa the moment he stepped through the gate. She was standing with Ginrei. His heart stuttered. She wasn't wearing her usual Western garments, she was wearing a black kimono with a design of pink Sakura blooms. She was smiling and seemed to be having trouble standing still. Byakuya fought down a smile. He had missed her more than he was willing to admit to himself. She had haunted his dreams while he was away. Distance and separation had sharpened his desire for her. The purple ribbon, always present in his pocket, was starting to fray at one end from how much he had fondled it over the last two weeks.

Myssa watched Byakuya walk across the courtyard. His steps were unhurried and graceful; his face was devoid of any emotion. She wanted to launch herself into his arms as he mounted the steps to where she stood with Ginrei. She had missed him terribly. If not for burying herself in work and visits from Rukia and Renji, she would have gone stir crazy.

After a brief greeting to Ginrei and Ginrikku, Byakuya tucked Myssa's hand in his elbow and headed for the gardens. He was quiet as they walked.

"Are you hungry?" Myssa asked.

He was, but not for food. "You have two weeks of reports for me. I wish to hear them."

The cold distance in his voice set her teeth on edge. "Wow. Two minutes in the door and right down to business." She sounded perturbed. "Ok then, have it your way. I tracked down three more relics."

"Only three in two weeks?" Calm, even.

She bristled, "Relic hunting takes time and patience. The last relic required a full week of translations, rather obscure ones. So, yes, only three in two weeks."

He led them deeper into the garden, away from the paths. "How many more are on the list?"

"Four historical. Still no leads on the chieftain's ring." Her voice still held a hint of fussiness.

They were now deep in the gardens, well away from the mansion, well away from the risk of anyone seeing them. His whole demeanor changed. His voice was a soft rumble, "Did you miss me?"

She halted in a grove of sakura trees, searched his face. The hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth, but there was no mistaking the smile in his eyes. She quirked a brow, "Did _you_ miss _me_?"

"I asked first." A gentle shower of sakura blossoms swirled around them. A few landed in her hair. The breeze picked up taking slender tendrils of her hair with it. One blew across her face. Byakuya pushed it back with his finger, tracing her cheek. She was rooted to the spot by that finger. "Did you miss me, Myssa?"

She held his gaze, "Nope, not one bit."

He saw her playful grin, it made him grin too. "Good, because I didn't miss you either."

Her eyes crinkled a bit at the corners before a sweet laugh mingled with the breeze. His hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck, tilting her face to his. His lips descended to hers, slow enough to give her time to retreat. Her lips were full, soft, and inviting beneath his. He had only meant to give her a sweet, chaste kiss. But when he felt her hands under his haori, moving up his back, pulling him closer – he wanted more, so much more. So many years he had gone without any type of intimacy. She was like a sip of cold water on a hot summer day. And, now that she was in his arms all he could think was: _She was worth the wait._

Myssa was lost. Byakuya's lips were her only anchor to reality. The world had fallen away and she only existed where he touched her. One hand cradled her head, the other circled her waist pressing her curves into his hard muscles. In all things, Byakuya was meticulous and this was no different. His kiss was slow and searching, exploring the texture of her lips. His tongue traced over her bottom lip before pulling it between his own. Her lips parted with a small sound of need that sent a jolt of desire through him. He was about to deepen the kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat preceded Ginrikku's voice shattering their private moment.

"Byakuya, you have a visitor." Ginrikku said.

His back to his great-aunt, he shielded Myssa. She looked dazed, eyes glassy, face slightly flushed. He was tempted to sweep her up and disappear into the forest in a blur of shunpo. He'd never hear the end of it if he did that, Ginrikku would make sure.

Myssa seemed to recover quickly. Byakuya tucked her hand back into his arm and they both followed Ginrikku to the courtyard. Myssa let go of him and hung back, blending in with the household staff while he and his great-aunt approached the open front gate.

A lovely woman wrapped in expensive silks entered. Her jet-black hair was striking against the pale colors of her multi-layered kimono. An older couple walked two steps behind her. Whispers ran through the staff. The words finally reached Myssa's ears – this woman was here as a potential bride for Byakuya.

Myssa felt sick, like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. She saw Ginrikku step forward to welcome the woman and her parents. She then made a formal introduction to Byakuya. He was too stunned to do more than fall back on his manners. When the woman bowed to him, he caught sight of Myssa standing among the kitchen staff. She looked ill a moment before she turned and fled.

Twenty minutes later, Byakuya finally got his guests settled and was able to corner Ginrikku in a private room. He was furious. "Why is there a bride and betrothal party in my home?"

"You need an heir, Byakuya. One of proper lineage." Ginrikku sniffed.

His eyes went cold. "Myssa told you about her lineage?"

"She did." Her eyes were hard. "The clan will never accept an illegitimate born woman as your wife, even if she does carry royal blood. It's best if you put some distance between the two of you before you get too attached to her."

 _Too late_ , he thought. " _If_ I decide to marry again, she will be a woman that _I_ choose."

Ginrikku's face looked as if he'd just made a point for her, "That is why I have arranged for eligible ladies of proper nobility to visit. You will have your choice of anyone you want." … _except Myssa Starjax_. The unspoken words hung thick in the air.

Byakuya was shaking his head, half in disbelief, half in a declarative 'no'. "Contact them and cancel the arrangements."

"I cannot. They have already given their confirmations. Protocol demands that we be gracious hosts."

He wanted to scream. It seemed that Ginrikku took his absence as an opportunity to try to meddle in his affairs and he wasn't going to forget it – ever. He wanted to find Myssa, explain everything to her. After their kiss in the garden he could only imagine what thoughts were running through her mind.

\- Five hours later -

Byakuya never got a chance to hunt down Myssa. He had been sucked into playing host to the potential bride. They walked the garden paths. His mind was elsewhere, eyes scanning for any sight of Myssa. He caught a glimpse of her coming out of a room followed by Ginrikku. Myssa looked upset and very angry. Ginrikku looked smug. He wondered what more damage control was in store for him.

By the time Byakuya got away from the guests and his hovering great-aunt it was nearly time for dinner. He went to Myssa's room, hoping to find her calmer than when he'd last seen her. She was gone. Tamor informed him that she had gone out for the evening with Rukia and Renji.

Byakuya wasn't suspicious of Myssa's absence until the food at dinner was served. The potential bride had talked often throughout the day about how skilled she was in the kitchen. Actually, she bragged all the time about any and all of her attributes. She was rather annoying and shallow. Byakuya really wanted to tell her to shut up and grow up. She oversaw the preparation of a big meal for dinner, hoping that Byakuya would be just as impressed with her as she was with herself.

The rice was so salty everyone pulled a face and spit it out. The curry was so hotly spiced it was inedible. The vegetables smelled weird and no one was going be the one to find out why. The salt bandit had payed a visit to every dish on the menu, including dessert.

Byakuya had a hard time suppressing his grin and just barely covered his chuckling with a cough, not hard to fake considering the awful food. The dinner table was in chaos and he knew exactly who was to blame.

The wannabe bride fled in tears to her room with her parents and Ginrikku on her heels. That left Ginrei and Byakuya alone at the table. Once the room was clear Byakuya gave in to his laughter.

Ginrei had figured out the culprit as well. "Surely Myssa didn't do this."

Byakuya was still chuckling. "Of course she did. She is angry." He called for the chef who came in and bowed to him. "Tell me, did Myssa visit the kitchen while you were preparing the meal?"

"Yes, my lord," he responded, "she asked for a cut of meat for her dragon. I apologize for dinner. I followed the lady's recipes to the letter."

"It was not your fault. Thank you, that is all."

The chef left and Ginrei let loose a chortle, "She sabotaged dinner. Do you think she is going to wage war on all our future bride guests?"

"I would be greatly disappointed if she didn't." Byakuya was amused. Things just got a whole lot more interesting in the Kuchiki mansion.

\- Meanwhile, in Karakura town -

Rukia and Renji had taken Myssa to Karakura town. Kiske Urahara was having a barbeque and all their friends were there. Myssa had known Kiske, Tessai, and Yoruichi for as many years as she had known Shunsui and Jushiro. Her path had crossed theirs many times while she was hunting relics. Whenever she need help with research or advice she went to Kiske. More than once Yoruichi had tagged along on relic hunts. Myssa could never recall inviting Yoruichi to come along, but she always managed to show up anyway.

Rukia introduced Myssa to her friends. Myssa's easy going nature had her fitting right in with everyone gathered. She spent over half an hour explaining and showing her birthrights while Kiske and Tessai cooked on the grill. Rukia and Renji's friends seemed to have no end to their questions, especially Uryu.

Once the food was ready, they all sat together under the stars. Easy conversation and laughter filled the early evening air.

"So, lovely princess, how are you enjoying your stay with the Kuchikis?" Kiske asked.

"It's been rather nice until the eligible bachelorette parade began today." Myssa stretched out her legs under the table.

Yoruichi's head snapped around, "Byakuya is going to get married again?"

Myssa grinned, "Doubtful."

Yoruichi leaned toward her, "What did you do?"

"A little gourmet sabotage."

"You didn't."

Myssa poured herself a glass of lemonade. "Well, it was her fault. She kept on crowing about how all her recipes were," mimicked a squeaky voice, "so delicious and painstakingly crafted by her very own hands." Returned to her own voice, "Ugh, I got so sick of listening to all the simpering. And she's not shy about singing her own praises to anything with ears. It made me want to retch."

Yoruichi teased, "Sounds like someone is jealous."

"I am not." Myssa said, a bit too forcefully.

She looked Myssa in the eye, "You _are_! When did this happen?"

"Nothing happened!" _Except a kiss that made my toes curl._

Rukia spoke, "I wouldn't call my brother smiling and laughing 'nothing'."

That got Ichigo's attention. "Byakuya smiled and his face didn't shatter? Did his head explode when he laughed?"

Rukia gave him a look of mild exasperation. She returned her gaze to Yoruichi, "Since Myssa has been in the house my brother seems – happy."

Yoruichi pinned Myssa with a stare. She couldn't stand the scrutiny and barked, "What?"

"You and Byakuya Kuchiki, eh?" Yoruichi grinned, "He should be so lucky."

"Oh, stop it. We're friends, that's all we will ever be."

"Doesn't sound like it to me."

Myssa's voice dropped to a softer level. "Byakuya has no room in his heart for me. A moment's lust? Sure. But love? That still belongs to Hisana. I can't compete with that. I won't even try. I can respect the love he still has for her, but I won't settle for being second in anyone's heart. I can't live in anyone's shadow. I shouldn't be expected to."

Yoruichi looked a bit sad, "Myssa…"

Rukia reached over and put her hand on Myssa's. She patted Rukia's hand and then gave both women a reassuring smile. "That's enough of this talk. It's depressing." She grinned wickedly, "So, Yoruichi, when are you and Kiske going to make it official?"

Kiske sputtered on his beer, "Make _what_ official?"

"Oh, please, you two have been circling each other since I've known you and probably a lot longer before then."

Yoruichi crossed her arms, "You're imagining things! Don't turn this around on me just to wiggle your butt out of the spotlight."

"But, but, it's such a pretty butt." Myssa was snickering.

"It won't be when I'm done kicking it."

Myssa nudged her playfully with her shoulder, "Aw, c'mon – don't make me break out the pussy jokes."

Yoruichi looked like she unexpectedly swallowed a fly. Kiske was laughing. "Y'know, you two really should take your act on the road."

Conversation lightened up and drifted to more mundane things. There was a lot of catching up to do between all the friends. After a while Myssa pulled Kiske aside to broach a subject that had been troubling her. "Kiske, I need your help with something."

"Anything for you, sweet lady."

"I think maybe it's time I was fitted with a reiatsu restraint."

"Why? What's happening?" His face went from smiles to serious in the blink of an eye.

"I'm having a really hard time keeping in check, especially if I get even a little fatigued. Tamor has been having to help me more. Over the last two weeks it's gotten really bad. I tried to pick up a cup of tea the other day and it exploded in my hand."

"I can make something like a necklace."

She shook her head, "I don't wear anything around my neck. It reminds me too much of being collared."

"How about a bracelet?"

"That would work, but something sturdy that I can't accidentally knock off."

Kiske nodded. "OK. I can test you now. Once I know how much reiatsu you can channel, I can have the restraint ready in a few days." He smiled. "It will be interesting to see if you score higher than the last time you tested."

"That was almost twenty years ago. And I wasn't having the trouble I am now." She looked worried. "I'm telling you, Kiske, it's getting weird – like my birthrights are freaking out. It feels like watching a balloon fill up and waiting for it to pop. I'm getting really scared."

Kiske gave her a reassuring squeeze as he tucked her to his side with one arm, "Don't worry, kiddo, I'll make sure nothing happens. C'mon, let's see how you score on the reiatsu meter."

Renji had overheard the last comment and thought it sounded like fun to test his reiatsu. Ichigo, not to be outdone by his pal, wanted a go too. That got Uryu and Chad interested. So, everyone followed Kiske down to his secret underground training area to have a turn on the reiatsu meter. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia all scored fairly close to each other although Ichigo's score was the highest. Uryu and Chad were fairly close in scores. Orihime's score was undetermined – the numbers kept fluctuating from super high to a normal range. Kiske made a mental note to look into that further.

Kiske, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu didn't test. They already knew their scores and weren't about to let anyone else know.

Myssa's turn was last. Tessai began setting up very strong kido shields around her and the meter. She looked unsettled and more than a bit concerned. "Is all that really necessary?"

"Just a precaution." Kiske said. "No one want to crap their pants."

She snickered. "I apologized for that! And besides, I think that was more about all that curry you ate than my powers."

Everyone got a good giggle out of that. Tessai finished the barriers and stepped back. "All right, that should do it. Go ahead, Myssa." He gave her a quick nod.

Bluish-white runes began to glow on her hands then spiraled up her arms. It only took a moment for the light to grow so intense that the only thing anyone could see was her hair whipping wildly. Bluish-white arcs of power cracked like lightning along the surface of the kido barriers. Suddenly, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Jinta, and Ururu went to their knees, gasping. Next, Rukia and Renji went down, Ichigo was soon behind them. Kiske, Yoruichi, and Tessai weren't far behind. They all heard Myssa screaming. The light seemed to explode everywhere at once, the kido barrier shattered and then it was over. Everyone began picking themselves up.

Ichigo said what everyone was thinking, "Hold crap! That was intense!"

The dust was clearing. Myssa was unconscious on the ground. Not a stitch of clothing was left on her. Yoruichi gently shook her. "Myssa, wake up."

Kiske was checking the meter as Tessai went to get a blanket. Myssa started to come around and sat up. "What happened?"

Yoruichi grinned, "Not much on form as far as strip teases go, you'll need to work on that."

Myssa gave a shaky laugh then looked down. "That's the first time my clothes didn't survive the blast." She looked at Kiske. "How much higher did I score from last time?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, you broke the meter, killer."

"Stop joking, Kiske."

"See for yourself. Those kido barriers were barely enough to protect us. We still got knocked on our asses."

She looked at her hands. "I feel different."

Kiske chuckled, "Well, you are naked."

She shot him a look. "Besides that, Captain Obvious." Tessai returned with a blanket and wrapped her up in it. He helped her stand. She was wobbly and leaned into him for support.

"How do you feel?" Tessai asked.

"Relieved. Normal." She looked at Kiske. "Could my powers be building up and releasing on their own?"

"At this point I won't rule anything out. My initial guess is that your powers are expanding and getting stronger. I'll pay a visit to your father. Maybe there's some dragon thing you're going through."

"I hope not."

\- Half an hour later -

Rukia, Renji, and Myssa returned through the Kuchiki private senkaimon. Byakuya was sitting outside his room and watched as the trio crossed the gardens. Myssa looked like she had been dragged through mud and then rolled in dry dirt. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was wrapped in blanket. The haughty look on her face dared him to comment on her appearance.

He looked her up and down. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, just a typical night at Kiske's." Quirked a brow, "How was your dinner?"

One corner of his mouth lifted in the ghost of a smile. "Quite entertaining."

"I'm sure you'll have more entertaining evenings to look forward to."

He held back a chuckle. He was enjoying her indignation way more than he thought he would.

She gave him a frosty glare before disappearing into her room with all the grace and hauteur she could muster.

He waited for the door to close before asking Rukia and Renji, "What really happened? Is she all right?"

They both explained what had transpired at Kiske's. Hearing that Myssa was having trouble made Byakuya very concerned. Although he knew Kiske was the best one to help her, he would be keeping a close eye on her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

\- One Week Later -

The bride parade was in a lull. The first one left the morning after she arrived. The next one wasn't due for a week so Byakuya used the time to try to settle back into a normal routine. Myssa avoided him and he let her. The only time he ever saw her was when she delivered her daily report to him. She was polite, but all business.

He had tried at first to open a discussion that was personal; he wanted to explain the situation to her. But, she shut him down with a polite "Please, excuse me, Lord Kuchiki." Then, eyes downcast, she had left the room. Perhaps it was for the best. He was consumed with guilt over his feelings for Myssa and how fast he'd given in to them. Memories of Hisana had begun to swirl. He found it hard to hold an image of her in his mind because images of Myssa filled his thoughts. The guilt was driving him to distraction. So, he did something he hadn't done in a long time – he spent all his free time training. The physical exertion allowed him to work out some of his anger and exhaust him enough to get some sleep.

Thank the gods Renji was strong enough to withstand the onslaught of Byakuya's need to vent. He was to only one that Byakuya would trust to stand opposite him on the training grounds.

Sword clashing against sword, Byakuya gave in to the turmoil inside him and immersed himself in all the thoughts he'd kept at bay…

Myssa was so different from Hisana. His wife had been tiny, gentle, and delicate like a fine porcelain doll. He had cherished her and protected her from the very beginning of their relationship. Always on the defensive against his clan where she was concerned, he had easily taken on the role of a shield between her and anything or anyone that might hurt her in any way. She had always been soft-spoken and polite. He had been the one to chastise anyone that spoke rudely to her or about her. She never really felt like she belonged in his world, but she had stayed because she loved him so much. However, he was no longer the same man. He was young when he had fallen in love with Hisana. Now, he was much older and had experienced things he never imagined he would. Those experiences had changed him. Most of all, his own brush with death had had a profound effect on him.

Myssa was tall enough to fit under his chin with a lush, curvy body that made his mouth go dry. She was smaller than him, but athletic and strong in a fight. While she was polite and charming she was also someone not to cross. He had seen her stand up to him and knew without a doubt that if anyone offended her that he would step aside and enjoy the show. She was never going to be a woman to stand behind any man; she was a woman who would stand by him no matter what came their way. More importantly, she would stand up to him if necessary. She was certainly no shrinking violet and he liked that about her. There was a lot he liked about her and almost all of it had nothing to do with her looks. Myssa had stirred needs in him that he had either denied or didn't even consider until she had given them to him just by being herself. She had an uncanny knack for surprising him, revealing bits of her nature a little at a time. It was like reading a great book and yearning to reach the end, but slowly relishing every aspect of the story along the way. He knew, without a doubt, a relationship with Myssa would be the most incredible journey of his life. Having her by his side as a force of support, comfort, and help when he needed it; being able to really be himself and stop holding back all of his emotions, good or bad, knowing that she was a safe place for him to let go; finally accepting someone into his heart to fill the other half of what he had carved away – these were his uppermost thoughts when it came to what he really needed in a wife. When he pictured himself in those moments, he usually saw Hisana's face. But, lately, he had been contemplating his future and it had been Myssa's face in his thoughts, coming through with sharp clarity, her voice ringing in his head with that smile that never failed to dazzle him.

Perhaps the most troubling aspect of his feelings for Myssa was that Senbonzakura was beginning to react to her presence. Whenever she was physically near, he would hum as if he were an echo of Byakuya's desire to touch her. A tickling pressure in his mind, urging him to give in. When she would leave, he would feel a pulse of disappointment from the zanpakto. An admonishment, _why did you let her go?_ Most disturbing of all – his inner world was changing. He often mediated to visit and harmonize with Senbonzakura. The last time he had done so, he found the desolation in the landscape giving way to new growth. When Hisana died, Byakuya's inner world had almost completely turned to ash. It was a wasteland where only the wails of his enemies sang a harmony with the ever familiar shush of his bankai in full bloom. It was a place where everything evil, everything wrong, was shredded into oblivion to become nothing more than a passing memory…which included Byakuya's emotions. But, now – now this woman had dropped into his life and turned it all upside-down. Senbonzakura had confronted Byakuya about the changes, about the deep thoughts and feelings that he was trying to suppress and avoid. It had been an uncomfortable exchange between them that had left them both uncertain as to how Byakuya would reconcile the churning emotions he was losing control over.

Bankai versus Bankai, Byakuya versus Renji. Sweat was pouring from them both, exertion beginning to show on their faces and in their heavy breaths. They had been going at each other for the better part of an hour. They had drawn quite a crowd. No soul reaper was going to miss out on any action, especially when they could watch not just one, but two bankais.

Feedback from Senbonzakura snapped Byakuya's mind into sharp focus – he'd drawn blood. The sleeve of Renji's shihakusho was gone and his arm was bleeding. _Dammit!_ Byakuya immediately called back his zanpakto. He apologized to Renji, sincere yet angry with himself that he'd allowed such a lapse in focus. He told his lieutenant that he would buy him a new shihakusho. Then he did something that nearly sent Renji's jaw to his toes – he gave him praise. "I am pleased to see how strong you have become, Renji." Not Lt. Abarai, _Renji_.

Renji watched Byakuya walk away. He wondered what exactly had happened to his captain because this was not the man he knew. He saw Byakuya lift his eyes to the highest seats of the training arena. Rukia and Myssa were sitting together eating oranges while Tamor lounged between them eating the orange peels. A slow grin stretched Renji's lips, _So, that's your problem. Myssa has you tied up in knots and you don't know which string to pull._

Byakuya was exhausted, physically and mentally. He was riddled with guilt, angry, and confused. All parts equally mixed made a cocktail of frustration that bordered on madness. Watching Myssa eat an orange as if nothing was wrong between them made his blood boil. However, that passed quickly to be replaced with a feeling of sadness, of loss. She had shut down her emotions so easily, or had she? Was she like him? Able to project outward calm while chaos reigned on the inside? He scoured his memory… _her eyes, I saw the sadness in her eyes every time she looked at me_. He decided that he needed time to think, time to confront what he'd been avoiding for decades – truly letting Hisana go and finding peace enough to move on.

Rukia had tricked her. She had told Myssa that she was going to take some oranges to Renji and then they would join Jushiro for lunch. Once they were close enough, Myssa felt the tell-tale waves of reiatsu – Byakuya's and Renji's. She tried to veer off down a lane to escape, feigning misdirection, but Rukia caught her elbow and steered her back.

Settled at the top row of the training arena, Myssa tried very hard to keep her eyes off of Byakuya. After a few minutes, she gave up. There was no way she could keep from watching every move he made. _How can one man be so damn beautiful?_

The past week had been difficult for Myssa. Every time she looked at Byakuya she thought about their kiss. That one moment in time had focused all her swirling thoughts and feelings into one clear one: she was falling in love with him. Her heart was lost and it had happened so fast that it scared her. She had thought maybe it was just the strength of her attraction to him. But, no, that kiss had told a very different story. The way her heart was pounding, the squirmy feeling in her stomach, the way she seemed to not get enough oxygen no matter deep a breath she took – it was something she had never experienced before. Sure, she'd been kissed by men before, but never had any of those kisses left her weak in the knees and her brain in a fog with only his lips to light the way to safety. Had it really only been a week since that kiss? It felt like much longer. Being that close to him had been heavenly. Finally holding him close and feeling his arms holding her – the memory of it still haunted her.

She was doing her best to be carefully friendly and polite when she was around him. He had closed himself off and returned to the serious, aloof man she had first met. Myssa took that a sign that he was not interested in her beyond her service as a relic hunter. Byakuya had obviously made up his mind that he would marry for duty despite his previous statement that he would not. She still believed that his love for Hisana ruled his heart, but that he wanted an heir for his clan. His great-aunt had made it very clear to Myssa that she was never going to be good enough for him. Ginrikku had taken Myssa aside the day of betrothal party's arrival and told her pointblank that she was to keep her relationship with Byakuya on a strictly professional level. She expected Myssa to do her job and stay out of Byakuya's way as he hosted potential brides.

"Is that what Byakuya wants?" Myssa had asked Ginrikku, her chin lifted, refusing to be intimidated by the old woman. "He does have a mind of his own."

Ginrikku had hissed nastily, "Byakuya knows his duty to his clan. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that. He will secure a proper wife and produce an heir for this clan and it will certainly not be with a bastard, no matter how pretty or charming she is!"

Myssa had recoiled like she'd been physically struck. After all these years she should have been used to the venomous words of nobles and courtiers. But, Ginrikku had always been so kind to her. It was hard not take it as a personal betrayal. Fury had burned through her and it showed in her eyes as she took a step toward Ginrikku. She straightened her spine, every shred of royal dignity she possessed kept her face majestic, "It saddens me that the word noble, a word that means all that is good, honorable, and righteous is represented by someone as nasty, vile, and reprehensible as you. Perhaps one day you will learn what it truly means to be noble."

Myssa had not waited for any response from Ginrikku, she had marched out of the room. Once outside, only then did she allow the anguish to creep back over her features. Anger was building in a new direction – toward Byakuya. Surely, he had to know what was going on, no one would make such important plans without the knowledge and consent of their leader. And yet, he had kissed her, knowing full well that anything between them would go no further. Or, was he laying the groundwork to have her as his mistress once he was married?

She had wanted to throttle him. She felt used and angry with herself for falling for him so damn fast. There was nothing much she could do, she still had a job to finish and she was not going to run back to Shunsui's house. She was Ironspine Starjax for godsakes! She didn't run when things got a little rough, she powered through and got the job done. So, she squelched all her feelings into a little box and tucked it away in a dark corner of her heart. She put on a jovial face and did her best to treat Byakuya like the friend she claimed to be. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to wage war. Byakuya was going to pay for stepping on her heart, him and his noblewomen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

\- Two Days Later -

Byakuya watched two servants as they carried baskets of courtship gifts that had been left at the front gate for Myssa. It hadn't taken her admirers long to figure out that she had changed locations. She was always polite and kind when declining their advances without hurting their feelings or their pride. He always felt a surge of smugness when he saw the flowers, gifts, and letters riddled with praise and poetry. _Forget it, gents, she's not for the likes of you!_ But, he was still growing to hate it. One day he feared that a man would come courting and she would say 'yes'. The thought of any man other than him touching her made his stomach clench and the heat of jealousy creep up the back of his neck. He hated feeling jealous, it made him angry. Deep down, it made him angry at Myssa for making him feel that way even though he knew she had done nothing intentional. He had worked so long and hard to master control over his emotions only for her to breeze in and wreck that control with the ease a child kicking over building blocks. Add that to the list of maddening qualities that drove him crazy where she was concerned and he was beginning to seriously toy with the idea of moving into the barracks until he could get back his control.

The front gates opened a few moments later and the next potential bride stepped through with her entourage. Again, the household was gathered for the formal greetings. Byakuya noticed that this time Rukia had joined them. She stood with Myssa, both women giving him the stink-eye. He tried not to grin and chuckle. _I must be cautious at dinner tonight._

After lunch, Byakuya walked the gardens with his guest. He saw Myssa sitting on the engawa outside her room with books open and laid in an arch before her. He steered his guest in that direction. He felt her glare at him as they approached. Making sure to look amused, he had smiled and laughed softly when his guest made a joke that was mildly funny. He was rewarded with seeing fury creep over Myssa's face. He wondered if she knew how openly her emotions played out in her expressions.

Byakuya lifted the noblewoman's hand to drop a light kiss. Myssa made a strangled sound and he was sure he heard curse words before she stomped into her room and slammed the door. _That's it, princess, let me see how much you care._

Byakuya's guest never made it to dinner. She left about half an hour after she finished her walk with him. She said that she had decided to accept an offer from another suitor and then quickly left. She had look terrified.

Byakuya marched straight to Myssa's room. She was gone, but Tamor was laying in a flowerbed reading a book. "Where is she, Tam?"

"She went shopping with Rangiku. I don't expect her to be back any time soon."

"What did she do to Lady Akari?"

Tamor lowered his book to meet Byakuya's gaze. "She didn't _do_ anything to Lady Akari. She merely answered some questions the lady asked her."

"What questions?"

"Lady Akari wanted to know who Myssa was and her relationship to you." He rubbed his chin, "In fact, she didn't ask, she demanded an explanation. She's very rude!" He huffed a small puff of smoke. "The princess told her who she was and that the two of you were friends."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "And?"

Tamor hedged, "Well, she may have mentioned something about the lady's safety."

"Such as?"

"Her exact words were, 'If you are not out of this house within the hour, I will cut you into tiny morsels and feed you to my dragon.'" Tamor shivered, "As if I'd ever eat a person, especially such a rude one! Disgusting!"

Byakuya started laughing.

Tamor was confused, "Aren't you angry with her?"

"Not at all." The mirth wound down to a grin. "However, it seems our princess is quite angry."

"I've seen her in full dragon rage and I can tell you, she's was skating pretty close to it." He narrowed his eyes to pin Byakuya with a knowing glare, "You're enjoying this!"

"Hn." He turned and walked away.

-Later that evening-

After some shopping therapy with Rangiku, Myssa went to Shunsui's house. Her anger had given way to self-pity and she needed a place to lick her wounds. Shunsui had the best shoulders to cry on.

Myssa told him everything, from her first day at the Kuchiki estate all the way to how she had dispatched two brides back to their clans. When she detailed her antics, Shunsui had laughed hard. She had laughed too, but it dissolved into sobs and tears. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to let her cry as much as she wanted. That's when all her emotions came tumbling out. What she felt for Byakuya, what Ginrikku had said to her, her anger at everything, her fears about her powers and her inability to control them – every bit of it all was rushing out and she couldn't stop until it was all spent.

Once she hit the empty mark, she relaxed in Shunsui's arms. Her body was shaking a bit from post-cry hiccups. "I am utterly pathetic." She sniffled and accepted the handkerchief Shunsui held for her.

He gave her a squeeze, "No, you're just having a tough time." He shifted her so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't worry so much about your powers. Kiske is a smart guy. Between him and your father, you'll get some answers." He paused slightly. "Now, as for Byakuya, I don't think you really know how he feels. Which is why I think you should start accepting dates from the men that court you."

"What? You're serious?" She didn't like that idea one bit.

"Trust me, if Byakuya sees you with another man he'll let his true colors show. If he doesn't care, then you'll be right, he's not interested in you. If that's true then you need to move on. However, what I think will happen is that he won't be able to stand the thought of another man touching you. It might take some time for him to do something about it. He's a thinker and doesn't make rash decisions." He smiled at her. "One thing I can promise you will never change about Byakuya Kuchiki, that man will do anything to get exactly what he wants."

She shook her head a bit. "I don't like the idea of using those men when I have no intention of real courtship. It's lying."

He chuckled. "Myssa, you're young. Go out and have some fun! You'll make some new friends. A few dates with a guy doesn't mean you're on the path to matrimony. They'll be glad to be out with a beautiful, charming woman they admire. All their pals and co-workers will envy them, they'll love it."

She sighed, "Why do men have to be so weird?"

He threw back his head and laughed.

-Later, nearly midnight-

When Myssa got back to the Kuchiki estate, she found Byakuya waiting for her outside her room. There was no getting by him, he was leaning against her the wall near her door. "Did you enjoy your day with Rangiku?"

 _What do you care?_ She wanted an argument so bad, anything that would let her tear into him. Instead, she spoke evenly. "Yes, I did. I also spent the evening with Shunsui. I haven't seen him since I came here."

"We should discuss Aunt Ginny's garden party. It is being held this Saturday."

"I won't be going."

His voice was soft, hopeful. "I had hoped you would."

Her anger flared and she let him see it. "Talk to your aunt. She has rescinded her invitation and told me in no uncertain terms that I am not to show up on your arm at her party or anywhere else." His eyes rounded in shock. She sneered, "I guess she forgot to fill you in on that."

His expression darkened, "What else did she say to you?"

She shook her head, "What does it matter? Nothing is going to change." She tried to walk past him.

His hand on her wrist stopped her, the hint of a plea in his tone. "Myssa, wait…"

Her eyes lifted to his, unshed tears shimmered in the dim light as she spoke softly. "Byakuya, we are friends, let's just leave it at that." She gently, but firmly pulled away from him, entered her room, and shut the door.

Inside her room, she curled up on the bed. Biting a pillow to stifle her sobs, she cried. Outside, standing in stunned silence, Byakuya felt like something vital had just been ripped out of him.

-Three Days Later-

Byakuya had tried once more over dinner to get Myssa to tell him what Ginrikku had said to her. She had flatly refused, saying that Ginrikku had spoken her mind, then she had spoken hers. She'd given him her best I'm-royal-don't-question-me look and told him she didn't need him to fight her battles for her, she was more than capable of handling nasty nobles all on her own. He had wanted to snatch her across that table and kiss her until she begged for something more.

The next noblewoman arrived. Myssa was absent from the welcoming. Byakuya, as always, took the new lady for a walk in the garden after lunch. He spotted Myssa under an oak tree. She had spread out a blanket and had a lot of books open all around her. Her hair was up in a messy, floppy bun secured with two pencils. Stray strands escaped down her neck and around her face. He took one look at her and felt something squeeze in his chest. He wanted to free her hair and run his fingers through it before easing her down on that blanket to kiss every inch of her.

He stopped to introduce his guest and Myssa to each other. Myssa was kind, smiled, and welcomed Lady Yumiko who was polite in return.

"This looks like a lot of work." Byakuya said. He _really_ wanted to be on that blanket with her, even if it was only to help with her research.

"Just tracking down a rather elusive translation."

"Maybe I can help." He held his hand out for the notebook on her lap. She handed it over then watched Yumiko roll her eyes while he scanned the notes. "Have you tried the Kuchiki archives on the computer?"

"It's password protected. I couldn't find Ginrei, so I'm trying the library books." She said.

He tore out the page from her notebook. "I will look this up for you."

"Thank you, that means I can focus on the other translations."

Yumiko looked and sounded like she was trying to seem interested even though she wasn't. "Don't you have servants or assistants to do that for you?"

"Well, I tend to subscribe to the idea that if you want something done right, you do it yourself. Relic hunting is 90% research, 10% recovery and details are everything." Myssa replied.

Yumiko's face twisted and her voice dripped disdain, "You're a _relic hunter_?"

Byakuya saw a flash of anger in Myssa's eyes, but her voice was even, her smile was tight. "I like using my brain for more than embroidery, tea ceremonies, and household management."

"Those are very important skills for a lady." She gave Byakuya a coy look. "A woman's duty is to make her husband's life easier." She slid her eyes back to Myssa. "Taking care of his home shows proper respect."

Myssa fought the need to roll her eyes. The woman sounded like she had just read from a script which made the coy look all the more painful to witness. Myssa sighed, pity replaced the anger. "Lady Yumiko, if that is how you were reared, then there is nothing wrong with your opinions or choices. My life, however, has been vastly different. I value different things than you do. It does not make me right or wrong, it just makes me different."

Byakuya wanted to kiss Myssa – so much so, he nearly gave in. Senbonzakura pulsed like a beating heart at his hip. _I know your heart, Byakuya. Stop denying what your heart already knows._

Tamor chose that moment to jump down out of the tree above Myssa. Yumiko screamed and shuffled back. "What is that?!" She didn't wait for an answer, she ran toward the mansion, losing a shoe on the path.

Myssa was trying not to laugh. "That one is skittish."

Tamor chimed in, "Don't forget rude."

Myssa nodded. "And vapid. Better call in the next one, Byakuya."

He said nothing, just gave her a smile before he walked away.

-Later that night-

Lady Yumiko stayed. Myssa didn't. After dinner, Byakuya went searching for her only to be informed by Tamor that she was out on a date. Byakuya was not pleased at all. He spent the evening catching up on clan business to keep his mind off of where Myssa was and what she was doing.

Around midnight, she returned with a pack of people that included Rukia, Renji, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, and Izuru. He watched her at the front gate with the group and tried to discern which one was her date. There was no way to know which among them was her date because she was hugging all of them 'good-night', ladies too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-The Next Day-Saturday-

The day of Ginrikku Kuchiki's garden party had arrived. Every year it was the event to attend if you were aristocracy.

Since Myssa wasn't going, Byakuya was left with Yumiko as his date. The event would be long and boring, it always was. Yumiko wasn't fun or interesting. Byakuya had wanted to stay home to help Myssa with research or lay in the garden with her so they could talk as they watched the clouds float by. Hell, sitting in a room watching her read a book would be preferable to spending time with Yumiko and a garden full of stuffy nobles. But, Ginrikku had something to answer for and Byakuya was going to sort her out once and for all.

At the party, he made polite conversation when necessary. He was a gentleman with Yumiko even though she seemed to find something wrong with almost everyone gathered. He tuned her out after she launched into another critical review of the fashion choices of a few young noblewomen.

About an hour into the party, Byakuya left Yumiko with a group of her friends. His great-aunt had invited him into a private room in her house. She had wanted to know how he was liking the selection of noblewomen she had picked and if he had found one he would like to wed. He didn't answer her. He asked, "What did you say to Myssa Starjax the day the first betrothal party visited?" The authority in his voice was a clear warning to Ginrikku.

Her lips tightened, a sign of distaste. "What did she tell you?"

His eyes narrowed, "Only someone with something to hide answers a question with a question."

She began to explain what she had said to Myssa, trying all the while to cast herself in the best light possible. The more she talked, the angrier Byakuya got. He could feel rage rolling over him in waves. "You called her a 'bastard' to her face? And you made her believe that I approved your parade of breeding stock?" Ginrikku had sense enough to say nothing and cast her eyes down. His control slipped and his anger leaked out. " _I_ am the head of this clan! You seem to have forgotten that. Not only have you overstepped your bounds, you have insulted a princess."

Her eyes whipped up to his, "A _bastard_ , Byakuya! She is…"

"Silence!" He roared. Ginrikku's eyes were round. Byakuya _never_ raised his voice. A muscle in his jaw ticked, his voice was low and lethal. "You will never use that word again in reference to Myssa. Do so and you will find yourself the newest resident in the Zaraki district."

"You wouldn't dare." She gasped.

"Try me." His grey eyes were cold. "Lady Yumiko will be sent home tomorrow. You will contact all the clans and cancel any arrangements you made for eligible brides to be sent."

"Lady Keiko is from a far province, she is already on the on her way."

"Then she will be the last. I will host her for a week to allow her to recover before she makes her long journey back home." He held his great-aunt's gaze, "I will only say this once. If you ever meddle in my affairs again, I will view it as an act of treason and react accordingly." He didn't wait for any acknowledgement of his statement, he turned and left the room.

Byakuya retrieved Yumiko and went home. In the carriage he tuned out Yumiko's idle prattle and thought about Myssa. She had been lied to and had no reason not to believe Ginrikku. On top of that, he had kissed her and gods only knew what she thought of him now. He understood now why she was distant and waging her own little war against him and his guests. She wasn't just angry, she was hurt.

\- Later that evening -

Later, at dinner, Myssa was absent. But, she had payed a visit to the kitchen before she cloistered herself in her room. She had chatted with the chef while he made dinner and learned that Yumiko was a picky eater. The chef groused that he had to make special dishes just for her. Myssa couldn't resist. She tossed in some herbs while the chef was in the pantry. Yumiko was going to have a very gassy surprise later.

The moonlit walk in the gardens with Byakuya ended with Yumiko farting so louds and so much he was stunned. As Yumiko ran for her room, ripping and roaring as she shuffled, he heard Myssa's muffled laughter. Then, she made up a song about farts to serenade Yumiko who reached back to slap her hand over her butt as one loud bark from back there sounded just a bit too wet.

It was all too much. The scene before him, the silly song in Myssa's silly-girl voice – he had to sit down on a bench. He was laughing so hard he didn't think he was going to be able to stop any time soon. He heard Myssa's door slide shut as "Everybody Farts" came to an end when Yumiko disappeared into the house.

-The Next Day-

Lady Yumiko and her entourage left at sunrise after a quick meal in their private rooms. Byakuya saw Myssa watching Yumiko leave the estate. She had a smug grin on her face. She believed that she'd run off another bride. He let her have the victory. It was worth it to see her smile.

He was surprised that she joined him and Ginrei for breakfast. She was cheerful, chatty, and even graced him one of her dazzling smiles before she went to the library to work.

About an hour after breakfast, Yoruichi arrived at the estate with a stranger. Byakuya greeted them in the courtyard.

Yoruichi was all smiles. "Good morning, Byakuya! This is Xanthan Starjax, king of dragons and Myssa's father."

Byakuya went down on one knee, "Sire, welcome to my home. I am…"

Xanthan interrupted by pulling Byakuya to his feet and gripping his forearm in greeting. "Never kneel, proud Kuchiki. Many tales have I heard of you." He smiled, "I am pleased to find the man more impressive than his legend."

"Thank you. Your daughter has told me good things about you." He could easily see how much Myssa was like her father in both manner and looks. There was no denying this was her father, she had his hair and his unusual green eyes. And that smile, Byakuya wondered if it was a Starjax trait to have an amazing smile.

Myssa had felt her father's reiatsu the moment he arrived. She ran through the house and out the front door. "Father!" She launched herself into his arms.

"Aleris!" Xanthan caught her, hugged her tight and kissed her face – lips, cheeks, forehead, eyes – he left nothing un-pecked. Byakuya smiled at the sight. It made him happy that she was so loved.

Xanthan set Myssa on her feet. "I see you are still the most beautiful creature in all of creation." He tweaked her nose when she rolled her eyes, "And, still my favorite daughter."

She swatted his hand away, "I'm your only daughter!"

He grinned, "Alright, you are my favorite child – just don't tell your brothers." He looked at Byakuya then spoke to her in dragonspeak, "Yoruichi tells me you have fallen in love with this man, is this true?"

She answered him in their language, "It's complicated and not open for discussion."

He chuckled, "I see. So, that's a yes." She scowled.

Byakuya spoke softly to Yoruichi while father and daughter kept talking, "What language are they speaking?"

"Dragonspeak. It is an antiquated language only used by the royal houses of Dragon Realm." She answered.

Myssa's voice drew their attention back. She was angry, hands on her hips and practically snarling at her father in dragonspeak. "Don't spout the law at me! I haven't shared his bed, nor do I plan to!"

Xanthan started laughing which ramped up her anger even more. He spoke again, but not in dragonspeak, "Do not look worried, Captain Kuchiki, dragon blood tends to run hot in all things – passion, creativity, love, hate, and as Aleris is demonstrating, anger."

She made a sound of frustration and marched back into the house. She loved her father, but he knew how to push her buttons.

Inside, Byakuya led them to a room where they were seated comfortably and served tea. Xanthan sat down across from Myssa, pulled a small box from his tunic, and put it in front of her. "Kiske and I have finished your reiatsu restraints." She opened the box to find two, small gold oval bracelets. There were runes carved on the surface of the bracelets which laid snug against her skin when Xanthan put them on her. Both pulsed white, her birthrights pulsed too, before returning to normal. The relief on her face was instant. She felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of her and that for the first time she could really breathe. Xanthan reached over and ran his finger over the runes carved in the surface. "The day we brought you home from the Royal Realm, I began working on these. I knew one day you would need them."

"You've known my powers would grow beyond my control? Why didn't you tell me?" She couldn't believe he'd held back something so important.

"I didn't want you to live in fear of this day. I didn't know how the dual birthrights would behave. This is uncharted territory, Aleris. No one has ever been born with more than one birthright." His thumb was rubbing her wrist, trying to offer comfort.

"What exactly is happening to me?"

"You have entered the final stage of maturation." He grinned at her, "Welcome to puberty."

"Pu – Puberty?" The look of horror on her face made both Byakuya and Yoruichi snicker. "Please, tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not. Dragon blood is powerful, Aleris. During puberty all half-bloods eventually go through a phase where their dragon half becomes dominant. Right now, your birthrights are growing, stretching their limits."

"Are they at war? Will they reach a balance? Am I going to have to wear these bracelets forever?" Her mind was running down a multitude of possibilities and none of them were reassuring.

"I don't know." Xanthan's hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking, trying to give his child what she needed. "You are singularly unique in all of creation. All I can do is advise you like I did your brothers when they hit puberty. Be sure to use your powers. The more comfortable you are using them, the easier they will be to control. Train your body and keep it fit. Train your mind. You already know the pitfalls of dragon rage and how all consuming it is. If you can train your mind to focus it then it can become a mighty weapon instead of your greatest weakness." He paused a bit. "I want you to start training with Yoruichi. She will be able to challenge you and perhaps teach you something new." He turned his gaze to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, I understand that you are a sword master without peer in this realm. Your fighting style and swordsmanship are very different from what Aleris was taught. Would you be willing to train her?"

He didn't hesitate, "It would be my pleasure."

Myssa's whole world was shifting and spinning. The room suddenly felt very small and too full of words she didn't want to hear. She had to get away. "I need some air." She nearly ran from the room.

Byakuya stood to go after her, but Xanthan stopped him. "Let her go for now. She needs time to process all this. She'll be all right." Smiled at him, "We don't call her Ironspine Starjax for nothing."

-Over an hour later-

Byakuya went looking for Myssa. He found her deep in the estate's forest sitting next to the river that cut through it. She didn't look at him as he sat down next to her. "Your father and Yoruichi are going to stay here tonight." She didn't say anything so he kept talking. "You are much like your father. Are your brothers like you too?"

"My brothers are maniacs." She replied, still gazing into the water.

"So, they are exactly like you." There was amusement in his tone.

She snickered and gave him one of her gentle shoulder bumps. He'd come to see them as an affectionate gesture, her way of saying _'Good one, you made me laugh.'_

After a few moments, he spoke. "Myssa, I want you to know that I am here for you."

Her response was a bit cold, "I don't want or need your pity."

"I do not pity you." His brows drew in, selecting words, "I…care for you…we are friends."

Anger crept into her voice. "Wow. Those words sounded carefully chosen and rather painful for you." She threw a pebble into the river. "I learned a long time ago to accept and adapt. I can't change what is happening to me. The only thing I can control is how I react to it and deal with it. For now, I've indulged in my own private pity party long enough." She stood up and finally looked at him, giving him a look of resolve. "Thank you for your friendship, Byakuya, but please understand, I don't need anyone to hold my hand."

She walked away. He watched her… _Ironspine, indeed._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Later that evening-

Dinner that evening was delicious. Xanthan recognized the culinary artistry. "Mmm – I see my daughter has made herself at home in your kitchen, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya shot Myssa a look. She gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I didn't piss off the chef again. I asked nicely to use the kitchen."

Once dinner was finished, Yoruichi, Xanthan, and Ginrei left. Byakuya was about to leave when Myssa put her hand on his to stop him. The contact jarred him. "I made something special – just for you."

He was surprised, but where she was concerned he was getting used to the feeling.

She went to the kitchen and returned with a tray of tea. On the tray was something that looked like a loaf of bread. She set the tray in front of him before sitting next to him. "I apologize for being so snarky earlier. You were being kind and I was still reeling. When it comes to my temper I'm still a work in progress. Can you forgive me?"

"Your temper is not that bad. I have seen much worse." He gave her a soft look. "Of course you are forgiven." The smell of the baked goods was tickling his nose. "Whatever you baked smells wonderful. Do I smell bananas?"

"You certainly do." She began cutting a few slices, "According to my extensive research, you are not a fan of sweets. But, you are fond of bananas. So, I made banana bread for you." She set a small plate in front of him with a slice of the banana bread then poured tea for him. "Chef said that as far as he knows you've never been served this."

"I have never heard of it." He said. He waited until she took a slice for herself and poured another cup of tea before he tasted the piece she'd given him. His reaction was immediate, "This is very good!" She smiled at him. "Where did you learn to cook and bake so well?"

She nibbled a bit, washed it down with tea. "When I was first brought to my father's palace I was terrified of everyone. I spent a lot of time hiding in the kitchen. It started with the serving girl that brought meals to my room. She was very kind to me, so I began to follow her down to the kitchen. The cook caught me and I freaked out. She calmed me down and let me stay. Everyday I went down to the kitchen to spend time with her. Her name is Omija and she is an amazing lady. She taught me to cook and treated me like a normal person. In the kitchen I didn't have to be Princess Myssa, I could just be myself." She smiled. "Omija once told me that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Byakuya's eyes held hers. "Not always," he tweaked the tip of her nose and grinned when she swatted, "but it doesn't hurt." It felt so good to sit with her and be at ease. "Tell me, why does your father call you Aleris?"

"Aleris means 'cherished' in dragonspeak. Father has called me that from the first moment he saw me." She looked a bit sad, "Sometimes I think he doesn't like to call me Myssa because it's the name my mother gave me." She shook her head, "I really don't even know if my mother named me. Maren once told me that she named me, but I was very young, and Maren can be manipulative. So, I really don't know what to believe." His fingers twitched…he wanted to pull her to him and comfort her. He saw the sadness leave her face as she propped her chin on her hand to gaze at him. "Which parent named you, Byakuya?"

"My parents decided together." His voice took on the sound of fond memory. "They always made decisions together. Growing up, I remember soft talking and laughter. My mother had a gift for music. She often played a koto. But, my favorite was when she played the shakuhachi." Closed his eyes, "Sometimes I can still hear the haunting notes of her flute as if it were only yesterday." A moment later he opened his eyes to see a wistful look on Myssa's face. Her eyes spoke of longing, of what could have been, of heartbreak. Then, like a ripple in a pond, it faded away.

"Did you ever learn to play any musical instruments?" She asked.

"No. Unfortunately, I did not inherit my mother's gift."

"You should try again. If it can be taught, then it should only be a matter of practice to become at least passing fair at playing." She looked enthusiastic. "When was the last time you tried to play an instrument?"

"I was very young, it was before I entered the academy." He said.

"Think of all the disciplines you have mastered since then. Surely, mastering kido is more difficult than playing music." She looked thoughtful. "There is a uniquely beautiful power in music. It can express what words cannot; it can move the heart through a myriad of emotions; it can soothe; it can inspire. It has a magic all its own."

A few more bricks fell away from the walls around Byakuya's heart.

-The Next Day-

Long before dawn, Byakuya woke Myssa and told her to dress for training. She looked past him to the darkness outside and then gave him a dirty look. "Have you lost your mind? It's still dark outside!" She pulled the blanket over her head, "Come back at dawn."

"We will be having a light breakfast before we get started. By dawn, we will be well into training." He started to pull the cover off of her. "Do not make me drag you out of bed."

She squawked and seized the sliding blanket. "Byakuya!" She lost the brief tug of war. He grabbed an ankle. She nudged Tamor, who was nestled in the pillow next to hers. "Tamor! Attack!"

The dragon gave her a drowsy look, yawned all teeth and curling tongue. "Enjoy your training, princess." He went back to sleep.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get up!" She gave in. Byakuya let go of her ankle and she got out of bed. Her hair was all mussed and she was rubbing sleepily at her eye. She didn't see him grinning.

Once she had washed up and gotten dressed, Myssa was fully awake. After their light breakfast, Byakuya led her to the other side of the estate to the private training area. It was nearly as large as squad six's arena. In the equipment room Byakuya tried to get Myssa to don padding to protect her from any strikes with the wooden swords they would be using. She refused, telling him that she was not made of glass and would take her licks, thank you very much.

After warm up exercises, Byakuya began teaching Myssa. He was very thorough and patient as he showed her how to hold the wooden sword and move with it. He wasn't shocked that she learned very quickly. He would show her something once or twice then she would do it over and over under his watchful eye. He corrected when necessary until he felt she was ready to move on to the next lesson.

By late morning, they were just beginning to slowly move through light strikes. Myssa kept forgetting her foot work and Byakuya kept tapping his sword on her ankles when she stepped incorrectly. When Yoruichi and Xanthan entered the training area, Myssa lost focus and waved at them. Byakuya smacked her on the butt with his wooden sword and snapped, "Focus!"

She looked stunned, almost a _how-dare-you_ look. He expected her to fuss at him, but she gave him a slight bow of her head, never taking her eyes off of his. "Apologies, sensei." She ignored Yoruichi and her father, raised her wooden sword and waited for Byakuya to continue.

For an hour he put her through drills, every so often trying to land a strike when she least expected it. At midday he called a stop for lunch. A servant brought them a meal. Together they sat in the shade and ate. Their only conversation was about training. She had questions. When he answered them, he had her full attention.

After lunch, Byakuya tested Myssa with sparring. She never complained when he rapped her knuckles or smacked her with his sword. She would grunt or yelp, straighten her spine, then face him down again. Often, he would stop to show her something. She would take what he taught her and put it to use. Through it all, she never got frustrated. She behaved like someone who was intent on devouring every bit of knowledge he was willing to give.

Late in the afternoon they were both sweaty and Myssa admitted that her arms were feeling like jelly. Byakuya led her to a large tree just outside the training area and stretched out under it. "I'm impressed, you did very well. Your stamina is impressive and you learn fast."

Myssa was gingerly trying to sit down on the grass next to him. Her butt was very sore. "Thanks." She gave up trying to sit and rolled onto her stomach. "Damn, Byakuya, you literally spanked my ass!"

He laughed, "It took you long enough to cover it." She stuck her tongue out at him as he grinned. He tapped on one of her bracelets. "How are you feeling?"

"Normal. I'm fatigued and don't need Tam to suppress my reiatsu. So, the bracelets are doing their job."

Silence fell. Myssa layed her head on her folded arms, facing Byakuya. He turned his head, letting his gaze roam over her features while her eyes where closed. "Myssa, if you could change anything about your life, what would you change?"

She opened her eyes. "I – I don't know." She thought about it for a few moments. "I wouldn't change anything."

"You would not wish to change your past? Have a mother that cared for you? Perhaps choose to be born to a family that is not royal?"

She sat up. "I am who I am today because of everything I've experienced both good and bad." Her eyes held his, "If I changed even one step on that path it may not have led me here. I would never risk that."

He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He would start at her lips, work his way down until she was stripped bare and shivering beneath him. _My sweet princess, do you have any idea what your words do to me?_

She stood up. "I need a shower. You are an excellent teacher, Byakuya. I really appreciate you taking the time to share your knowledge with me." She headed back to her room to clean up.

-The Next Day-

Myssa was a bit disappointed that Byakuya didn't wake her before dawn again. At breakfast she hoped he would give her some idea when they would train together again. Instead, he told her that a new guest would be arriving in an hour. He saw her face change from bright and happy to closed and flat. She spoke politely, but her displeasure was obvious. He had to hide a grin in his tea cup.

The new potential bride was a real contender. She was lovely, intelligent, and sweet-natured. Byakuya took her for a walk in the gardens. He expected to find Myssa alone with books, working on research. But, she wasn't. She was dressed in form-hugging pants and a wrap top – and she wasn't alone. She was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Yoruichi. To his surprise, she was more than holding her own. Both women had their hair up in high ponytails with colored ribbons. Seeing Byakuya and his guest, the women halted their exchange. Byakuya made introductions. His guest was Lady Keiko.

He spoke to Myssa, "You are quite good at hand-to-hand combat."

"I trained with the royal masters of Dragon Realm. My father and my brothers also took it upon themselves to train me."

Keiko smiled, "I wish I could learn some combat skills."

"It's never too late." Myssa said. "Change your clothes, we'll teach you."

"My parents would never allow it." Keiko said. "It's not proper for a noblewoman of my clan."

"Well, if Byakuya marries you, you'll be free to learn. I'm sure he'd be happy to teach you all kinds of things." Myssa said. Yoruichi pinched the back of her arm. "Ow!"

Byakuya knew Myssa was aiming a dig at him. He kept his face placid and ignored the comment despite how much he wanted to drag her off to a private place and set her straight.

Yoruichi intervened. "Myssa, you better get moving before I grab that ribbon right off of you."

Myssa smiled at Keiko, "Very nice to meet you, Lady Keiko, I hope you have a pleasant day." She took off in a blur of shunpo with Yoruichi in pursuit. Byakuya's eyes widened – when had she learned that? Yoruichi must have taught her and the speed at which Myssa learned all she would need was practice.

-Later around 5 o'clock-

Byakuya walked into his bathroom. He thought for a moment that he'd walked into the wrong one because Myssa was standing there in a white robe. Her hair was wet. Her leg was propped up on the edge of his enormous bath tub and she was rubbing lotion on her leg. The sight nearly undid him. _Those legs…_ "Why are you in here?" He asked.

"The plumbing is broken in my bathroom. A man is in there repairing it now. I needed a shower. I hope you don't mind." She replied.

His thoughts were scattered, his eyes glued to her leg. "I need a shower."

"Don't let me stop you." She flashed him a grin, "I've been dying to catch a gander at you with your shirt off."

He quirked a brow. He felt his cheeks warm a bit. "I saw you use shunpo."

She nodded. "Dragons use something similar so when Yoruichi taught me today, it wasn't hard to pick up. I just need practice."

"Who won?" _As if I need to ask, the cat demon always manages to win._

"She did. I took a misstep off a tree limb and she yanked my ribbon off as I fell." She rubbed the lotion up her thigh.

Byakuya's libido went into high gear. _Gods help me, I am going to need a cold shower._

"How was your afternoon with Lady Keiko?"

"Amicable."

"I like her. She seems kind. A big improvement over the others."

"She's nice." _But your legs are much nicer…_

She began slathering lotion on the other leg. His eyes followed and he pressed his lips together to keep from licking them. "I won't be here for dinner." She said.

"Out with Rangiku again?"

"No. I have a date."

He faltered slightly, "A _what_?"

She spoke slowly, "A – date. Y'know, what people do when they are attracted to each other."

He was unable to mask the flare of anger, "With whom?"

"Shuhei Hisagi." She was rather pleased to see his reaction. She finished with the lotion. "Thank you for the use of your bathroom." She smiled at him. "I hope you have a nice evening with Keiko." She walked out, not acknowledging in any way that he was angry about her date.

Byakuya wanted to stop her, tell her not to go, tell her that he wanted her to stay with him. He imagined it all: holding her, touching her, kissing her. But, instead, he let her go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shuhei took Myssa out to eat at the most popular place in the Seireitei. The moment they walked in together, nearly every soul reaper in the establishment was staring at them. Myssa felt self-conscious while Shuhei seemed to suffering an attack of nerves. Once they sat down and ordered their food, she did her best to put him at ease. "So, how much did you win by landing a date with me?"

Shuhei startled and flushed. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "Shunsui told me about the betting pool."

"What made you pick me?"

She smiled at him. "You're handsome. And, according to rumor, much more interested romantically in Rangiku."

"I am not." He protested.

She couldn't resist teasing him, "You're not handsome? I think you are."

"I meant I'm not interested in Rangiku…like that…anymore." The pink was still coloring his cheeks but was beginning to fade. "Wait, if you thought…"

She held up her hand. "I'll explain everything over dinner."

Their food was served. Myssa explained to Shuhei about her situation with Byakuya and Shunsui's suggestion to date. "Y'know, saying it all out loud, it sounds really awful. I feel like a selfish idiot." Shook her head, "I told Shunsui this was a bad idea. I'm truly sorry, Shuhei."

He gave her a sweet smile, "It's all right. You're not selfish or an idiot." Took a sip of his drink. "Head Captain Kyoraku was right, you should date. Make some new friends. We're all curious about you. It's not often that we get someone new to hang around with. We've all been working and living together for so long, a new face is pretty exciting."

"I'm not really a new face. I've been visiting the Seireitei for over forty years."

"Yeah, but you've always kept yourself tucked away with Head Captain Kyoraku or Captain Ukitake. Rukia and Renji said they met you by accident at Ugendo."

"If it wasn't for those two, I'd never have met all the people that I have. They have a gift for getting me out socially before I realize where I am."

He chuckled, "I never would have thought you to be so shy."

"I'm not shy, I just have some bad things in my past. Despite how much I enjoy being around people, I still find myself slipping back into old fears once in a while. They have a tendency to pop up at weird times." She said.

"All the more reason for you to get out and surround yourself with friends." He said. "We've all got some horrors in our past but being there for each other we get beyond those fears."

They talked for a while. Shuhei told her about how he was almost eaten by a hollow when he was a child. The more she listened to Shuhei, the more she liked him. He was an incredibly nice man and more than easy on the eyes. She asked if the hollow that attacked him as a child had been the cause of his facial scars. His face tightened just a bit and he shifted in his seat.

Myssa knew right away that Shuhei was uncomfortable with her question. She reached across the table and touched his hand, "Hey, you don't have to say anything about your scars. Trust me, I know how disturbing it can be to explain how you were marked." Her eyes held his. "It took me many years before I could even stand for anyone to see mine. And I still have trouble talking about how I got it." She pushed her hair aside and turned her shoulder so he could see the upper end of her scar. "My scar crosses my back all the way to my hip." She smiled at him and sat back. "Dragons revere scars and honor any who bear them. In Dragon Realm, all believe that scars forge strength in a person and should be a source of pride. Women there prefer men with visible scars. For them it shows everyone the bravery and strength of the man they have chosen." She snickered softly, "If you ever set foot in Dragon Realm, you will have women queuing up for a chance to claim you."

After dinner, Shuhei and Myssa went to a karaoke bar where Rukia, Renji, and a few other lieutenants were having drinks. They took their turns singing. Shuhei's deep, gravelly timbre adapted rather well to singing. Myssa's voice was pleasant enough, not anything special or amazing, but at least no one cringed, covered their ears, or left the room.

After a couple of hours socializing with their friends, Shuhei and Myssa went for a walk. They enjoyed each other's company. It was easy for them to talk to each other.

"I've given some thought to your situation with Captain Kuchiki." Shuhei said.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"You said you didn't want to talk about it. I never agreed to anything."

She huffed, "I still don't want to talk about Byakuya. I've decided to just remain friends with him. If he was interested in something more with me then he wouldn't be parading noblewomen through his house."

"Myssa, for a man like Captain Kuchiki, letting a woman into his life is a huge decision. He has been alone for so long mourning his wife, I don't think he thought he would care for anyone that way ever again. If he has feelings for you, it's going to take a lot of time before he'll act on them." She hadn't told him that Byakuya had kissed her. She still half-believed that he might be hoping to have her as his mistress after he married a noblewoman. Shuhei continued, "You should go out with other men. Don't stand still waiting for someone who may or may not return your affection." He started chuckling, "Although, if you really want to make Captain Kuchiki jealous, go out on a date with Captain Zaraki. They don't get along very well."

"I was going to ask him out. I want to talk to him about his eye patch. Now that I have to wear reiatsu restraints, I thought Captain Zaraki could offer some insight and advice."

They stopped to sit in a park and talk a while longer. After a couple of hours, they made their way to the front gate of the Kuchiki estate. It was after midnight.

Myssa stood in the soft light of the lamps on the front gate. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Shuhei. I had a great time with you."

He smiled, "Same here. You're really easy to talk to."

"No filters. It's easier to connect with someone when you're open and honest."

"Maybe you should be open and honest with Captain Kuchiki." 

She shook her head, "I'm too afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of rejection. Of destroying the friendship we have."

"The greater the risk, the greater the reward."

"The greater the loss if it doesn't go well." She segued, "Speaking of risk and reward – do I get a kiss good-night?"

"I dunno." He stood to his full height, "Do you want one?"

She smiled, "I most certainly do. I think it would be very nice to be kissed by you, Shuhei Hisagi."

He smiled and pulled her close. His hands cupped her face, bringing her lips to his. He lingered a bit, kissing her lips slowly, unable to resist a nibble at her full lower lip.

Myssa's toes were wiggling in her shoes. Shuhei was damn good at kissing. If he was this good with just his lips, she could only imagine what he'd be like with his tongue in the mix. When she opened her eyes, he was grinning down at her.

"So, was that 'nice'?" His voice was just a bit rougher, a hint that he had enjoyed their kiss.

"That was way better than 'nice'."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, Myssa."

"Goodnight, Shuhei."

Neither of them knew that Byakuya had seen everything. It had taken monumental control to keep himself from attacking Shuhei. He hadn't been close enough to hear what they were saying, but Myssa seemed as if she had enjoyed being kissed by Shuhei. The thought that she could start a relationship with someone other than himself was unacceptable.

-The Next Day-

Myssa showed up for breakfast. She was cheerful. Byakuya knew her well enough to know she was trying to gauge if and how her date with Hisagi had affected him. They were the only two at breakfast. Polite pleasantries were exchanged over their meal. After she finished the last bite of her fruit he asked about her evening. "How was your date with Lt. Hisagi? Did you have a nice time?"

She hadn't expected him to be so direct. "It was fun. Shuhei is a great guy."

"Will you be seeing him again?"

"I'm meeting him at the Squad 9 training grounds in a little while. I need the practice. The bracelets are…a concern."

The note of unease in her tone made him forget all about Hisagi. "Are you having trouble?"

"Not exactly." Shook her head. "I don't know, maybe it's just psychological."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was uncollared I spent so long blocked from my birthrights and reiatsu that it took a long time for me to adjust. I expected something similar when my father put these bracelets on me. I thought they would ease the burden." She ran a finger over the pattern on one. "They didn't ease it, they took it away completely."

He reached over and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Myssa, you can still access your powers while wearing the bracelets. You are just limited to how much power you can use unless you remove them."

Her eyes lifted to his, "I'm afraid to take them off."

"Why?"

"That day at Kiske's, I lost all control. I reached a point where I couldn't pull back. It's…" her voice was soft, "It's like I wasn't _me_ anymore." She shook her head slightly, "I've been trying to put words to what I felt, but I can't. All I know is that I never want to feel that way again."

His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. "Be patient, Myssa, your training has just started. You will learn and get stronger. Practice will give you control over your powers."

"My father said the same thing, almost word for word."

His mouth quirked in a slight smile, "So, you are saying I have the wisdom of a king." One eyebrow arched.

She laughed, "Oh, absolutely – with an ego to match."

He couldn't help himself, he lifted her hand. Turning her wrist to his lips, he heard her suck in a breath and felt her pulse quicken when he pressed a kiss there.

Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and flop around on the floor. The heated look in his eyes made desire snake through her veins. She shook in his grasp. His eyes smoldered with desire.

"I am Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, head of my clan, ego comes with the title." He let the smile spread just a bit further.

She melted. _Damn him and his ability to reduce me to a quivering mess!_

The sound of footsteps had Byakuya returning to his usual calm disposition a moment before Ginrei and Keiko joined them. Greetings were exchanged as the two newcomers sat down at the table.

"Lady Keiko, have you enjoyed your stay here?" Myssa asked politely.

Keiko smiled, "Yes, very much so. I am particularly fascinated by the work you have been doing. Byakuya speaks of it very often."

Myssa tensed. Keiko was using Byakuya's name with no title, no honorific. Not a good sign.

"I would like to hear some of your adventures as a relic hunter. Perhaps over tea?" Keiko asked.

"I would like that." Myssa stood. "If you'll pardon me, I'm due for training. Perhaps later."

"I will be staying for a while so I am sure we will have plenty of opportunities to talk." Keiko smiled again, genuine and sweet.

Byakuya flinched when he saw Myssa stiffen. He knew exactly where her mind went.

-A little later: Squad 9 training grounds-

Shuhei and Myssa's training drew quite a crowd. It began with just Jushiro, Kensei, and Tamor sitting in the shade watching the pair. Once the reiatsu started flying it drew soul reapers like bears to honey. Even Kenpatchi came to watch, hoping for the chance to get in on the action. Byakuya had shown up about an hour after they started training. After Myssa's unease during breakfast, he was determined to keep a close eye on her. He wanted to be close just in case she need help.

Training halted for lunch. Myssa was invited to Squad 11 to train with them. Kenpatchi insisted. He even told Shuhei to come along.

Much to Byakuya's dismay, Myssa accepted the invitation. He didn't like the thought of her being around that pack of ruffians, especially their captain. He went to his office to lose himself in work. The distraction didn't work and he spent the afternoon in a surly mood.

-Later that night-

Myssa went on a date with Yumichika Ayasegawa. When Byakuya found out his mood deteriorated even further. He was silent throughout dinner. Instead of spending time with Keiko after dinner, he locked himself in his study.

Around midnight, he watched as Yumichika kissed Myssa goodnight. Friendly, almost platonic, the kiss was still way too personal for his liking – especially because it was a Squad 11 officer that was touching Myssa.

-The Next Day-

Myssa spent the morning training with Squad 11 again. After lunch, she returned to the Kuchiki estate to work on relic research.

Byakuya was in a foul mood all day at work. Renji, knowing his captain as well as he did, figured out really fast that giving Byakuya a wide berth was the order of the day. Of course, on the surface he was the picture of calm, but his eyes held an edge that said, _Breathe wrong in my presence and you will suffer._

Before dinner that evening, Myssa gave Byakuya her daily report and then went out with Ikkaku Madarame. Byakuya was seething. _Another one from Squad 11?!_ He wondered if she knew of his distaste for them and was doing this all on purpose.

That night he made himself stay away from the front gate. There was no way he would have been able to stomach seeing Lt. Madarame touch Myssa.

-The Next Day-

Byakuya awoke to find Myssa sitting on the engawa with a pile of over a dozen books. Tamor was in the flower bed, rolling in the dew-covered flowers. "No training today?" Byakuya asked.

"Too much to wade through. One of your relatives sent some books and records he found in storage. It's going to take a week to sort through it all."

He sounded pleased, "I suppose that is going to put a crimp in your social life."

She shot him an annoyed look before casting her eyes back to the book in her hands. "How much longer is Keiko staying here?"

"A little while longer."

She stood and opened the door to her room. "She's a keeper. I really like her." She went inside and shut the door.

He had been wondering why she hadn't pulled any pranks on Keiko. He thought she had stopped because she was dating other men. Now he knew it was because she liked Keiko.

That evening, Byakuya had expected to see Myssa at dinner, but she was absent. He went to her room to see if she was still working and had forgotten to stop for a meal. The last time he had seen her was when she gave him a report mid-afternoon. The report had been promising and seemed that the new materials would help her track down the last four relics.

Tamor informed Byakuya that Myssa had gone out on a date with Kenpatchi Zaraki. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. His mind played out so many scenarios of Zaraki with Myssa that he drove himself crazy. He was so upset he went to Rukia. When he explained to her that he wanted her to talk to Myssa and warn her to stay away from Zaraki, Rukia had had to fight down a smile. She had never seen her brother so agitated over anything, and certainly not over a woman.

"Look, if it bothers you so much to see her going out with other men then do something about it. Tell her how you feel." Rukia said.

"I cannot. She has made it clear that we are just friends."

"Is that what you want?" She asked. "Maybe it's time for you to listen to your heart and follow it, brother."

He realized that he'd emotionally painted himself into a corner. He'd given himself excuse after excuse to put off accepting what he felt. Logic told him it wasn't supposed to happen so fast. But, in that moment he finally allowed the word to have a voice… _Love. I love Myssa. I don't want to be her friend, I want to be her husband. I cannot imagine the world without her in it._

His silences were hard to read so Rukia pressed on. "I'll come over later and talk to Myssa."

The relief on his face was instant. "Thank you, Rukia."

-A little after 11 o'clock-

When Myssa got home, she found Rukia sitting outside her room with Tamor. They were playing cards and talking. She smiled when she saw her friend, "Hi, Rukia!"

"How was your date with Captain Zaraki?" No beating around the bush, Rukia jumped right in.

"Interesting." Myssa sat down next to her. "He is a _very_ blunt man."

Rukia gave a little laugh. "He is rather rough around the edges."

Myssa giggled. "He reminds me so much of my brother Rygar it's scary. Which is probably why I like Kenny, I understand his particular brand of crazy."

"So, you had a good time with him?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I asked him out so I could talk to him about his eye patch."

"Are you having trouble with your bracelets?" Rukia was concerned.

"Not exactly. It's just a bit of an adjustment that's taking longer than I thought. Kenny was really helpful. He told me I should take the bracelets off at least once a week to get used to the rush of reiatsu so I can gain control over it. He even offered to help me." She grinned, "Then, he gave me a big grin and said 'Wanna fuck?'"

Rukia gasped, "What?!"

"I told you, the man is _very_ blunt."

"Yes. One of the reasons he and my brother don't get along."

"Maybe." She paused, then. "Y'know, I'm just guessing here but I think those two envy something about each other."

"I can't imagine what." 

"Think about it. Kenny has no family, no roots other than those he's created for himself, he's from the poorest district in the Soul Society. He's almost the complete opposite of Byakuya."

"That I can see. But, Byakuya? What could my brother possibly envy about Captain Zaraki?"

"You're kidding, right?" Myssa said. "Byakuya is so burdened with the weight of duty and the expectations of nobility. Don't you think he'd like to be able to forget all of that and do or say whatever he wants, whenever he wants? Kenny lives with a freedom that Byakuya will never be able to."

"I never thought about that." Rukia's eyes met and held Myssa's, "You care for my brother, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Probably more than I should."

"Do you…love my brother?"

Myssa sighed. "Rukia, what I feel for Byakuya is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. 'Love' seems like too small a word to describe it."

"You should tell him."

"No. It would end our friendship." Myssa said. "It has been made very clear to me that Byakuya and I will never be more than friends. I am…unsuitable as anything else."

"That's not true. He doesn't care about your lineage."

"Why should he? I'm not on the list of clan-approved potential brides."

"I know he has feelings for you."

"That changes nothing." Myssa sighed. "His heart still belongs to Hisana. I cannot live with being second in his heart. Maybe that's selfish of me, but I will not give all of myself to someone who will not do the same. Byakuya has decided to marry for duty and I feel sorry for whomever he chooses. She will never be able to truly call him her own."

Rukia scowled, "I think you're wrong."

"I could be. He is so guarded it's hard to know what he feels. For a while he let me see past those walls, but not anymore. The message is very clear: forbidden, off limits, not for you. So, I will remain his friend and be grateful for that because it's better than not having him in my life at all."

Rukia layed her hand Myssa's. "Myssa…"

Myssa sighed again. "Please, I cannot abide pity."

"What will you do? Are you going to keep dating?"

"First and foremost, I made a commitment to hunt down the Kuchiki relics and I will see that through no matter what. As for dating, I only did that to illicit a reaction from Byakuya. I needed to know if there was anything between us worth fighting for." She shook her head. "I know now that there isn't. He will do his duty and marry someone like Keiko to produce an heir for the clan."

"That's not what he wants."

"Isn't it? Doesn't Byakuya always get what he wants? Actions speak much louder than words and his are practically screaming. If he wanted me as more than his friend or his mistress, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"You are very wrong, Myssa. I'm here now because of my brother." Myssa looked confused. "He was so upset that he came to me for help."

Myssa couldn't take this, not now. "Rukia, please, whatever you are about to say – don't. I can live with only being his friend. What I cannot live with is the ache of hope burning in my heart for something that I can't have. I'd rather be tortured in the Royal dungeon again. So, let this be an end to this and we will never speak of it again." Tears were escaping down her cheeks. She stood. "I'm sorry, but I must say goodnight." She went into her room and shut the door.

Byakuya had been on his way to his room when he heard Rukia and Myssa talking about her date with Kenpatchi. He started to turn and walk away; he didn't want to hear that she had had fun with the brute. When he heard her say that Kenpatchi reminded her of her brother, he got curious. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but for some reason his feet were rooted to the spot. When Rukia had asked Myssa if she loved him, he held his breath. Her answer made his heart hammer in his chest. He wanted to round the corner, carry her to his bed, and show her over and over what he felt for her.

What Myssa had said next about Hisana and about him being forbidden had been like a knife in the heart. Worse still was her logic that followed. The word "mistress" had made his blood boil. He would _never_ treat anyone so dishonorably, especially her.

Hearing the utter defeat in her voice upset him more than her date with Kenpatchi. He'd been biding his time until Keiko left before he approached Myssa to state his desire to formally court her. He wanted to do this right, she deserved no less. But, he knew he'd have to step up his plan before he lost her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-The Next Day-

Bright and early, Myssa awoke and went to have breakfast. The house was eerily quiet. She and Tamor encountered no one, not even a servant or guard. In the kitchen, they found the chef passed out on the floor and burning with fever. She and Tamor got him up and moved to the servants' housing. That's where they found the rest of the staff. Everyone was in various stages of illness, fevered and vomiting. She sent Tamor to Squad 4 for help then to Squad 6 to tell Renji that Byakuya wouldn't be at work today. She ran through the house straight to Byakuya's room. He was still in bed. His hair was damp from sweat and his face was flushed and hot to the touch. She got a washrag from the bathroom, soaked it in cold water then placed it on Byakuya's forehead. He moaned softly in his sleep but didn't open his eyes.

Myssa went to check on Ginrei. He was ill too, but not as badly as everyone else. He was able to get up and into a cool bath on his own. She told him to rest, that she would see to everyone.

She went to Keiko's room. The noblewoman was weak and sick. Myssa helped her into a cool bath to bring down her fever. While Keiko soaked, Myssa changed her bedding. Once that was done, Myssa got Keiko dressed in a clean night gown and back into bed after getting her to drink some water.

Myssa went back to Byakuya. She woke him up and helped him out of bed. He was weak and needed her help to get into the bathroom. He complained – a lot. Most of his fussing was lost in the fever haze so only broken phrases and words were mumbled. Once she got him into a cool bath he began to feel better. He quickly grabbed a washrag to cover his "dignity" which did nothing except give her something for scale to gauge measurement.

She sat on the side of the tub and washed his hair. He was not a happy man and tried to wave her off, "I can do that. You should leave now."

"Oh, hush," she said, "I finally get a chance to see you naked and you want to take away my fun."

His voice was tired, slightly annoyed, "Myssa…"

She cut him off, "Byakuya, everyone in this house is sick except Tamor and me."

"The staff?"

"Everyone. I don't know what happened, but my guess would be a virus."

"My grandfather and Keiko?"

"I've already checked on them. Ginrei is doing rather well. He's probably back in bed by now. Keiko is pretty sick. I gave her a bath, changed her bedding, and then got her back to bed. She's sleeping now."

"What about the staff?"

"I made sure they were all in their quarters. Tamor should be back soon with help from Squad 4." She shifted to a new position. "Lean back so I can rinse your hair."

He felt her hand on the back of his neck, supporting him as he laid back toward the faucet. Cradling his neck, she rinsed his hair, her free hand working through the strands to make sure all the shampoo was cleared away. He watched her, taking in the look of gentleness on her face. She hummed softly as her fingers massaged his scalp, a soothing tune that was unfamiliar. He wanted to give in and close his eyes. But, he didn't want to stop gazing at her.

Once she was satisfied that his hair was rinsed properly, she turned off the water and helped him sit up. She used a towel to dry his hair as much as she could. Next, she held a large towel open for him as he got out of the bath. He hated that he had to grab her shoulder to steady himself, hated that she was seeing him in such a weakened state. She sat him at the vanity with a hair dryer and then left the bathroom to change the bedding.

Myssa was tucking in the last corner of the fresh bedding when she heard Byakuya retching in the bathroom. She got to him just in time. The hand holding back his hair was shaky and he was sinking to his knees. She caught him, easing him down to sit on the floor against the vanity. A cold washrag was quick to cool his face and clean his lips. Her lovely eyes were reassuring, "It'll be all right."

"I feel awful." Byakuya admitted.

"I know." She helped him up. "Let's get you back into bed." She held one of his thick winter robes for him to slip in to. At the sink, he used mouthwash while she stayed near if he needed her.

In the bedroom, she had him sit long enough for her to braid his hair to keep it out of the way should he be sick again.

As Myssa tucked him into bed, Byakuya let his surliness slip out. "I can manage. You do not need to tend to me."

She laughed softly, "Oh, yes, I do. You may as well get used to it because until you're well I'm only leaving this room for food, drink, and fresh linens." He scowled at her and began protesting. Her eyes took on a gleam of don't-even-bother-arguing. "Stuff your pride in a box, Byakuya Kuchiki! I don't walk out on a friend that needs help. You can bitch and glare at me all you want, but until you are strong enough to remove me from this room, I'm staying! End of discussion!"

There was a knock on the door. Byakuya was relieved to see Isane when Myssa let her in. While she examined Byakuya, she informed them that everyone in the household was suffering from a food-borne virus. Members of Squad 4 were going to take care of the staff, Ginrei, and Keiko. Myssa told Isane she would be caring for Byakuya. He cut her a look that spoke clearly of his annoyance. Isane gave him medicine for the nausea and fever. The only thing to do was to ride out the virus. The medicine would ease the symptoms and bed rest was the only other prescribed action. Isane gave Myssa the dosage instructions, wished Byakuya well, and then left.

Byakuya was surly and it was written all over his face. Myssa left Tamor standing guard over the grouchy noble while she went to the kitchen to make big pots of soup for everyone. After all, someone had to make sure everyone got fed.

-Later the evening-

Myssa spent the whole day cooking and cleaning. She made several trips to Byakuya's room to check on him and see if Tamor needed anything. She coordinated with the Squad 4 members so that hot, nourishing soup was available for lunch and dinner for everyone.

Byakuya slept all day. When he woke it was almost 9 o'clock. While he tended his needs in the bathroom, Myssa went to the kitchen to get him some soup and big glass of water.

He was sitting up in bed when she returned. Setting a bed tray over his lap, she asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. The nausea and fever seem to be gone." The scent of the soup reached his nose. "This smells delicious. Is the chef well?"

She sat down in an armchair a few feet away. "I cooked. It's Omija's recipe."

"Tamor said you were cleaning all day."

"I was."

"And you found time to cook?"

"Soup isn't labor intensive. Throw in the ingredients and stir occasionally. I had help from the Squad 4 folks too, so it wasn't like I held down the fort alone."

"That is not what was reported to me."

"Reports?" She shot Tamor a glare. "You let people bother him?"

"I didn't want to let anyone in. Lord Kuchiki insisted." Tamor replied.

Byakuya spoke before Myssa could. "Hanataro says you have taken command of my house quite skillfully."

She turned to Tamor. "Tam, I left you a big steak on the counter in the kitchen. I'll be seeing to Byakuya's care until morning. Thank you very much for your help."

Tamor bid them both 'goodnight' and left the room.

Once the door shut, Myssa said, "Well, let's have it."

"Have what?"

"The chewing out, the scolding, or are you saving that for dessert?"

"I am not going to scold you. I was going to thank you. Today was a bad day and you did not hesitate to step in and help. I appreciate all the hard work you have done for me and my entire household."

"You're welcome." She relaxed. "Now, eat your soup before it gets cold."

He ate the soup and took more medicine. She set the tray outside his door. "Can I get you anything? A book maybe?"

"I prefer your company." He patted the bed next to him. "Since you are staying the night, we could talk. I would enjoy hearing more about your experiences as a relic hunter."

"Alright, but I need a shower first."

She went to her room. Since it was one door down from his, she didn't have to go far.

Myssa returned fifteen minutes later with a book in her hand and wearing pink plaid pajama shorts and a baggy, white T-shirt. Grabbing some pillows, she stacked them against the high footboard of Byakuya's huge bed.

Byakuya waited for her to settle and face him. He quirked a brow, "Keeping a discreet distance?"

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind. I just wanted to be able to face you and be comfortable."

Myssa stretched out her legs. Byakuya was instantly glad she'd chosen to lay that way.

She watched his eyes heat up as they travelled slowly up and down her legs. Men looked at her all the time with desire. She was used to ignoring those looks. However, when Byakuya looked at her like that she felt very different. She wanted him touch her. A quick fantasy flashed through her mind of him on his hands and knees, crawling up her body to press her into the mattress with a deep kiss. She would give anything to be able to claim him as her mate. A life with him would be so wonderful, but that was never going to happen. She would never be good enough. The squeezing ache in her heart nearly made her gasp. _Sweet stars, Byakuya, why can't I stop loving you so damn much?_

The little box in the dark corner of her heart cracked open, her love for him sneaking out to peek from her eyes. He saw the emotions shifting in her eyes as love became sadness. It nearly broke him. He nearly told her how he felt, how he wanted only her. Now was not the time, he needed to be well, strong, able to hold her and make her understand what she meant to him.

"What book did you bring?" He asked.

"One of my journals. I thought it would be easier to recount one of my hunts."

He settled back into the pillows. "No one has read to me since I was a child." He looked pleased. She gave him a sweet smile before opening the journal and reading.

After a few hours, Myssa shifted back to the other end of the bed to lay on her stomach. Byakuya had questions. They had discussions. They had debates. Those were his favorite because she got so animated. The fatigue of the day finally caught up with her and she drifted off halfway through an explanation of laws dealing with the possession of relics. He pulled the covers over her and then watched her sleep for a little while before he too succumbed to slumber.

-The Next Morning-

Byakuya woke up with Myssa in his arms, her legs comfortably twined with his. Her head was tucked under his chin. Her deep, even breaths ghosted over his collarbone. A soft kiss against her temple was an indulgence as well as the hand that sank into her hair to stroke the silky strands.

Myssa was dreaming of Byakuya. She could smell him. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers. The wonderful idea that he was hers made her heart sing. And here in her dreams, he was completely hers, no one could take that away – ever. Her senses began to warn her that the lips on her temple and the hand in her hair weren't a dream – they were real.

She woke with a start. She was in Byakuya's arms! Alarms went off in her head. Her body responded immediately. Scrambling back, she caught a glimpse of his shocked expression before she ran out of real estate on the bed and tumbled right onto the floor.

Byakuya followed, laying on the bed, peering over the edge. "Are you all right?"

She was laying on the floor, mortified. "If by 'all right' you mean uninjured, then, yes, I'm fine. However, I'm about hip-deep in humiliation at the moment."

He was amused. "I do not suppose telling you how cute you looked with your arms and legs flailing would help the situation?"

She started laughing, "Definitely not."

A knock on the door got her off the floor to answer it. Hanataro reported that everyone was better and returning to their duties and routines. Squad 4 was leaving but would return if needed. Byakuya thanked Hanataro for his and his squad's help.

"Are you feeling better too?" Myssa asked as she closed the door after Hanataro left.

"I am. I feel back to normal."

"Good. I'll leave you to get ready for work." She opened the door to leave.

"Myssa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make any plans for dinner tonight. I want you to have dinner with me. There is something important I need to talk to you about."

She didn't find the request unusual. With the new research she was doing, it was time to start planning for the recovery of the relics. She thought that was what he wanted to discuss. "Alright."

At breakfast, Myssa was absent. She had gone for a run. She missed Keiko's announcement that she had accepted a marriage proposal from a nobleman that she was very fond of. Byakuya and Ginrei congratulated her.

Before he went to work, Byakuya made arrangements with the chef for a romantic dinner for two in the garden. Once he got home from work he was going to enjoy seeing the surprise on Myssa's face when he escorted her to a private place for them to share. They would eat dinner. Afterwards, he would tell her how he felt and that he wanted to formally court her.

He didn't care if anyone in his clan wouldn't approve of her. He would fight for her, and if that didn't work he would defy them all yet again. All that mattered to him was that she would be his and they could begin building a relationship beyond friendship.

For the first time in many years, he was happy. His heart was light and unburdened with overwhelming sadness. He had finally moved on from loosing Hisana, her memory was now no longer colored with grief. The guilt was gone. He loved Myssa with all his heart and it felt amazing. He was looking forward to the evening ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Later that afternoon around 4 o'clock-

Myssa returned an armful of books to the library. She found a happy Keiko hard at work with papers all over the desk. Myssa smiled at her, "Hi, Keiko! You look busy."

Keiko smiled too. "I am." She shuffled a few papers. "There is so much to do! I think I may be in over my head." She lost control of a fistful of papers and they scattered all over the floor.

Myssa helped Keiko retrieve the papers. She stopped when the content caught her eye. "These – look like – wedding plans."

Keiko beamed. "They are!"

Myssa felt sick, like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. She put the papers on the desk. "Congratulations, Keiko. I'm sure you and Byakuya will be very happy." She practically ran from the room before Keiko could correct her. Two steps into the hallway, she broke into shunpo.

Byakuya was in a captain's meeting. It wasn't until he got home that Keiko told him what had happened in the library. He knew there were only two places Myssa would run to – Shunsui's house or Ugendo.

Myssa had run straight to Shunsui's house. He was also in the captain's meeting. Nanao let her in and tried to calm her down. Myssa had known that Byakuya's marriage to someone would come, but it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

Nanao gave her some sake to try to settle her – big mistake. By the time Shunsui got home, Myssa had effectively emptied two bottles and was sloppy drunk. It took some time, but between the slurred speech and the crying, he finally got that Byakuya was going to marry someone named Gecko or maybe Kiku. Myssa was heartbroken and Shunsui didn't quite know what to do.

Not very long after Myssa staggered out into the garden, Byakuya arrived with Tamor. Tamor didn't wait for the door to open, he flew over the garden wall to look for Myssa. Nanao let Byakuya in and then went to get Shunsui.

"Where is Myssa?" Byakuya asked as Shunsui walked in from the outside.

"Roaring drunk and crying her eyes out in the garden."

Byakuya's eyes widened, " _Drunk?!_ But, she does not drink."

"I know. She killed two bottles of sake before I got home."

"I need to speak with her." He took a step toward the open doors to the garden.

Shunsui moved to block him. "Trust me, you don't want to see her like this. It's really bad." He showed Byakuya a bite mark on his wrist. "I tried to take the sake away from her and she bit me! She's found out that you're marrying Lady Gecko, imagine what she'll do to you."

"Her name is Keiko and I am not marrying her."

"Myssa said she saw her working on wedding plans."

"Yes, she is making plans to marry a nobleman of a different clan."

"So, you haven't chosen a bride then?"

"I have chosen someone to court with that intent," Byakuya looked to the open doors, "and she is the drunk, emotional mess in your garden."

Shunsui laughed, "Well, congratulations, Byakuya!"

"I had planned to speak with her after dinner tonight and declare my intentions. Then, this happened."

"I can set her straight once she sobers up." Shunsui offered.

"No. She needs to hear everything from me."

Myssa staggered into the room with Tamor hovering close. She was using the wall for support. "Ugh – I feel so sick…"

Shunsui was a blur of motion, "Not on my floors, young lady!" He scooped her up and used shunpo to get her into the bathroom.

Byakuya followed. Myssa was on her knees, retching into the toilet while Shunsui held her hair back. "That's it, petal, better out than in."

She sat back against the vanity, "Just kill me now." She saw Byakuya standing in the doorway. "Never mind, I'll just die of embarrassment."

Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest. "Threw quite the pity party for yourself, I see."

Her eyes flashed, "It's all your fault!" She dragged herself up the vanity. Her eyes changed color from deep, mossy green to bright, electric, emerald. "No way in Hell will I be your damned mistress, you hear me?!"

Byakuya reacted instantly, "I would _never_ treat you so dishonorably! _Never!_ "

Seeing her eyes change colors, Shunsui grabbed her arm, "OK, time for a shower, snarky pants."

"Not now. I'm gonna knock his teeth out!" Her teeth were bared. Her eyes were green fire. But, her legs wouldn't obey and she staggered against Shunsui.

"Riiiiiight." He steered her toward the shower, "Behave or I'll spank you like the brat you're being." He turned on the cold water and shoved her in, clothes and all. She sputtered and foul language filled the room, echoing off the tile. Most of it was aimed at Byakuya.

Byakuya looked unsettled. "Why did her eyes change color like that?"

"Dragonrage. If she had reached the final stage, she would have been a danger to both of us. The only thing that will snap her out of it is cold." Shunsui's arm jerked a bit as he kept his grip on Myssa who was trying to get out of the cold water.

"You have seen her like this before?"

"Never. But, she told Jushiro and me what to do if we ever saw her dragonrage take over." Shunsui shifted to turn off the water. Myssa was sitting on the floor of the shower, shivering, teeth chattering. He looked over his should at Byakuya. "I'll take care of Princess Potty-mouth tonight."

Byakuya gave him a nod, "Thank you, Shunsui, I'll come for her in the morning."

-The Next Morning-

Myssa woke up dressed in a white, silk kimono and laying across Shunsui's wide chest. Her head hurt horribly, the morning sun was stabbing into her eyes. Her mouth felt like it was lined with wool. Tamor was laying close by, snoring softly. Feeling her stir, Shunsui opened his eyes and watched her sit up next to him, her fingers combing absently through her tangled hair. "What happened?" She croaked.

Shunsui looked hurt, "You mean our magical night of passion has been forgotten?! You wound me, Myssa."

She tried for an exasperated look, but her bleary eyes made it impossible. "Very funny, Shunsui!" She grabbed her head, "Ugh! My head…"

"Serves you right," he huffed, "you were a mean drunk. You bit me!"

She put her hand on his wrist where her teeth marks were fading. "I'm so sorry, Shunsui."

"You're forgiven." He sat up. "I'll whip you up some of my secret hangover remedy. You'll feel much better by the time Byakuya comes to get you."

The previous night's events came rushing back: the sake, the puking, Byakuya, the dragonrage, the shower. She rubbed her hands over her face, "Ugh – Byakuya. How can I face him after all that ugliness last night?"

He got up and slipped on his kimono, "Have a little faith, he might surprise you."

"Yeah, with the speed at which I'm removed from his home." She looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

"The drying machine is broken. I hung them outside to dry." He headed for the door.

She went out to get her clothes as Shunsui went to the kitchen. Her clothes were dry so she stripped off the robe and got dressed in the cool morning air. Her mind kept churning over and over. She had almost succumbed to dragonrage again. The alcohol had destroyed her ability to reign in her anger. When she thought of what could have happened her old fears came sneaking back to nip at her mind.

She had just finished getting dressed when a glowing, silver gate opened in the sky above her. Four massive dragons, black, brown, dark blue, and red, descended at blinding speed. Tamor felt them first and erupted from the bedroom, "Princess!"

His warning was too late. The largest dragon, the red one with the gold chest, blasted Myssa with a burst of power that knocked her to the ground and pinned her. Tamor morphed to battle size and launched himself at the red dragon heading straight for Myssa. The other three attacked. Tamor never had a chance. He hit the ground so hard, he was unconscious for a few moments.

Shunsui and Nanao ran out of the house just in time to see the four dragons flying back through the gate. The big red one had Myssa hanging limp in his claws. Nanao fired off a blast of kido, but the gate closed a split second later and the beams fired into the sky to disappear. The dragons had escaped. Myssa was gone.

"Nanao, go get Captain Kuchiki." Shunsui said and she was gone in a blur of shunpo. He went to check on Tamor. "Tam, you all right?"

Tamor was picking himself up, "I'm fine. They did nothing more than knock me down."

"Any idea who took Myssa?"

"It was her Xander Starjax, her uncle."

Less than ten minutes later, Byakuya was standing in Shunsui's living room. On the surface, the news of Myssa's abduction didn't seem to fluster the ever-calm Byakuya. However, the hard edge to his voice spoke volumes of the fury raging beneath that placid surface.

"Tam, why would her uncle abduct her?" Shunsui asked.

"Xander has been trying for years to seize the realm throne. I suspect he has taken the princess as leverage against the king. Most likely he will use her to try to draw the king into a trap. All of the realm knows how much Xanthan treasures his daughter."

"Would Xander hurt her?" Byakuya was clearly worried.

"No, I don't believe he would. At least not until he gets Xanthan drawn into the open. If Xander were to gain the upper hand, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Myssa in front of her father."

Byakuya's eyes pinned Shunsui. "We need to go after her now."

"Officially I can't send anyone to rescue her."

"She is still a princess of the Royal Realm. All of the Court Guard are sworn to protect the royal family as well as the Soul Society." Anger was leaking into Byakuya's tone.

Shunsui looked frustrated. "Byakuya, she is in exile. When Xanthan took Myssa 57 years ago he made a deal with the Soul King. Myssa would get her freedom but she had to forfeit her title. On the rare occasion that she visits the Royal Realm, she is considered dangerous. Four royal guards escort her at all times from the moment she arrives to the moment she leaves. They have only one order: if she uses her birthrights for any reason, they are to kill her on the spot."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Her mother fears her that much?"

Shunsui nodded. "She does. Marisheken is a cruel, vicious woman, but she is the Soul Queen. If I send anyone after Myssa she will see it as treason."

"Then I will volunteer." Byakuya was mentally scrambling for any way to get to Myssa and bring her back. "I will go alone, not as a member of the Court Guard. I will take some personal time."

Shunsui sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say something along those lines." He paused a moment. "I will grant you a leave of absence. What you do on your own time is your business. However, you won't be able to use a senkaimon to cross to Dragon Realm, it would be logged. You'll need to cross through a gate with the help of a dragon." He looked at Tamor.

"I will go to inform the king of what has happened." He bowed to Byakuya. "I will tell him of your desire to go after Myssa. For now, return to your home. I will return as soon as I can." He flew into the garden then into the sky. He summoned a gate to Dragon Realm then disappeared through it.

Shunsui sent messages to Jushiro, Rukia, and Renji about Myssa's abduction. By the time Byakuya got home, Rukia and Renji were waiting for him outside of Myssa's room. He seemed surprised to see them, "What are you two doing here?"

"The head captain sent us a message." Rukia replied. "We have been granted a leave of absence. We are going with you."

Byakuya closed his eyes, bowed his head slightly, "I appreciate the offer, but…" 

Renji cut him off, "Don't even think about telling us to stay here. Myssa has been our friend for a long time. We will not stand by and do nothing."

"As you wish." Byakuya said then walked into Myssa's room. He could still smell her scent lingering in the room. He felt her loss, sharp and tight in his chest. Something on the desk drew his attention. He picked up a drawing of himself in amazing life-like detail. His eyes widened a bit, a sad smile tugged at his lips. She wasn't even there and she was still surprising him.

Rukia spoke from the doorway, "She drew that while you were away at the Fujiama trial." She paused. "Are you aware that she's in love with you?"

"I am aware."

She let a little gasp slip. "Do – do you…?"

He looked up at her, "Rukia, it would be wrong to confess my feelings to anyone without having expressed them to Myssa first."

She dropped her head to hide a smile, "I understand."

He looked back at the drawing in his hand once more before placing it back on the desk. "I keep thinking that if she had been here I could have stopped them."

"There were four dragons, brother, even Tamor was no match for them. She still would have been taken."

He slammed his fist on the desk. Rukia jumped. His voice was seething, "She has been through enough in her life. Now she is being used a pawn to further a traitor's ambition!"

Rukia moved forward, reached for him, "Brother…"

"Please go. I need a few moments alone."

She had never seen Byakuya like this. She left the room.

-An Hour Later-

Tamor returned with orders to bring Byakuya and anyone else who wanted to help to Dragon Realm. Myssa's brothers Rygar, Maycen, and Jaycen came to transport the soul reapers. They were all very friendly and seemingly unaffected by their sister's abduction.

Rukia had taken one look at Myssa's brothers and nearly started drooling. To say they were handsome would be an understatement. They were powerfully built with the beautiful Starjax features that made heads turn. They were a mix of dark hair colors and greenish-blue eyes.

Watching the brothers shift from human to dragon form was a sight to behold. Rygar's scales were a sleek, dark, gunmetal gray with lighter gray scales over his chest. Maycen and Jaycen were an unusual mix of colors ranging from gold to purple with gold scales over their chests. Their scales shifted in a beautiful iridescent sheen when they moved that had a hypnotic effect on anyone that looked at them.

The passage to Dragon Realm took about ten minutes. Traveling through the ether was vastly different that using a senkaimon. Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji were riding the dragons, nestled safely between their wings. The power of the dragons kept them safe from the creatures that lurked in the ether. They caught sight of them often, creatures that looked like snakes with the head of a dragon and the tail of a fish. Rygar called them wyrlinga and said that they lived in the space between realms. They swam through the ether with eyes that were predatory, hungry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Hi all! Just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated as often as I normally do. I work as a proofreader for two very busy court reporters and I have been swamped with work! I'm telling you, I'm beginning to think that there is sign posted everywhere that reads "Litigation Season is now OPEN!" I can't tell you how much I have missed writing my story! Once I finally got the chance to sit down and write this chapter, I heaved a huge sigh of contentment. So, now I am whisking you all away to Dragon Realm for an extended stay. Imagine medieval Europe (castles, knights, and dragons) with modern amenities (bathrooms, electricity, all the stuff that makes us comfortable). My hope is to deliver to you: adventure, romance, and a few chuckles while you visit the land of dragons. Oh, and smutty goodness...there is some very meow-licious hotness happening before a return to the Soul Society. Anyhow, I hope you will all enjoy your visit to Dragon Realm! Love and hugs to all! 3 (P.S. If anyone has any questions at all, about me, about how I write, about this story or my other series of one-shots, don't be shy! Drop me a message or review and I will be happy to answer!)**

Chapter 16

-Dragon Realm-

Exiting the gate into Dragon Realm, Byakuya was instantly struck by the beauty of the world below them. He was reminded of pictures he had seen of medieval Europe in the world of the living. The royal palace was a large stone structure that blended with nature. It sat in a vast mountain range surrounded by lush forests. The palace looked as if some gifted sculptor had carved a mountain into the majestic castle nestled among the surrounding landscape. It seemed to be a living thing in its own right.

The dragons set down in the courtyard. No one noticed or batted an eye at the strangers in their midst. Everyone was busy seeing to their own duties. A squad of knights were getting in some morning sword practice outside their barracks.

Inside the palace, rich woods, marbles, and stone were a backdrop for precious metals, expensive fabrics, and a smattering of jewels. All spoke of unfathomable wealth. The opulence soon gave way to the private section which while still elegant, was more about comfort than artistry.

Rygar led Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji to a private study where Xanthan was waiting outside on a large balcony. His gaze was scanning the landscape beyond, seemingly lost in thought. At Rygar's announcement of their presence, Xanthan turned a welcoming smile on Byakuya and greeted him with a firm grip on his forearm. Byakuya introduced Rukia and Renji. Xanthan welcomed them warmly before asking Rygar to see to their comfort while he spoke with Byakuya alone.

Xanthan waited until they were alone before speaking to Byakuya, "Tamor tells me that you are determined to rescue Aleris."

"That is correct."

"Why would you do this?"

The question surprised Byakuya. "I care very much for Myssa."

Xanthan quirked a brow. "You have come all the way to another realm just because you _care_ for my daughter?" He paused slightly. "That is unfortunate. I had hoped you would come here demanding the rights of a che'haptha." He sighed, sat down in a chair and indicated that Byakuya should also sit. "As an unclaimed female, Aleris's protection falls to me, then to her brothers if I am unable. Unless you are her che'haptha I cannot allow you to stand in my stead on this matter."

"What does che'—hap—tha mean?" Byakuya asked.

"In your language, the closest meaning would be 'intended mate'. It means you have chosen her as a life-mate but have not yet performed a bonding ceremony. I believe in your realm it is called asking a woman for marriage." Xanthan sighed softly. "If you were her che'haptha, your claim to Aleris would supersede my authority as her father."

"I had planned to court her first." His eyes held Xanthan's. "In my world, it is customary to ask the father's permission before asking a woman for marriage for those of common birth. Noble houses often arrange marriages. The customs for that tend to vary from clan to clan. Not knowing the customs of this realm, my plan was to come here to ask for your blessing before I asked Myssa to be my wife."

Xanthan's eyes were hard. "Tamor has told me that you are to wed someone else, a noblewoman staying in your home."

"That was a misunderstanding." Byakuya launched into a clear explanation of the events that led to Myssa's misunderstanding which she passed on to Tamor.

"I see." Xanthan rumbled. "Then I will ask you directly – do you love my daughter?"

Byakuya's voice was soft with more than a hint of emotion. "Yes. I have been falling in love with her since I first met her."

"Then we must have a very serious talk." Xanthan's face took on a look of kingly authority. "You cannot bond with Aleris without a birthright. It is the law. If you are committed to this path then you will be given one. If you decide to do that then you will become her che'haptha and I will step aside in all decisions regarding Aleris." Slight pause. "Combined with your powers as a soul reaper, a birthright will give you a massive advantage against Xander. Rukia and Renji will require special training to battle dragons if they are to go with you. You will also need training to control your birthright and use it in combat." His green eyes, so much like Myssa's, held Byakuya's gray. "I won't lie to you, Byakuya, the process to give you a birthright is very painful. The soul fusion is permanent and will forever change you. Your cells will be constantly regenerating allowing you to heal rapidly and causing all aging to cease." He paused. "Take some time to consider if you want to make this commitment."

Byakuya didn't hesitate for even a moment, "I do not require time to consider. I love Myssa. I will do anything I must to have her as my wife."

Xanthan smiled. "Then you have my blessing to take my daughter as your life-mate, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Thank you. How long will the birthright process take?"

"The process will not take long. However, it will be at least three months before you will be able to attempt to rescue Aleris."

"Three months?! I do not want to wait three more minutes!"

"I understand. Take comfort in the knowledge that she is in no danger. Xander will not harm her. And, she has her brother Auron to watch over her. Auron infiltrated Xander's court about a year ago. When he put his plan to abduct Aleris in motion, we knew about it before he returned from the Soul Society." He tried to look reassuring. "Once you are given a birthright, it will take you a few days to recover. After that, it will take about three months for you to learn to control it."

Byakuya's anger was beginning to bubble up. "Why have you not rescued her?" The fact that all the Starjaxes seemed unconcerned with Myssa's abduction was starting to affect Byakuya's normal calm. His mind was rushing through all the possible scenarios that Myssa could be facing that very moment. He wanted to rush to where she was being held. He would tear down the place, stone by stone if he had to; kill anyone that dared to harm her or try to keep her from him.

Xanthan scowled. "Right now, the four kingdoms are at war. I cannot call on their armies to mount an attack on Xander's fortress. He knew this, that is why he chose now to act on this plan of his. He wants me to face him alone. If I do that he will kill Aleris and Auron." He sighed, "Right now, you are my only chance to keep them alive and returned safely." His eyes were sad. "All I want right now is to shift, fly to his fortress, and tear Xander to pieces with claws and teeth. But, I cannot – I cannot risk the lives of two of my children. And that helplessness and anger is slowly eating me from within. To you, my sons and I may seem calm, almost casual about this whole situation. Let me assure you, Byakuya, we are far from it. We are barely keeping our dragonrage in check."

That's when Byakuya saw the turmoil in Xanthan. He was a king caught between his duty to the entire realm and a family feud that could only end in bloodshed and death. Byakuya understood all too well. Memories of Koga Kuchiki rose up. Whenever family was involved, things always got ugly and often tended to spill over onto the innocent. The Starjax family strife, at its core, was no different. Power, ego, impatience – a volatile mix to be sure.

Xanthan stood and gave Byakuya's shoulder an affectionate pat, "It will take a little time for the healers to prepare for your birthright. I will send for you when they are ready." He left the room.

Byakuya spent almost two hours with Rukia, Renji, and Rygar. Upon hearing that he was to receive a birthright, Rygar's face beamed with a bright smile. He had embraced a stiff Byakuya, thumped his back so hard he nearly knocked the breath out of him, and then laughed, "I always wanted another brother!"

Rukia and Renji were concerned about the birthright process and had questions that Rygar was happy to answer. When Rygar explained that Byakuya would need it to legally take Myssa as his life-mate, two sets of very round eyes stared at Byakuya in utter shock. Rukia finally managed to speak, "You're going to – to marry Myssa?"

Byakuya, ever stoic, stood with his eyes closed. "If she will have me, then, yes, I will wed Myssa." _The first chance I have to get her in front of a priest._

Renji snorted, "I seriously doubt she's gonna say 'no'."

When Byakuya was taken to the healers he saw Xanthan waiting for him. He was guided to a narrow bed and all his limbs were strapped down. Xanthan sat next to him and laid a hand on Byakuya's bare chest. One of the healers told him he had to leave. Xanthan had growled at her over his shoulder, "I will not leave his side." The healer bowed and backed away. He looked back to Byakuya, "I will do what I can to siphon off as much of the pain as I can. No matter what, I will be here, son."

Hearing Xanthan call him "son" tugged at something in Byakuya. It had been so long since he had lost his father and Ginrei was nothing like his father. Sojun had been an affectionate man, had been a loving husband and father. Loosing both his parents so young had turned Byakuya into the hot-headed brat that made quite the name for himself around the Seireitei as a troublemaker before Ginrei had reigned him in.

Byakuya was suddenly struck with the realization that marrying Myssa was going to give him a lot of new family. Bold, fierce, crazy dragons who he was about to be permanently linked to for the rest of his life. This was the moment of real commitment for him. Without her even knowing, Byakuya was declaring the depth of his love for Myssa. He hadn't hesitated, hadn't even blinked.

The birthright process began. Xanthan had been right, it was painful – excruciatingly painful. Byakuya felt like he was being torn apart and burned all at once. He screamed. His consciousness tried to retreat into a void to escape, but the process wouldn't allow it. Power was flowing into him, fusing with his soul. The world became white-hot, pulsating with agony that seemed never-ending. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, it ended.

It felt like forever before Byakuya could open his eyes. When he did, his right arm and hand were glowing with a spiral of white runes just like Myssa's. Xanthan was smiling at him, "Rest, my son, new wonders await you."

Darkness crept over him. Byakuya gave in.

-Five Days Later-

Byakuya slept for three days straight. He dreamed of Myssa. She walked the gardens with him, so real that he could feel her touch, smell the alluring scent that was unique to her. They made love in the rain, the slick slide of skin against skin, his lips and tongue drinking in the taste of her mingled with the raindrops. His head spun from the heady mix, more intoxicating than the richest sake. Then, they were in the estate's private onsen. The water buoyed them, adding a weightlessness that made her feather-light in his arms. She was wrapped around him, her face over his, mouth slanting over his again and again as if to devour him. The dream shifted – they were in his private study. Books were scattered across the desk. He held her effortlessly against the wall, their clothes pulled askew enough to get to all the right places. Her head was thrown back, his mouth on her neck as he slammed into her. His control had shattered; he was amazed she could withstand the force of his thrusts. His reiatsu mixed with his birthright were unleashed, the rush of them making him so wild there was no way to hold anything back. Her hands clawing at his back and her cries of pleasure drove him higher. Suddenly, a soft bed was beneath them. His bedroom, so familiar, so comforting. She was laying across white silk sheets, hair fanning across the pillows, that stunning smile on her face. Her voice was so clear as her hands touched him, drawing him into her, "I love you, Byakuya." He sank into her, soft and welcoming. Feeling her sink with him into the softness of the bed was heavenly. Finally, they were together, complete, no longer two souls longing for each other. This was where they both belonged. He was choked with emotion, unable to speak. So, he would let his body speak for him. He would spend forever touching, kissing, loving every inch of her.

His dreams of passion were interspersed with dreams of comfort. Dreams where Myssa's voice spoke soothingly. She would stroke his face, his hair, his body. Her touch loving and comforting. He would sigh and loose himself in the peace he found being near her.

During those same days, Rukia and Renji had begun training with Tamor, Myssa's brothers, and the royal knights. Their powers and fighting styles as soul reapers impressed the dragons. Rukia's kido fascinated them. Renji's kido had the dragons rolling with laughter. He hadn't wanted to demonstrate his temperamental kido, but Rygar finally convinced him to let them see. He quickly regretted that when Renji's kido backfired and caught him in the blast. Both men had stood, soot-covered and smoldering in the courtyard. In the end, though, Renji's fighting strength and bankai earned some very high praise. It also earned him a fight fan in the form of Rygar, who was always first to want to go up against Renji. Renji had flashbacks of his time in Squad 11 with Kenpatchi.

Once Byakuya finally woke up, he felt so weak he could barely get out of bed. A healer had been assigned to him. Her name was Kendra and she was never more than a step away from him at any given time. It drove him to more than one petulant outburst. He hated to admit that he needed her help and it made him frustrated. Kendra, while understanding and kind, was calmly stern. An iron fist in a silk glove. The first day she put him in a cushioned wheelchair and pushed him out to watch the training. That had made a vein throb in his temple, but he couldn't stand for more than a minute so he had had to give in and get in the damn chair.

The second day, Byakuya awoke feeling much more normal. The weakness of the previous day was gone. Kendra didn't need to help him with anything, although she still stayed near just in case. He was able to visit the training in the courtyard for a while before Xanthan took him for an extensive walk through the palace grounds and the palace itself. The more he walked, the stronger he felt. He got to know Xanthan really well on that walk. Xanthan told him about his life and family, about the politics of the realm. Byakuya found him to be a man of integrity, honor, and deep love for his family.

By the time dinner was served not only did Byakuya feel recovered, he was becoming acutely aware of new powers that felt incredible. Those feelings were having the same effect on him that Myssa did – aroused. Painfully aroused. He spent the evening constantly seated so he could hide an erection that wouldn't go away. When Xanthan's wife, Queen Abigail, asked Byakuya to dance he had nearly used shunpo to escape. He politely declined, saying he was still feeling weak. The last thing he needed to do was make the wrong impression on his future mother-in-law. Once he got the chance, he excused himself, made a discreet exit from the main hall and then broke into shunpo to get to his room.

Two days later, Byakuya's first day of training had come. Xanthan arrived at Byakuya's room with six women, all in various types of revealing clothing. One of the women was Kendra. The women all began to eye Byakuya with interest, circling him, inspecting him. He was confused and very nearly backed himself into a corner before Xanthan shooed the women away to gather by the bed. "Why are they here?" Byakuya asked, still in the corner.

Xanthan grinned. "They are here for you. The awakening of a birthright comes with physical…needs." When Byakuya's cheeks took on a hint pink, he continued. "These ladies are here to help you spend that sexual energy so you can focus on your training."

Byakuya tried to stay calm. "You expect me to have sex with one these women?"

Xanthan's tone was casual, "I expect you'll need all of them. If you require more, I will have them sent to you." He chuckled, "Rygar is already crowing about his record. He needed 14 to quell his awakening. He's wagered heavily against your needing more than three. He seems to think soul reapers lack the stamina of a dragon."

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into? Crazy, they are all crazy._ Byakuya's face was bordering on horrified. He mustered as much of his Kuchiki pride as he could, mixing in some Captainly authority for good measure. "No. I only desire Myssa. I will not engage in anything intimate with anyone but her." _It's taken me this long to desire another woman so much, there is no way I am going to touch a stranger!_

"It's not about desire or intimacy, Byakuya. It's about a bodily function, a necessity of the moment."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Tell me, how many men serviced Myssa when her birthrights awakened?" The thought of multiple men enjoying her nearly made his vision white out with rage.

Xanthan looked stricken, like Byakuya had just spoken blasphemy. "None! My daughter remains untouched! The royal purity law demands she go to her husband a virgin. For her awakening, she – handled her needs herself." He laughed softly, "The dual birthrights kept her quite busy for a whole week, poor thing."

The world spun for Byakuya. He never expected or even imagined that Myssa was pure. The knowledge sent a soaring happiness through him that coalesced in an aching erection. He sat down in the nearest chair to hide it. It must have been the effects of the awakening because he couldn't stop imagining Myssa naked beneath him…how she would feel, how she would smell, how she would taste, how she would react to his touch…

He dragged his focus back to the Xanthan and the waiting women. "I will do as Myssa did and 'handle' my needs myself."

"Are you sure? It will take longer than using the ladies."

"I am quite sure."

"As you wish." He sent the women away. "I will speak with my wife. She was once the most famous courtesan of this realm. She has vast knowledge of topical potions that can help you."

-Three Days Later-

Three days, it had taken three days for Byakuya to ride out the effects of his birthright's awakening. Queen Abigail had payed him a visit with a bottle of special warming oil for him to use. He had pink cheeks the whole time she had explained the mixture and how it would help him. She had tried to ease his embarrassment. Byakuya quickly learned exactly what made Abigail the most famous courtesan. It wasn't just her beauty, or her knowledge of sex – it was her ability to talk to someone and make them feel relaxed. She reassured him that this delicate situation would stay a secret.

Finally, Byakuya's training could begin. He met Xanthan in a large, open field that was five minutes' walk outside the palace gates.

Xanthan gave Byakuya a crash course in birthright understanding and application. He learned how to summon his new powers and use them. It took most of the morning for him to master that. After lunch, combat training began. Rukia, Renji, Rygar, Maycen, Jaycen, Tamor, and most of the royal knights all spent the afternoon watching them. Nothing was more spectacular than watching a birthright in combat. Unused to the new powers, Byakuya struggled a bit, but began to improve as the day went on.

In the weeks that followed, Byakuya got better and better every day. Once he got comfortable with the new sensations from his birthright, Byakuya's incredible strength and power as a soul reaper captain made it easy to combine it with his kido. He learned quickly, impressing not only Xanthan, but all the other royal dragons. After over a month of training, it was time to combine his new powers with his zanpakto. The first time he tried to bridge his powers with Senbonzakura, he failed miserably. The disappointment on his face was hard to hide. Xanthan had told him not to worry, no one ever got it right the first time.

The complete disconnect he had felt with Senbonzakura had been confusing and a bit frightening. He now knew why it was going to take three months of training. He made a vow to himself that he would do it in two. He had to free Myssa. He couldn't rest easy until she was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Two Months Later: mid-July-

Byakuya had taken to his new powers with a speed and skill unlike anything that Xanthan had ever seen. Byakuya's determination to rescue Myssa drove his focus. He only stopped training to eat and sleep.

Xanthan and Rygar handled all of Byakuya's training. Xanthan was often needed for official functions and meetings, he still had the realm to oversee. Rygar ended up being the one to spend the most time with Byakuya. It didn't take long for a bond to form between them. Byakuya found that he was quickly warming to the idea of brothers. Rygar told a lot of stories about Myssa and Byakuya thrived on them.

Spending so much time with her family, he began to see echoes of Myssa's personality in her brothers. She had Rygar's brash yet keen wit, Maycen's charm, and Jaycen's penchant for being blunt. He wondered what Auron was like and what she had learned from him.

Thanks to the training with the royal knights, Rukia and Renji had expanded their combat skills and grown as warriors. Both of them were now well equipped to handle any combat against dragons.

All three of the soul reapers had been fitted with hand-crafted armor that would shield them from dragonfire. They had also been given an extensive wardrobe in the style of Dragon Realm. Their shihakushos were put away for the day they would return to the Soul Society.

Over those two months, reports had been filtering in from Auron that Myssa was safe. Xander mostly kept her away from him, but Auron would get to see her at dinner every evening.

Auron sent schematics of Xander's fortress with an outline of a plan for a small force to infiltrate. The fortress backed up to the sea with a high cliff face at its back. By land there was only one way to approach. Xanthan, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and Tamor went over the plan. They all agreed, it was the best way to get to Myssa without raising an alarm. Xanthan sent Auron a message through his spies to put the plan in motion on a specific date.

The day finally came to rescue Myssa. The flight by dragon only took a little over an hour to reach a secluded area near Xander's fortress. Xanthan, his sons, his dragon knights, and a support unit of healers would stay near in the event that the plan failed and an attack would need to be launched to rescue all of them.

The plan was simple. Tamor would carry Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji to the back side of the fortress. There was access to a storm drain that kept the store rooms from flooding during heavy rains.

Under the cover of darkness, Tamor delivered the soul reapers to the opening in the cliff where the storm drain emptied into the sea. It didn't take them long to follow the tunnel. Auron had made sure the storage room door was unlocked. He had marked several locations where Myssa was allowed each day. Since it was after midnight, she should would be in her bedroom.

Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji snuck through the castle using shunpo to quickly arrive at the door to Myssa's bedroom. They snuck in. Moonlight spilled into the room and over a curtained canopy bed. Byakuya reached for the fabric…

The door slammed behind them and light flooded the room. They were quickly surrounded by nearly two dozen armed guards. Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji all began to draw their swords when a tall, handsome man that looked like Xanthan was dragged forward struggling at his bonds. Next came Myssa, held by the arms between two guards. She was in a sleeveless white shift, staring vacantly past everyone. Byakuya took a step toward her, "Myssa!" Two halberds crossed in front of him, blocking his attempt to reach her. She didn't react to his voice, didn't move, didn't even twitch.

A fair-haired man in engraved armor stepped forward. "Don't bother." He stroked Myssa's cheek with the back of one finger. "She has retreated deep into her mind with the help of this." He held a vial of cloudy liquid for all to see before tucking it back in his belt. "I find it keeps her…compliant."

Byakuya's thumb pushed Senbonzakura a few inches from his scabbard. His mouth was twisted in a snarl. He was going to start by slicing off the finger that had touched Myssa, then he'd remove the man's head.

The man's blue eyes flicked to Byakuya's sword, "Ent, ent, eh – one wrong move and the lovely princess will pay the price along with her traitorous brother." He moved closer to Rukia, examining her face like he was admiring a piece of art. "Let me see if I can guess correctly. He we have Rukia Kuchiki. My spies neglected to tell me how lovely you are. Such beautiful eyes." He reached out to touch her face but Renji's snarled curse drew his attention. "Ah, this would be Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6." He looked Renji up and down, assessing. "Hm, tall, strong," eyed his hair and lifted a strand, "most stunning hair. And I must say, the tattoos really do suit you."

Renji jerked his head to pull his hair out of the man's fingers, "Fuck off."

The man chuckled and moved on to stand before Byakuya. He smiled wickedly at him, "You, of course, are Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6. Tell me, does my uncle Xanthan treat you differently now that you are as strong as him?" Byakuya said nothing, his gaze was cold steel. The man chuffed, "How rude of me! I've been rambling on and didn't even introduce myself. After all, now we're practically family. I am Fallon Starjax, eldest son of Xander." He leaned close to Byakuya and whispered loudly so Rukia and Renji could hear. "Y'know, she dreams of you every night. I hear her crying. I hear your name on her lips."

Byakuya gripped his sword hilt so hard, his knuckles were white. His eyes went from cold to murderous.

Fallon quickly stepped back next to Myssa. He drew a dagger and pressed it to her throat. "Flinch and I will open her pretty throat for you." He gave a satisfied grunt when Byakuya let go of his sword then gave a command to the guards, "Take them to the dungeon. Father will deal with them in the morning."

The last glimpse Byakuya had of Myssa was of Fallon tucking her into bed before a guard shoved him out of the room. Fallon was a dead man, he just didn't know it yet.

In the dungeon, Auron, Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji were all put into a cell together. Auron told them how Fallon had uncovered his deception by intercepting one of his spies. Under torture, the spy had broken and given up Auron's plan. He had been seized shortly after he had left the store room unlocked and then a trap had been laid for the rescue party.

Byakuya had a lot of questions. Auron decided the best choice was to give them as much details as he could, starting with the day of Myssa's abduction.

Myssa had arrived in Dragon Realm hung over and seething with dragonrage. Fallon couldn't resist taunting her. She threw up on him.

Although she was sick, she used the distraction to get her bracelets off. The rush of her powers combined with her full-blown dragonrage flattened everyone in the fortress. Only Xander was the exception. She attacked him and sent him crashing through the window in the great hall. He shifted to his dragon form mid-air and returned to face her.

She fought like a woman possessed. Green eyes blazing, she had almost killed Fallon with one blast of her birthrights. It had taken him a week to heal from the gaping hole in his chest. He was lucky – she missed his heart by a finger-span. Xander had taken a lot of damage trying to just contain her. She moved so fast it was hard to see her. Xander had finally gotten lucky and intercepted her when she moved in for another strike. Dragonrage was blinding and for someone like Myssa who had no control of it, it was dangerous. There was no thinking in its grip, only wild, unbridled rage that drove her to attack over and over. Xander had held onto her and flown out to dunk her in the icy sea to snap her out of the dragonrage. When he returned, she was soaked and unconscious.

After her display of power, Xander had had Myssa collared. It had taken Xander, Fallon, and seven knights to hold her down to get the collar on her. She had screamed until her voice cracked and died. Yet, being collared hadn't stopped her from physically attacking anyone or trying to escape. Xander kept her under lock and key for the first two weeks.

Then, one day, Myssa appeared at dinner. She was dressed in fine silks with a headband that marked her as a princess. She was calm and pleasant, but a bit vacant. Fallon couldn't resist gloating about his special "drops" that had tamed her. Ever since that night, she had been Xander's toy. During the day, he never let her out of his sight. He would often display her on pedestals like a statue and stare at her for hours. After dinner, she was made to sit at his feet during the evening's entertainment. More than once she was the entertainment. He had her dance for the court and read poetry. He made her sing too. When he saw how uncomfortable she was and heard how her voice broke, he made sure to make her sing every night since. Xander made sure she wasn't drugged during her performances so he could watch her squirm and enjoy the humiliated flush on her skin.

Byakuya could hear the anger in Auron's tone as he related Xander's psychological torture of his sister. Although she wasn't physically harmed, Byakuya was very worried about the impact that being collared again would have on her psyche. He knew she could handle Xander's games, she was strong. The drug she'd been given worried him too. Was it addictive? What would the backlash be when he got her home and withdrawal set in?

-The Next Day-

The prisoners weren't brought before Xander until after dinner – just in time for the entertainment.

The moment Byakuya entered the great hall, he looked for Myssa. She was standing on the dais next to Xander's throne. His eyes widened and he couldn't suppress a small gasp. Every luscious curve of her body was on display. She was scantily clad in gold silks, her breasts and pubic area the only parts shielded from sight. Her left arm and leg were adorned with gold torcs that spiraled down her limbs. Clear jewels set into the torcs caught the light and made her sparkle. Sheer gold silk draped over her right leg from a gold chain around her waist. Another length of gold silk was secured to the collar around her neck and hung straight down her right side to the floor. On her shoulders sat an intricate mantle of gold filigree set with clear jewels that looked like she had wings. Her long, chestnut hair was styled with strands of gold woven through it. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like a goddess – regal, beautiful, untouchable.

The prisoners were assembled to stand before Xander and his court. Xander's gaze passed over them until he settled on Byakuya. He told Myssa to sing for them. As she stepped forward, the clinking of a chain followed her. Links of gold trailed behind her, attached to the collar at her neck. The end of that chain rested in Xander's hand and he watched Byakuya's reaction with glittering blue eyes.

Byakuya felt something snap inside him. She was on a leash like an animal! He stepped forward, a challenge and a snarl on his lips. But, he was stopped dead in his tracks when Myssa's eyes shot to him, pinning him to the spot. Her glare spoke clearly as she descended the steps. _Stop!_ He was trapped, confused. Once she saw him stop, she gave him a hint of a smile before casting her eyes down and away.

Myssa's voice lifted in song. As always, her voice was pleasant. Byakuya was suddenly filled with memories of her singing in his home. Sometimes he had heard her singing softly to herself, half humming, half singing while she did research. Most times she had made up silly songs to tease Tamor. Those were his favorites. Her quick wit and keen mind had created such classics as "The Toothbrush Song", "Quit Droolin' On Me", and the one that had made him laugh so hard, "Everybody Farts".

Myssa finished the song and returned to stand next to the throne while the court applauded. Xander lifted a strand of her hair and held it to his nose then spoke, "Byakuya Kuchiki. Step forward." Byakuya took two steps forward. Xander descended from the dais and slowly walked around him, looking him over. "Hmmm – yes, I can see why she chose you." He stopped in front of Byakuya. "I can smell the power you possess, young one. Yes, you are quite dangerous."

"Then end this now. Hand Myssa and Auron over to me and we will leave."

"Just that easy, eh?"

"I have no interest in your quarrel with your brother. I only came here for Myssa and her brother. That is all."

"My spies tell me you are a man of great intelligence as well as great power. You have another choice. Stay here. Become my champion and I will give Myssa to you. Together we will defeat Xanthan and seize the high throne. When I am king of the realm, I will make you first heir, second only to me."

Fallon yelled from across the hall, "Father! You would put this _soul reaper_ above your sons?!"

Xander shot a look at Fallon, "Silence! You and your brother have proven your lack of worth over and over. You will hold your tongue or find yourself in the dungeon!" Fallon's gaze turned dark, but he remained silent. Xander looked back at Byakuya. "What say you, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

His eyes were cold, "Myssa is not yours to give. I am a soul reaper. I have no interest in this realm other than her."

Xander sighed and shook his head. "What a waste. Tomorrow, you, your friends, and Prince Auron will be executed." He lowered his voice, "After she watches you die, I will make her my wife." He grinned. "I will take great pleasure in teaching her the joys of the marriage bed."

Before Byakuya could say anything, he was dragged back to the dungeon with Auron, Rukia, and Renji.

-Later that night: close to midnight-

In their cell, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and Auron were trying to plot an escape. A familiar voice broke into their conversation.

"Y'know, all those plans won't work unless you can get out of this cell." Myssa's voice rang out in the dark.

"Myssa!" Byakuya reached for her through the bars, he needed to be sure that she was real. "How did you…?"

She cut him off, "Shhh – easy." Her voice lowered a bit. "The guard is out, but there are other creatures that roam the passages down here." She used a key to open the door. The moment the door swung wide enough, Byakuya was out and pulled her into a crushing hug. A tremor ran through her as she squeezed him back and choked on a sob, "I never thought I'd see you again."

His answer was to kiss her lips before hugging her close again. "I have dreamed of this since the moment I learned you were taken."

Auron interrupted, "I hate to break up the reunion, but we need to get out of here before someone discovers Aleris is gone."

As a group, they made their way out of the dungeon, retrieving their zanpaktos from the armory one floor up. They entered the great hall, heading for a low traffic hallway that would lead them out of the fortress.

"Myssa, how did you counteract the drug Fallon gave you?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't. He's given me the same dose everyday for over a month. I built up a resistance about two week ago. I kept up the act so I could keep my wits. I've been planning an escape for Auron and I. Then you all showed up."

Renji said, "Your father, brothers, and Tamor are camped close by waiting for us."

"Then we won't have far to go to reach safety." She replied.

Out of the darkness, Fallon slammed into Myssa. He skewered her through her shoulder with his sword, pinning her to the wood paneling on the wall behind her. Her scream echoed in the hall. Fallon gritted, "You're not going anywhere, you sneaky little bitch!"

Byakuya reacted instantly. Senbonzakura sang from his scabbard. He swung for Fallon's head. Fallon ducked and yanked his sword out of the wall and Myssa to block the powerful blow. Myssa screamed again and dropped to the floor. Fallon backed away and began to shift into dragon form, royal blue with a light blue stripe down his chest.

Armed soldiers and guards began to file into the hall. Renji moved to intercept them. "Rukia…"Byakuya barked.

"Go, I've got her." She returned.

Auron transformed into a huge hunter green dragon with a gold chest. He launched himself at Fallon, sinking his claws into him. Their roars in such a closed space were deafening. Byakuya joined Renji in dispatching the stream of soldiers and guards. Auron and Fallon, tearing at each other, crashed through the ceiling to take their battle to the sky. Rubble rained down into the great hall, a few big pieces landing near the doorway narrowing the entrance.

Xander appeared, zanpakto in hand. Byakuya calmly moved to face him. Xander struck first, Byakuya blocked and their swords rang. They separated, swords poised to strike.

Xander sneered, "She's not for you, soul reaper. She belongs to me."

Byakuya's voice was edged with anger, "You put her on a chain like an animal. You collared her to block her from her birthrights. You took her to use as a pawn to further your ambition. For those reasons alone I should kill you. But tonight, you will die for one reason – you dared to touch the woman I love." He struck hard, driving Xander back.

Against a wall, Myssa was busy pulling at her collar. Rukia was trying to help. "I think there's a pin at the back." Myssa said.

Rukia moved Myssa's hair to get a better look. She found the pin and tried to push it out. No luck, it wouldn't budge. Then she had a thought. She put her finger against the pin. "Hold very still. Hado #4, byakurai." The kido popped the pin out, but also ripped open a few layers of Myssa's skin. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry, it will heal in a few minutes." The collar still wouldn't open no matter how much she and Rukia pulled.

With the soldiers and guards dispatched, Renji came to help them. With him holding one side and Rukia holding the other, they strained and pulled. Slowly, the collar gave way until it reached a point where it broke apart.

In that split second all of Myssa's powers came rushing back. She did her best to contain as much of it as she could, but it still knocked all three of them flat. When they sat up, Myssa was glowing with a bluish-white aura.

"You OK?" Renji asked.

She nodded. Her shoulder wound was bad enough that it would need at least a day to heal. When Fallon ripped the sword out, he'd sliced up through bone and muscle.

More soldiers began streaming in. Renji went to face them. Myssa looked at Rukia, "Leave me here. Help Renji. I'll be all right." Rukia nodded and went to help Renji. Myssa watched Byakuya and Xander clash. They had been testing each other's abilities. At any moment she expected their exchanges to escalate and draw blood. She dragged herself up and moved closer to Byakuya. Her goal was to get close enough to help if needed but remain out of the way. Her hands were covered in blood, leaving smears everywhere she touched. She reached a column near Byakuya and slid to the floor. Ripping the sleeve of her shirt, she tied it around her shoulder tight to try to slow her bleeding. She heard Byakuya release his shikai and watched in fascination.

Xander shifted into his dragon form, his body growing and covering with scales. He wasn't fast enough. The blades of Senbonzakura sliced him from multiple angles. His roar shook the floor. Caught halfway between human and dragon form, Xander merged his zanpakto to his birthright. Seeing it spiral up his arm, terror seized Myssa. She had no time to do anything except react. Both hands ignited with white-hot runes. The blast of power hit Xander in the chest just as he reached full size. The force knocked the massive dragon through the wall behind him. He fell, unconscious, all the way down to the pebbled shore below.

Byakuya spun to find the source of the blast and saw Myssa leaning against a column. Blood had soaked her right side. She looked like she was about to fall over. Three quick strides and he had her in his arms, "Myssa."

She swayed, he was the only thing keeping her upright. "He'll be back soon." She saw the cuts he had taken including on deep gash on his right arm. "You're hurt."

"So are you."

Her hands made contact with his skin wherever she could. She enveloped them in her healing aura.

"No, do not," he said, "you have lost too much blood."

"Hush. Xander will return. You need to…" Her eyes went wide and searched his, "I feel your birthright."

He gently stroked her cheek, "Your father's gift."

She snickered, "The agony of soul fusion and the sexual frenzy of an awakening – oh yeah, that's some gift."

His thumb traced her lower lip, "The real gift is having you in my arms at last." He felt warm and energized in her healing aura. Most of all, he felt connected to her. He felt as if something in him was reaching for her.

Myssa's dragon birthright was beating at her brain, straining to connect to Byakuya's. The look on his face said he was feeling it too. She had no time to explain. Later. Later there would be plenty of time to explain. She smiled up at him, but it was quickly replaced with worry. "He's almost here."

Byakuya softly kissed her lips then eased her down to sit against the column. "Don't get too comfortable. This will be over soon."

The membranes of Xander's wings had been damaged so he had had to dig his claws into the cliff and climb. He crawled through the gaping hole he'd left on his way out.

Byakuya didn't waste any time, he summoned his bankai. Once it was fully manifested, his birthright flared to life. The pink shade of the blades of his bankai changed. The bluish-white glow of his birthright mixed in and his blades turned to a shade of deep lavender.

The damage Byakuya had done to Xander as he shifted was causing his dragon scales to slough off in large chunks. He'd lost a lot in the fall, but now with every movement the rest were falling away. In a matter of seconds, Byakuya was facing a skinless dragon, all sinews, exposed muscle, and cartilage. Xander was driven by rage and fueled by agony. He'd been reduced to a savage beast on rampage.

Waves of power rolled off of Byakuya. He easily defended against Xander's wild attacks, waiting for an opening. The moment Xander faltered, Byakuya stuck, shearing off his left arm, wing, and half of his tail. The roar was deafening. Byakuya called his bankai back to re-form his sword as he jumped high over Xander, his power forcing the wounded dragon onto his back. He was poised for a death blow. Unable to hold his dragon form, Xander shifted back to a human. Byakuya landed next to him, sword in hand. One clean swing and Xander's head was removed. His body fell away from Byakuya. He didn't spare it another glance as he turned to walk back to Myssa.

Byakuya knelt next to her. He was worried at how pale she was from blood loss.

She smiled weakly, "That was amazing. Your power…"

"Hush, save your strength." He scooped her up against his chest. Her head lolled against him as he carried her out of the great hall.

"Did…you miss me?" She asked.

His chuckle rumbled against her ear. "Not one bit."

She huffed a laugh, "Good…didn't miss…you either." Her hand tightened on his shirt, "I…I should have told you…" She lost consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-6 Hours Later-

Xander and Fallon Starjax were dead. Auron was injured and being treated by a healer in the medical tent. Xanthan and his sons took over Xander's fortress. They began the process of re-organizing Xander's soldiers under Xanthan's command.

Byakuya had carried Myssa all the way to the camp, using shunpo to cover the distance quickly. Kendra, the healer that had cared for him, took charge of Myssa's care. Byakuya stood close by and refused to leave. He watched as Kendra closed Myssa's wound with her rare elemental power of spirit. She assured him that Myssa would be all right. She told him that Myssa would be asleep for a while and that he should get something to eat and some rest too.

Byakuya left the tent to bathe in a nearby stream and change his clothes. He joined Rukia and Renji for breakfast with Tamor and the two dozen knights that were left in camp. After breakfast he went back to keep vigil over Myssa. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. Kendra laid out a futon for him next to the one that Myssa was laying on. He settled next to her, reaching over to lay his hand on her, needing to touch her to reassure himself that she was safe. For the first time in months, he relaxed and had no trouble falling asleep.

Later that evening, Byakuya awoke. Myssa was still sleeping. Kendra told him that Xanthan was expecting him to join them all for dinner. She promised him that if Myssa woke up, she would immediately get him.

As camp dinners went, the stew and bread that was served was really good. The mead they drank was even better. Xanthan delivered the news that Xander's fortress and those under his command were getting settled under new administration. Easy conversation followed. Reminiscing by Xanthan and his sons even had Byakuya chuckling. With Auron and Myssa safely returned to them, the Starjaxes were a happy bunch and it was infectious. Auron, now healed, was the focus of much of the conversation. He was the only brother that Byakuya hadn't had a chance to get to know yet. Auron's easy-going nature reminded Byakuya a lot of Myssa. Of all the brothers, Auron was the most calm and laid-back.

After dinner, Byakuya went back to the healers' tent to check on Myssa. She should have been awake. Xanthan joined him. Kendra was sitting next to Myssa's futon.

"What news of my daughter?" Xanthan asked. "Has she awakened?" 

"No, sire." Kendra replied. "I was about to send someone for you and Lord Kuchiki. The princess does not merely sleep. She cannot be roused. Somehow, she has fallen into a deep coma and I cannot reach her. She has slipped beyond the reach of my power."

Byakuya went to the futon to kneel next to Myssa. "Have her wounds healed?" He spoke to Kendra, but he was looking for any clue that might suggest why Myssa wouldn't wake up.

"Yes. They vanished completely about an hour ago." Kendra said. "Prince Auron told me that the princess was given a drug everyday during her imprisonment. Perhaps this is the cause."

Byakuya shook his head, "Myssa told us that she had built up a tolerance to the drug. It's how she kept her wits. It would be too soon for her to go through withdrawal."

Kendra shook her head slightly, "Then I have no idea what could be causing the coma. Sire, I need to take the princess back to the palace as soon as possible. Lab tests and scans should help me figure out why she cannot wake."

Xanthan nodded, "Rygar and Auron will carry you both back." Byakuya stood, about to speak. Xanthan held up a hand, "Easy, son, I know you won't be separated from her. Tamor, Maycen, and Jaycen will carry you, Rukia, and Renji back with them. I must stay and oversee the final tasks of the take-over." He turned to Kendra. "Get my daughter ready. You will be leaving soon."

The moment Myssa's brothers learned of her condition they all began squabbling over who was going to carry her home. Rygar pulled rank. Byakuya and Kendra strapped Myssa to Rygar's chest in a sling. The entire flight back to the palace, he kept his arms protectively around her. His rich voice carried on the breeze. He sang to her in dragonspeak all the way home.

-The Next Day-

Upon their return to the palace, Kendra began taking steps to solve the mystery of Myssa's coma. The results all showed that she should be awake and back to normal. Kendra seemed to be trying everything to help Myssa. The other royal healers had all pitched in to help, but no one could figure out why Myssa wouldn't wake up.

Byakuya stayed at Myssa's side only leaving to tend to his personal needs. Tamor was the same, he stayed curled next to Myssa or on the pillow around her head.

A steady stream of visitors kept interrupting Byakuya as he tried to read to Myssa. One of the healer told him that she could still hear him and that hearing his voice might help her. Each time he would settle into a poem or story, a new visitor would want to see Myssa. He expected her family, Rukia, and Renji to come check in, but he hadn't expected all the others that came to see her. All the servants managed to find time to stop in for a few minutes. Knights, foot soldiers, villagers, a few of the nobles and courtiers – Myssa's influence seemed to touch everyone regardless of class.

Byakuya learned a great deal about Myssa from the people that visited her. So many told him of how she had helped with a problem; spent time with them; treated them with respect and kindness. The list went on as many shared a memory of her. Two things were very clear to him: she had made a difference in a lot of lives, and she was dearly loved by these people.

Byakuya met Omija. She was just as Myssa had described her. Black hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that spoke volumes of comfort and care. They spent over two hours talking while Omija brushed Myssa's hair and fussed over her. He liked her very much. She had a calming presence and seemed completely unflappable.

That first night that Myssa was home, Queen Abigail joined Byakuya for the overnight watch. He had had short encounters with Abigail before, but this was the first length of time that were alone and had a chance to really talk. She was an ethereal beauty with honey colored hair and blue-violet eyes. She kissed Myssa's forehead then sat down next to Byakuya. "How are you holding up, Byakuya? You must be very worried."

"I am, your highness."

She waved dismissively, "None of that "highness" talk. You're family." She gave him a smile, "And I much prefer plain talk to all that stuffy, rigid court crap. Just call me Abby."

"You sound like Myssa, Abby."

She chuckled softly, "Her plain speech does have quite the appeal."

He chuckled just a bit too, "Indeed, it does. It tends to rub off as well." His eyes shifted to Myssa's face. "She certainly turned my world upside-down."

Abby smiled. "Head of the most powerful clan in the Soul Society and a Court Guard captain, I imagine she challenged everything you know and think."

"She has had a profound effect on me."

"When Xanthan first brought her here I hated her."

His eyes sought hers, "Tangible proof of your husband's infidelity. I would expect no less."

Abby nodded. "To make matters worse, he doted on her – went on and on about how special she is." Looked fondly at Myssa, "'Singular in all creation' he said. I was consumed with jealousy because I had not given him that child. I spent six years avoiding her, referring to her as 'that thing'. Every chance I got, I punished Xanthan for bringing her here. I was angry all the time. And when her brothers fell in love with her instantly, that made my anger burn all the brighter." She paused. "One day, Myssa came to my private garden. She asked if I would help her choose a birthday because she didn't know what day she was born. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. She mistook my silence and began explaining how she understood how I must feel. She knew exactly why I avoided her. Then she said it was all right, she was used to being hated but she hoped that maybe I could tolerate her questions when she needed a woman's advice of something. I told her to sit down and tell me about her life." She shook her head sadly. "I almost didn't believe the things she told me. I couldn't believe a mother could be so cruel to a child. But, I realized that the proof had been in front of me all along. The way Myssa held herself, the haunted look of fear that was ever present, the scar on her back – the truth had been there all that time and I had ignored it because I was angry and my pride was wounded." She reached over and lifted Myssa's between hers. "I told her to pick that day as her birthday. It was the day I decided that she was _my_ daughter, that I would be the mother she deserved." Tears shimmered in her eyes, "She changed my heart in an instant."

"What day did you choose?" He asked.

"December 1st. That is the day my daughter was born." She stood and motioned for him to do the same. "Come with me, Byakuya. There is something I want to show you."

She tucked her arm into his and led him out of Myssa's room. As she led him through the palace, she kept easy conversation flowing, telling him about its rich history and sharing memories of Myssa antics. According to Abby, Myssa is quite the prankster and practiced often on her brothers. Byakuya knew very well what mischief Myssa was capable of – her war on the potential brides was proof enough.

They reached the depths of the palace where the vaults were housed. A vault keeper led them down a well-lit hallway to a huge door. The keeper unlocked the door and pushed it open for Abby and Byakuya to step in.

Byakuya's eyes were wide and he gasped. The vast chamber was filled with treasure. "All this belongs to the royal family?"

"Oh, no, this is just my hoard. Xanthan's is one level down. Myssa's is down the hall. Once she wakes up, she'll bring you down here. Her hoard is very organized, it's a lot like visiting a museum. She has gathered so many fascinating objects as a relic hunter." She moved to a table with a large carved box sitting on it. She opened it to reveal a gold crown. Dragons were woven across the band, each had an amethyst in its mouth. "When you wed Myssa, you will become a prince of this realm. This is your crown. Xanthan had it made for you when he returned from his visit to your home." Byakuya looked shocked and Abby smiled, "He knew then that you and Myssa were destined for each other. After all, you were the one to trigger her puberty." She paused slightly. "We were so worried that she would never find someone because of her past."

"What do you mean that I "triggered" her puberty?"

"Dragons reach the final stage of maturation when we fall in love for the first time. Most of us go through it very early in life. It causes a storm of power for those with a birthright. It also brings on hormonal changes." She closed the box and began moving to a large cabinet a few feet away. "We were very worried about Myssa. She's had suitors, spent time with some men, but still no puberty. Xanthan was beginning to toy with the idea of an arranged bonding." She stopped at the cabinet. "She's waited a long time for you and I must say, she chose very well." She smiled and opened the cabinet. Gem stones were laid out on silk-lined boxes, so many it was mind-boggling. Abby picked up one of the small boxes containing a few dozen gems all of varying size and color. "Tell me, Byakuya, when couples in your realm bond for life, do they exchange rings as a token of that bond?"

"Not traditionally. In the world of the living that is a common tradition. Rygar has told me about bonding traditions here. I plan to present Myssa with a ring when I ask her to marry me." He answered.

Abby placed the box in his hands. "These are the rarest gems in my hoard; the rarest gems in all the realms. I would be honored if you would choose a stone for Myssa's ring from them."

"The honor would be mine, Abby."

She smiled at him and squeezed his arm affectionately. "The royal jeweler can craft any design you want." She led him out of the vault. "I assume you will want a ceremony in the Soul Society with your family, clan, and friends."

He nodded. "Once we return home, we will plan our wedding."

"You will have a ceremony here too. A royal bonding is a major event here and your coronation will part of the ceremony. It will take some time to gather the other royal families of the realm. You and Myssa will have to return here."

Abby escorted Byakuya to the royal jeweler's shop in the village. The whole journey there and back, they discussed wedding plans in both realms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Two Nights Later-

Myssa still languished in a coma. Kendra continued to take excellent care of her. She seemed to always be around. Byakuya kept watch over Myssa and read her journals to her in the hope that hearing her memories would help her find her way back.

Byakuya couldn't sleep. He stood on the large balcony outside of Myssa's room. The night was clear. He stared at the moon, wishing she were awake to share the lovely night with him. He'd read the medical reports Kendra had shown him and Xanthan. There was nothing to give any clue to her deteriorated condition.

Kendra stepped out onto the balcony. Byakuya had become familiar with her reiatsu and felt her presence. He turned to find her standing a few feet away in a pale, yellow robe. Her blonde hair, usually kept up in a bun, was now free and spilling around her shoulders. She stepped forward and joined him at the railing. "Trouble sleeping, my lord?"

His voice was quiet. "Yes. You?"

"Just one last check on the princess before I turn in."

"Thank you for taking such good care of Myssa." He said. "And thank you for the care you gave me after my birthright process."

She looked up at him, "I'm surprised you remember. You were in and out of consciousness so much, and there were other healers that helped too."

A memory flashed in his mind. He remembered Kendra had been among the women that Xanthan had offered to ease his needs during his awakening. "You were one of the women offered to…" He trailed off, regretting instantly bringing up such an embarrassing moment.

She finished for him, "…to have sex with you. Yes, after caring for you, I told the king I wanted to help with your awakening." She took a step toward him. "When you said that you wanted none of us, I was ashamed, I thought you found me undesirable. But, then I understood that you were being honorable." She opened her robe and let if fall, revealing her completely nude form. "Lord Kuchiki, I have loved you from the moment I saw you."

Byakuya bent down, picked up Kendra's robe, and tried to tuck it around her. When his arms spread to bring the robe around her, she pressed herself to him and tried to kiss him. He turned his head away. Gently, yet firmly, he pushed her away. "Kendra, this is highly inappropriate. I do not have feelings for you beyond gratitude for the care you have given me and Myssa."

"S – Surely you find me beautiful. I can be your mistress." She tried to touch his face, but he intercepted her hand. "The princess would understand; all the royal men have lovers."

He stepped back, dropped her hand, and made his voice sterner, "I am not like the royal men of this realm. I desire only one woman in my heart and in my bed. That is Myssa, not you. Never speak of this again."

Tears flooded her eyes. She quickly put her robe on and spat angrily, "Your precious princess will never wake up – I've seen to that!"

His brows furrowed. "What did you do to her?" Kendra tried to run for the door back into the bedroom, but Byakuya's voice rang out, "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro." Six beams of golden light crisscrossed at Kendra's mid-section and anchored her to the spot.

Tamor, awakened by raised voices, flew out to see what the commotion was all about. "Lord Kuchiki, what's going on?"

Byakuya explained Kendra's confession then sent Tamor to fetch Xanthan and Renji.

A few minutes later, Xanthan arrived with two guards. Renji was right behind them with Tamor hovering close. Xanthan demanded that she tell him what she had done to Myssa. She told them all that she had poisoned Myssa, that by the time the healers figured out what she had done Myssa would be dead. They would only get answers from an autopsy. The words had just left her mouth when Byakuya barked at Renji to return to the Soul Society to get Captain Kotetsu. He was wasting no time getting the best person to help Myssa.

Tamor shifted to his battle size, Renji jumped on his back and both disappeared through a summoned gateway headed to the Soul Society.

Xanthan gave Kendra one last chance to save her neck by telling them what she had used to poison Myssa. She looked Byakuya straight in the eye and told them all to burn in Hell. Xanthan had her dragged down to the dungeon. There was nothing for them to do but wait.

-An Hour Later-

Tamor and Renji returned from the Soul Society with Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada. Introductions were quick and Byakuya thanked them for coming while walking them into Myssa's room. Isane sent everyone from the room so she and Hanataro could work without anyone hovering or distracting them.

Xanthan, Byakuya, Renji, and Tamor all settled in the anteroom attached to Myssa's bedroom. A servant brought some refreshments. The men talked for a little while but soon began to give in to slumber.

-Hours Later, Just After Dawn-

Isane woke Xanthan to lead him into Myssa's bedroom. Tamor woke and followed. They saw Myssa sitting on the balcony in the morning light. Tears made wet trails down Xanthan's cheeks as he hugged and kissed her. Tamor was a sniffling mess too. She assured them both that she was all right and would join everyone for breakfast in the great hall. She asked about Kendra. Xanthan told her that she would be tried for treason and then executed.

On their way out to deliver the good news to the rest of the family, Xanthan and Tamor woke Byakuya and Renji.

"Is she all right? Is she awake?" Byakuya asked.

Xanthan smiled, "Go and see your yourself."

He and Renji walked into the bedroom. Isane and Hanataro were cleaning up and gathering all their things. Renji moved to help them. Isane gave Byakuya a smile, "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki."

"Good morning, Captain Kotetsu. Where is Myssa?" He had expected her to still be in bed.

"She's out on the balcony." Still smiling. "She's a tough one, your princess."

"More than you know. Were you able to determine what caused the coma?"

Isane nodded. "The analysis of her blood showed that a powerful drug was given to her. She metabolizes things so quickly, I'm fairly certain it was administered at regular intervals. Once she didn't get the next dose, she just woke up."

"And the poison?"

"We were able to make an antidote based on the blood analysis. She is a little weak from the poison's effects. With her rapid healing ability, she should be in perfect health in about an hour. I trust you will see that she doesn't push herself too much until she's fully recovered?"

"I won't let her out of my sight." He said then walked out onto the balcony.

Myssa stood at the stone railing, her face up to the sun, eyes closed, her hair gently trailing behind her in the breeze. She wore a lavender silk dress that billowed around her thighs in the wind. Every so often a gust would lift the dress just a little bit higher. Byakuya caught a glimpse of lavender panties with purple butterflies. He chuckled and shook his head. She was so innocent and so damned sexy he could hardly stand it.

"Nice panties." His voice was laced with mirth. "Your purple butterflies are quite pretty."

Myssa turned, a playful grin on her lips, "I'll buy you a pair the next time I visit Karakura Town."

He chuckled and joined her at the railing. He wasted no time with words, he gathered her into his arms. He hugged her tight, his face in her hair, his voice soft in her ear, "I was so worried…" Emotion stole the rest what he wanted to say.

Myssa shook in his arms, "I could hear you but I couldn't reach you." Being in his arms was heaven. Tucked against his powerful chest, there was no place she felt safer.

Reality came crashing in. A thought jumped to the front of her mind. _He's marrying Keiko!_ He wasn't hers and never would be. She felt sick to her stomach. She pulled away, backing up against the rail, out of his reach. Tears shimmered in her eyes, her face covered in misery.

"Myssa, what is wrong?" He reached out to draw her back into his embrace.

She took a half-step back and he stopped, "I – I just remembered – you're marrying Keiko."

"Myssa, I – " He began, but her brothers and Abby boiled out of her bedroom and onto the balcony.

Abby was weeping. Rygar was the first to get his hands on Myssa. He swept her up in a hug that lifted her right off the ground. He dropped kisses all over her face. Her tears quickly disappeared to be replaced with smiles. She was passed from brother to brother and ended up in Abby's clutches. Abby squeezed so tight she drove the breath from Myssa's lungs. They were all speaking over each other in dragonspeak. Happy jabbering that made Byakuya want to scream for silence. He had to set Myssa straight, had to tell her he loved her.

Byakuya didn't get the chance to talk to Myssa. He was swept along with her and her family to join the court for breakfast in the great hall.

Everyone was present for breakfast, including Isane and Hanataro. Myssa was swarmed with hugs and well-wishes. Byakuya felt a twinge of jealousy when she kissed Renji on the lips and thanked him for his part in her rescue. He was even just a bit jealous when she did it Rukia too. He wanted his kiss and a chance to steal her away.

Seated across from Myssa at the high table, Byakuya was calm and collected on the outside while churning on the inside.

After breakfast, Abby pulled Byakuya aside to give him a velvet box. The royal jeweler had finished Myssa's ring and delivered it to Abby shortly after dawn. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he'd ever seen. He couldn't wait to see it on Myssa's finger.

He asked Abby to keep Myssa busy until dinner. He told her his plans. She was so happy she kissed him right on the cheek then laughed at his shocked look.

Next, Byakuya went to the kitchens to talk to Omija. She agreed to help him with a special dinner and with helpers to make his plan a reality. After training one day, Rygar had shown Byakuya Myssa's favorite place in the palace grounds. It was a private glade tucked away next to a gentle waterfall that emptied into a natural pool large enough to swim or bathe in. He planned to surprise Myssa with an after dark picnic in the glade. Omija would make sure that his vision of comfort and lighting was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-Later that evening: just after dark-

Byakuya sent Tamor to bring Myssa to the glade. He didn't think she would come to meet him if he only sent her a written invitation.

The glade was a decorated exactly how he wanted it. Omija and her helpers had outdone themselves. A large soft blanket was spread out on the ground. Mountains of pillows, shades of purple from lavender to deep plum, sizes from small to large were arranged on three sides along with posts at the four corners with gauzy fabrics draped in a lovely design. Oval lanterns were hanging in the trees, suffusing the area with soft light. The gentle sound of the waterfall was better than any background music. The air was filled with the light perfume of the flowers that were scattered around the water's edge. It was cozy and romantic. It was perfect.

He was a little nervous. Was it too soon for all this? What if she said 'no'? Thoughts were tumbling. He took a deep breath to calm himself. One thought emerged above all the others: he loved her – nothing else mattered right now.

Byakuya heard Myssa's voice through the shrubs. "Tam, have you been in the dragon nip again? The last time you dragged me out here you were high and convinced that Rygar was keeping a mermaid in the glade." Byakuya chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Princess, I assure you, the gentleman that asked me to bring you here has something most important to tell you." Tamor replied.

"Wait, you said that one of the scullery maids was upset about her lover jilting her. Tam, what are you up to?" She spilled out of the bushes and into the clearing. She saw Byakuya and froze. Tamor flew away, back toward the palace.

For a split second, Byakuya thought Myssa was going to turn and run. She had the look of cornered prey. Then, her eyes travelled over him. He'd chosen to dress casual but nice – black jeans, a white shirt open a bit to reveal the center contours of his chest muscles, and a black vest, also open. As always, he looked so achingly handsome. Myssa felt her heart squeeze and fought back a sob. She wanted him so damn bad.

Byakuya was fighting the urge to snatch her into his arms and crush her mouth under his. She was so beautiful in the soft light, like some vision of a forest goddess that had just stumbled upon him. The crème colored skirt she wore hugged her hips, a slit up to her mid-thigh drew his eyes like a moth to a flame. And, oh, how he wanted her to burn him. A gold filigree band around her thigh sparkled in the light. The matching lacy top hugged her upper body in all the right ways, leaving her bare at the waist with a belly chain catching the light – a golden invitation to put his hands there. Her hair was styled with gold accents and cascading down her back. He finally managed to speak, "You are so very beautiful, Myssa."

Her face started to crumble just a bit. "Byakuya, we can't do this." She started to leave but he closed the distance to her, stopping her with a hand on her arm.

No time for anything less than direct, "I am not marrying Keiko."

"I saw the wedding plans."

"You saw the wedding plans for Keiko and Yushiro Shihoin."

Myssa's eyes widened. "But, I thought…" Byakuya went down on one knee at her feet. "Byakuya, why are you kneeling?" The titter in her voice made it skip.

"There are only two reasons I will ever kneel to you. The first will only happen now. The other I will show you – later." He paused to take her hand in his. "Myssa, what I feel for you is unlike anything I have ever felt in my life." His gray eyes held her green ones.

She spoke softly, but it seemed to carry in the glade, "'Love' seems like too small a word to describe it."

"Yes, it does. But, it is the only word that I have. I love you with every fiber of my being. Only you hold my heart, do you understand?"

A single tear escaped…she knew exactly what he was referring to. "Hisana…"

"Is my past. I clung to her memory in grief as much as the ideal and standard to which I would hold all women in any personal relationship since her death." He paused to swallow the emotion clawing at this throat. "You shattered all of that, showed me a different way. You were a bolt of lighting into my life and I have been forever changed. You are my future, Myssa." A bit of sleight of hand and a ring was offered up to her, "Will you be my wife?"

Another tear escaped, quickly slipping down her cheek and falling onto the ground. He truly loved her, only her. He'd come for her, endured pain for her, fought and killed for her. She needed no more proof. Her face lit up with a smile that he would remember always, "Yes, Byakuya, with all my heart, yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood. One hand went to her waist, the other to cup her face, "I have wanted to do this for a very long time." And before she could say a word, his lips molded to hers. He wanted to devour her, but there was no way he was going to settle for anything less than the perfect kiss. This was their first deep kiss, their engagement kiss, and he was going to brand her with it.

He kissed her upper lip, lingering just a bit. He kissed her lower lip. It was full and soft; he paused to nibble at it, run his tongue over it. His hand moved to the back of her neck, gently anchoring her against him. Her lips parted, one hand threading into his hair. A tempting invitation, but he was waiting for something. He pulled at her bottom lip with his, teasing…until he heard a whimper of need in the back of her throat. That was when he swept in, tongue laying sensual siege to her senses.

She had been kissed before, but _never_ like this – every pass of his tongue across hers and across the roof of her mouth stoked a fire in her. The heat was racing from the nape of her neck, down her spine, and snaking its way between her thighs. She melted into him, enjoying the hard physique a lifetime of training had given him. When her tongue mirrored his rhythm, she was instantly rewarded with a masculine growl of pleasure that sent a rush of primal lust skating along all her nerve endings. It was as if her entire body burned for his touch. His hand slid from her waist down over the curve of her butt and she moaned low.

Myssa's sounds of need were beating at the walls of his control, chipping them away like a jackhammer. He went from soft to hungry in the span of one echoed moan in his mouth. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, his teeth scraping her lower lip, his tongue soothing right after. The way she was kissing him, the raw passion between them – he had to stop before he couldn't. He sealed the kiss. Myssa made a sound of disappointment. He looked into her eyes, now glassy with desire, and smiled at her. His thumb gently stroked her lower lip. "Are you hungry?"

She huffed a little laugh, "That's a loaded question."

He chuckled a bit, "Forgive me, my segues are rusty."

"Your kissing skills damn sure aren't."

He grinned and lifted her hand to his lips, pressed a kiss in her palm, "Omija made dinner for us." He led her over to the blanket where they kicked off their shoes and sat down on pillows. She sat down cross-legged, easing her skirt up a bit for comfort. When she stuffed a pillow in her lap, he quirked a brow, "Problem?"

Her grin was bit impish, "No panties." He had been reaching for the picnic basket and shot her a look of shock. "What?!" She barked then fidgeted, "I can't wear them with this skirt, they show through the material."

"Well, I suppose it would be awkward to walk around showing everyone your purple butterflies." He began pulling food out of the basket. She had no idea how difficult the rest of the night was going to be for him. Knowing that she wasn't wearing panties was going to drive him crazy.

Myssa admired her ring, "How did you find such a beautiful ring?" The setting was vintage filigree, the stone 3 carats with just the faintest hint of light blue, oval cut, and she couldn't stop staring at it.

"I had it made for you by the royal jeweler. Abby gave me the stone from her hoard." He was dishing out food. "She said it is called a dragon's tear diamond. That stone is the only one known to exist." He smiled at her, "Singular in all of creation, just like you."

She smiled back, "It's perfect. Thank you." She watched him pour a cup of wine for her. "Ooo, I better not."

He handed the cup to her, "One cup with dinner is not going to transform you into a feral she-beast." He was teasing her.

She took the cup, "I'm really sorry about that night. I said some awful things. I was a complete mess."

"Yes, you were." His playful side was in the driver's seat. "I was disappointed I did not get to see you bite Shunsui."

She laughed that musical sound that he loved so much, "It was just a nip. It's not like I took his hand off at the wrist."

They ate their delicious dinner. Byakuya wanted to hear Myssa's memories of living in the palace. He had heard so many memories from her family and from others that he wanted to see some of it through her eyes.

Once they finished eating, they both cleared away the dishes. He pulled her into the pillows with him reclining together to sit face-to-face and talk. He had missed her so much, missed the sound of her voice, missed the way her mind worked.

She took the last sip of her wine, then settled down to face him across the pillow. "Did Abby tell you about the engagement customs?"

"She did." He laced his fingers with hers, needing to have a connection to her physically. "I am looking forward to the challenges."

"Of course you are, you're competitive just like all of us."

"I am merely confident in my abilities." He kissed her fingers. "What I am looking forward to the most is your dance."

She quirked a brow, "And what did Abby tell you about the dance?"

"Just that it would please me."

She snickered, "Oh, it'll do that, alright. It's called the 'enticement' dance for a reason."

"'Enticement', as in – " he began.

She supplied some definition. "Let's use the word 'sensual'."

His brows furrowed. A memory of Xander on a throne making her dance rose up. "I do not like the idea of you performing something like that in front of everyone."

"Byakuya, I'm not going to be swinging from a pole or removing my clothes. The dance is a tradition that has been going on for thousands of years. Even commoners uphold the tradition." She smiled. "Trust me, you will enjoy it."

He couldn't resist leaning close and capturing her lips. Now that he didn't have to hold back anymore, all he wanted to do was kiss her over and over. She moved into his arms like a magnet drawn to steel, fitting against him as if she were made just for him. He kissed her jaw before tilting her chin. Her whole body trembled when the warmth of his mouth settled on the tender flesh of her neck. Her hand in his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp sent chills down his spine. It had been _so_ long since he'd touched someone like this, now that the flood gates were open he didn't want to stop.

She was melting. The heat from Byakuya's body, from his mouth, from his hands. She was melting. The more he kissed and stroked her, the more she wanted. Her thoughts were tumbling, lost in sensation. She growled softly in dragonspeak, "Stars help me, I never knew I could love someone so much."

Byakuya looked into her eyes, stroked her cheek, and replied in dragonspeak, "Neither did I, sweet princess, until I fell in love with you."

Myssa's eyes flew wide. "When did you learn dragonspeak?"

"It came with the birthright."

She shifted back a bit to give them some space to talk. "How much did my father teach you about your birthright?"

"Mostly combat. He explained a few things as they cropped up." He said. "The first month was the worst. Between the awakening and the constant struggle to control the power…"

"You felt like you were on slow burn from the inside out."

He nodded. "Yes, that is exactly how I felt."

She fidgeted, looked at his lips to avoid his eyes, "Y'know, my brothers bragged about their awakenings – about all the women they bedded."

The statement hung in the air. He let it, knowing how bad she wanted to know how many women he had sex with. She didn't want to ask, didn't want to say _the words_. He was trying not to snicker, "And?"

She fidgeted more. "Well, I – I wondered…"

His finger under her chin lifted just enough to make her eyes meet his. "Ask me what you want to know, Myssa. I do not want any secrets between us."

She set her jaw. "How many women did you bed?"

He didn't blink, "None. Your father offered women to me and I refused. I only want to be that intimate with you, no one else."

"But, the awakening – how did you…?"

A smile played at his lips, "I did what you did during yours."

"You broke two massaging shower heads?"

The look of innocent seriousness on her face was too much for Byakuya, he started laughing. "I handled my needs myself."

"Oh." She paused to wait for him to stop snickering so much. "I – I need to tell you something – about me and I'm worried that you'll be disappointed."

He was all calm attention in a flash. "What is it?"

Myssa squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, then blurted, "I'm a – virgin." When Byakuya said nothing, she opened one eye to peek at his face. She was looking for disappointment, but instead found him grinning so she opened the other eye.

"I already know that." He told her.

"How did –?" realization dawned, "My father told you, didn't he?"

Byakuya gave a slight nod. "I asked how many men you had during your awakening. That's when he told me about the royal purity law."

She visibly cringed, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

She toyed with the edge of his vest, a distraction from the discomfort of the statement that followed. "For my lack of experience. My brothers and my father have often talked of their conquests. They always spoke of how much they appreciated what the women did. Never have I heard anything about enjoying a virgin."

He drew her body back against him. "I am not like your father or brothers." His eyes held hers, "When I take you to our bed and make love to you for the first time, your purity is going to be a gift I will forever treasure."

The smile that started to crease her lips was interrupted by his mouth on hers. He deepened the kiss instantly. Her hands buried in his hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands sliding between her fingers. He hugged her close, mouth slanting over hers again and again. One hand slid up her thigh through the slit in her skirt. She lifted that leg over his, allowing him easier access to gain hold on her butt cheek.

The sound of something crashing through the bushes ended their kiss. Byakuya had just enough time to hang on to Myssa and roll out of the way as a naked man staggered through to splash into the pool. Close behind was a giggling naked woman who tripped and fell next to them. She scrambled up and into the water with a snorting giggle.

Byakuya looked puzzled, "Was that Rygar?"

"Yep. And that wasn't his wife."

"You were right, your brothers are maniacs."

She snickered. Suddenly the sounds of drunk sex echoed through the glade. Rygar grunting while the woman squealed like little mouse. Byakuya scowled and looked to Rygar was on the far bank. "Is the infidelity of the men in you family a normal way of life?"

"I wouldn't say it's a normal way of life. I think it's tolerated. Royals tend to do what they want whenever they want. It's not an exclusive trait to my family. The four kingdoms are always rife with sex scandals. As the realm royal family over all of them, the Starjaxes are the most scrutinized." She looked over to see Rygar's naked butt pumping furiously. "I saw you kiss another woman's hand and it made me physically ill. If you'd had sex with her, it probably would have killed me."

He turned her to face him, "Infidelity is one problem you will never have to face."

"I know." She gave him a soft kiss then rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "I trust you."

He knew what those three words cost her, how important they were. "I will never betray that trust."

The sound of Rygar's climax rang out. Myssa looked a bit perplexed, "I know I'm lacking in the experience department, but wasn't that really quick?"

"Embarrassingly so." He bent over to grab her shoes. "We should go share our good news with your family." He held her shoes as she slipped them on before slipping his on too. He tucked her arm in his and led her back to the palace.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Note: SO sorry everyone! I know it's been a few months since I updated. I was hired as a professional writer and had deadlines to meet. It wasn't something I applied for, it was something that fell into my lap. One of my friends called me to ask for my help by writing articles for her company. So, I wrote about the trucking industry. Surprisingly, I enjoyed it. Between the writing and the court reporters it got CRAZY! I was only eating, working, and sleeping a few hours. I ended up quitting the writing job because it interfered with my proofreading business. I REALLY missed Dragonborn and my Tumblr account where I write Bleach fanfic. I will never give up on this fanfic. I have story arcs planned for this story so it's really just getting started. There is so much more to come! I truly hope you can all be patient while I catch up. I promise, I have not forgotten about all of you that enjoy this story. You will get some yummy, heart-melting, smutty goodness soon! If you haven't checked out my Tumblr, you may want to – I recently wrote a scenario that is actually a sex scene from Dragonborn. I adapted it to a reader insert, but you'll see it later in this story. So, if you need something to keep you going until things heat up here, then it's worth a visit. I've also created two other works "Bleach Your Headcannons" and "Bleach Your Fantasies" where all the Tumblr content is archived by character. Thanks for continuing to read my story! Love & hugs to you all!**

On their way to the great hall, Byakuya pulled Myssa into an alcove. "Byakuya? What – " His lips silenced her. He kissed her deeply, his hands pulling her hips to his. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting him as close as possible. The passion in his kiss was so filled with need it nearly made her cry. _He's so starved for affection._ The thought skipped through her mind. She became very aware of every touch – his and hers. All she wanted in that moment was to have his skin against hers. His lips moved down to her neck and she sighed, a contented sound. Her lips were close to his ear, "We could wait until breakfast to tell everyone. We could take this to my bedroom."

He lifted his head, looked down at her, "As tempting as that is, we cannot." He couldn't resist her mouth and had to kiss her again before continuing. "Alone with you in any room with a bed would be more than I could bear." Kiss. "The law says we must wait until our wedding night," kiss, "so we must wait." He deepened the kiss again, his hunger completely at odds with his statement. She felt too good in his arms, he couldn't get enough of her. Pushing the limit of his control, he indulged in letting his hands wander to the curve of her butt. When she moaned in his mouth, he had to pull back and calm down. That one sound of raw need from her had nearly snapped the last thread of his control.

Myssa's hazy eyes looked up at him, "Your mouth says 'no' but your body says 'yes'."

He tucked her hand on his arm and pulled her toward the great hall entrance., "Which is why we are going to surround ourselves with lots of people."

She snickered, "Is that your way of saying we need chaperones?"

He gave her a side look, "More like safety in numbers."

In the great hall, music was playing and people were dancing. When Byakuya and Myssa entered the music abruptly stopped, the dancers parted, and all eyes went to the couple as they made their way to dais. Xanthan and Abigail stood up from their thrones. Abby was wearing a look of anticipation while Xanthan looked completely regal. "Well, what have you got to say, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Sire, I have asked Princess Myssa to be my wife." Part of him wanted to break out into a huge grin, but his noble training kept his face placid.

Xanthan looked at Myssa, "And what was your answer, daughter?"

She smiled brightly, "I said 'yes'!"

The hall erupted in applause, hoots, whistles, and calls for blessings on the couple.

Abby was all over them, hugging and kissing them each in turn. Byakuya looked so stricken when Abby's light kiss landed right on his lips Myssa thought for sure he was going to recoil. He looked wary as Xanthan embraced him and patted his back. _Probably thought he was about to get smooched by a king in public!_ She thought.

What followed was the two of them being passed from person to person starting with Myssa's brothers, Rukia, and Renji, and then ending with Xanthan calling for silence. His voice rang in the quiet, "We are all very happy for this union! The engagement celebration begins now!" He paused as a cheer ran through the crowd. "As is tradition, any suitor seeking the hand of a daughter must submit to challenges set forth by her family to prove himself worthy of her. Tomorrow, Byakuya Kuchiki, you will cross swords with Rygar. You will go against Auron in an archery competition. And, you will face Maycen and Jaycen in hand-to-hand combat. Best her brothers and they will grant you their blessings. Lose and you will never live it down, they'll make sure of it." Everyone laughed. He waited for it to go silent again. He fixed Byakuya with emotional eyes, "As for my challenge, I will not set one." There were gasps. "You have proven yourself far beyond any betrothal challenge, not only in your strength and skill, but in the depth of your love for my Aleris." He looked over at Abby, "However, now you will face your first challenge." Looked back at Byakuya, "The lovely queen will be the one to test you both."

Abby stepped forward with a vial of ornate, red glass. "Byakuya, Myssa, you will be given the test of love's essence."

A collective gasp went through the hall and Byakuya felt Myssa squeeze his hand. He felt her move closer to him, tucking herself to his side.

"I will place a drop of this elixir on your tongues." Abby continued. "When you kiss and your tongues meet, you will have a burst of favor flood your taste buds. If the taste is unpleasant it means that you are not compatible in love and should consider going your separate ways."

Byakuya squeezed Myssa's hand. _No way in Hell am I ever letting her go! Elixir be damned!_ He wasn't about to let Abby's alchemical concoction separate him from Myssa.

"If the taste is pleasant then you are compatible in love." Abby finished. She stepped forward as Byakuya and Myssa turned to face each other. "There will be no taste until you kiss." She placed a drop on Byakuya's tongue, then on Myssa's before stepping back.

Byakuya wasted no time, his hand tilted Myssa's face to his. His lips and tongue were possessive as he pulled her against him. The taste that exploded in their mouths had them both pulling at each other in an effort to get more. His mind was spinning. _She tastes like fresh, ripe strawberries on a lazy summer afternoon._

Remembering where they were, he sealed the kiss and saw her looking at him a bit bemused. Abby leaned in, "I want each of you to whisper to me what you tasted." First Myssa, the Byakuya whispered in her ear. Abby's eyes flew wide and she stepped back. "You're – you're a destiny match." Those who heard gasped and whispers began to ripple through the hall. Abby's eyes brimmed with tears. "You both tasted the same thing." She threw a look at Xanthan. "There has only ever been one other destiny match that I have experienced and that was your father and I." She kissed each of them on the cheek. "I am overjoyed for both of you!"

Xanthan was beaming he was so happy, "Well, this truly is cause for celebration." Called out, "Bring more wine, start the music! We have a destiny match to celebrate!"

The hall erupted again with cheers then with music. People were happy and dancing.

Byakuya looked a bit confused. Myssa led him into a space among the dancers so they could dance. "Destiny match?" He quizzed as they began to dance. He smiled down at her, "We were destined to be together?"

She smiled back at him, "You say that like you don't believe in destiny."

"That is because I didn't." He leaned closer, "Until now."

They spent a long time dancing, the two of them in their own world of loving looks, touches, and words. When Myssa began to look a bit tired, Byakuya led her to a seat at the table where Rukia, Renji, Isane, and Hanataro were sharing laughs and drinks. They were greeted with hugs and congratulations before blending into the conversation. When Myssa learned that Hanataro didn't know how to dance, she pulled him out onto the dancefloor for lessons. She was determined that the sweet officer was never going to miss out on dancing with any pretty ladies just because he couldn't. It took her the better part of half an hour, but Hanataro caught on pretty quick once he learned how to lead.

Upon her return to the table, Myssa looked a bit pale and even leaned into Byakuya for support. He was instantly concerned, "Are you all right?"

She gave him a little smile and nodded, "I'll be fine. It takes longer for me to recover from poison than it does from physical damage. A good night's sleep and I will be back to normal."

He stood and pulled her to her feet, "Then it is time you were in bed."

They both bid everyone a good night before Byakuya led Myssa to her bedroom. "It's been such a wonderful night, I don't want it to end." She said as they stopped outside her door.

"Tomorrow will be even better."

She smiled, "Yes, I get to watch you spank Rygar in a sword fight."

He smiled at her, then kissed her goodnight. As the door closed between them, they both felt a sharp twinge of separation.

\- The Next Morning -

The day dawned sunny and chilly. Byakuya was on his way to Myssa's room when he saw Xanthan leaving it. A moment later he knocked and Myssa opened the door. Seeing how her whole face lit up upon seeing him made Byakuya happier than he'd been in decades. She ushered him into the anteroom where a serving girl was arranging flowers on a table. The girl was quite young and kept darting glances at Byakuya, fidgeting so much she nearly knocked the flowers over. Myssa sent her down to the kitchen to have breakfast sent up for them.

Byakuya waited for the door to close before he spoke, "Why do I suddenly have such an effect on women?"

Myssa kissed his lips then smiled, "You have always had a powerful effect on women, you just haven't taken much notice until now."

An eyebrow raised ever so slightly, "Is that so?"

"False modesty does you no credit, Byakuya." Her eyes were teasing. "You are the object of desire for just about every woman in the Soul Society. Even your sister thinks you are the perfect man. You are the measuring stick by which women measure other men." She took a step closer. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans, and she couldn't keep her hands off of him. She touched his face, "You are devastatingly handsome," her hands moved to his shoulders, "broad shoulders," across his chest, "chiseled chest and abs," stroked down his arms and pulled them around her waist, "strong arms…"

Anything else she was going to say was lost when he pressed her against him, kissed her deeply. After a few moments, he pulled back, "How are you feeling today? Have you completely recovered from the poison?"

"I woke up feeling wonderful." She smiled, "Although, until I opened the door to you I had the vague feeling that last night was all a dream."

His thumb traced over her lower lip, "It was. It was the best kind of dream – one that comes true." He smiled, "I'm looking forward to spending my life making all your dreams come true."

She grinned, "Even the naughty ones?"

He chuckled, "Especially the naughty ones." He leaned in to capture her lips again.

Their kiss was interrupted when two servants from the kitchen arrived with their breakfast. They settled at the table next to the window and enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, the servants cleared everything away. Myssa led Byakuya out onto the large balcony outside her bedroom. They sat down on a large outdoor couch.

"We need to talk about your birthright." She told him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. It's just – my father didn't explain everything to you like he should have." She shifted to sit so she could face him. "When Xanthan gave you your birthright, he made certain changes during the process. He crafted your birthright to resonate with mine – to allow us to link to each other through it."

He was putting the pieces together quickly, "When you healed me at Xander's fortress, I felt like I was being pulled to you."

"I felt it too. It was our birthrights striving to connect."

"What happens when they do?"

"We can combine our powers. Eventually, after some training, we can combine our zanpaktos' powers as well."

His eyes widened at bit. The possibility of them uniting their powers as one was mind-boggling. "You will have to achieve bankai."

She fidgeted a bit, "I know." Her eyes held his, "I think I may finally be ready." She took a deep breath, "I'm still scared, but it's time I started moving forward."

He reached over and laid his hand on hers, thumb rubbing across the top of her hand, "I will be with you every step of the way."

She gave him a smile, "That means everything to me." She paused slightly, "When we return to the Soul Society, Maycen and Jaycen will come with us. They have a similar linking ability and will train us."

Byakuya was about to ask a question, but a knock on the bedroom door drew their attention.

When Myssa opened the door, she and Byakuya were assailed with the sound of a crying child. Auron stood in the doorway holding his 5-year-old daughter. "Sorry to both you."

"It's no bother," Myssa said, reaching for the child, "What's wrong with my little Myssa-monster?" At the sound of her aunt's voice, the little girl immediately grabbed Myssa and wrapped her arms and legs around her. Burying her face in Myssa's neck, the little girl stopped crying and began hiccupping and sniffling. Myssa kissed her forehead while she rubbed her back as she spoke to her brother, "Auron, what happened?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. One minute she's playing with her brother, the next minutes she's crying and wailing for her Aunt Aleris."

"If you want, you can leave her with me today."

"Really?"

"Sure. We'll have fun watching Byakuya whip up on you, Rygar, and the twins."

Auron laughed, "He can take Rygar and the twins easy, but me – don't count your coin yet." He looked at Byakuya, gave a bit of a chin jut, "How are your archery skills, Byakuya?"

"I guess you will find out in a few hours." He replied.

Auron grinned, "Spoken like a man of confidence." He returned his attention to Myssa, "You're sure you want Aurora today?"

"Yes. Give Marcel to father and Abby, then you and Amelia can spend the day together with no kids to run you crazy."

Auron kissed her cheek, "Little sister, you are wonderful!" He kissed his daughter's cheek, "I love you, Aurora." She mumbled back what sounded like "Love you, Daddy." Then Auron was gone.

Myssa turned to Byakuya, but spoke to Aurora, "Aurora, this is Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the man I'm going to marry."

Aurora perked up, her green eyes brightening, "Does that mean he is my uncle?"

"He will be soon."

Aurora whispered loudly to Myssa, "He so – pretty!"

Myssa giggled, Byakuya chuckled. "Byakuya, this is Myssa Aurora Starjax."

Byakuya took her little hand, dropped a kiss on it, "Truly a pleasure to meet such a beautiful little princess." He was suddenly struck with a vision of a possible future for himself. The little Myssa was nearly an exact duplicate of his Myssa. In that moment he knew without a doubt that one day he would hold a child that was theirs.

Aurora tittered and smiled brightly at him, "Thank you! You are beautiful too!"

"All right, you little flirt," Myssa sat down and shifted Aurora to sit on her lap, "now, how about you tell me what made you cry."

She rubbed at her eyes, "Can I sit with Uncle Byakuya?"

"Not yet. Tell me what happened."

"Marcel said I couldn't play with him and his friends," her lower lip quivered, "because I'm a girl. He hates me!" She started crying again.

Myssa picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Byakuya followed, curious to see how she handled the situation. She sat Aurora on the large vanity, ran cold water over a wash rag, then began to dab at Aurora's face. "It's all right." She rubbed Aurora's neck and wrists with rag. "You have to calm down so we can talk about this."

Byakuya realized Myssa was cooling the girl's pressure points to calm her. It worked. Aurora's crying gave way to sniffling. Myssa washed Aurora's face then sat down on the vanity bench to face her. "Better?" Aurora nodded. "Good. Now, first of all, your brother does not hate you. He's a boy and need to do boys things with other boys."

"Like what?"

"Like catching frogs."

"Ew! Gross!"

"And seeing who can spit the farthest." Myssa wrinkled her nose. Byakuya had to hide a snicker.

"Ew! They really do that?"

"Yep, and they see who can burp the longest and the loudest."

"That's rude!"

Myssa made face, "They do it with farts too." Aurora giggled. "They like to climb trees and run around playing warriors. There's a whole bunch of stuff they like to do that most little girls don't like or think is gross." Reached over and tucked Aurora's hair behind her ear. "You have to understand that Marcel needs some time with his friends to do guy things. Just like you have girl time with your friends to play with dolls, or dress up, or have tea parties."

"Marcel doesn't play tea party right at all!" Aurora said, rolling her eyes. "I gave him the best cup and he didn't say 'thank you', or hold his pinkie right." She looked at Byakuya, "Uncle Byakuya, did you do boy things when you were little?"

"I sure did." He grinned, "I still do. But, I definitely say 'thank you' when a lady gives me tea, especially if it's her best cup."

"What's important to remember," Myssa said, "is that your brother loves you. He may not always know how to show it, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. Understand?" Aurora nodded, hugged her neck, then kissed her cheek. Myssa took her off the vanity and set her on her feet, "How about you and Tamor go to your room so you can pick out a token for Byakuya to carry in his challenges today?" Aurora nodded. She headed to her room with Tamor hovering at her side.

As he and Myssa walked back into the bedroom, Byakuya said, "Aurora looks like you."

"I know." She quirked a brow, "Like looking into the future, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Our children are going to be so beautiful." He cupped her cheek, "I had resigned myself to never having a child. In five years of marriage, Hisana never got pregnant. After she died I never thought I would ever fall in love again." His thumb stroked her cheek, "Then you came along." Shook his head, "I felt so guilty, like I was dishonoring Hisana's memory because," his eyes held hers, "you made me feel like I didn't know what love really was until you." He sat down on the foot her bed, guided her to sit down with him. "The night you went out with that brute, Zaraki, I overheard you and Rukia talking. What you said about there not being room in my heart for you because of Hisana…"

She put her fingers on his lips to stop him, "Forget that. I have spent the last three months believing I would never see you again. I had a lot of time to think about what I would do differently if given the chance to be in your life again."

He quirked a brow, "Was running away part of that?"

"I didn't run."

"You nearly did last night when you thought I had chosen Keiko."

"I had plans to run her off."

"Which tactic? The salt bandit, the farting herbs, feeding her to your dragon, or did you come up with something new?"

She visibly cringed, "You knew all that was me?"

He grinned, "I enjoyed every minute of it." His look shifted to one a bit sterner, "Although, I didn't enjoy watching you date all those men. I nearly attacked Lt. Hisagi when he kissed you. Seeing another man touch you stirred an anger in me I didn't think was possible."

"At first, I was trying to make you jealous. I needed to know if there was something between us worth fighting for. When it seemed you didn't care, I decided I needed to try to move on instead of doing what I should have done – tell you that I love you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid. It's a line you cross that has no way back. I wasn't willing to risk losing you completely." Her voice was soft, "It was better to have you as a friend than not at all." She lifted her eyes to his. "I'm sorry, Byakuya, I behaved like a brat."

"Hush." He pulled her closer, "You were hurt, angry, and completely misinformed by my aunt. All that matters now is that we are together." He kissed her – a kiss filled with passion, promise, and most of all, love.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: Sexual content

Chapter 22

Aurora and Tamor returned to Myssa's anteroom. She went straight for Byakuya and held her arms up for him to lift her into his lap. "I found the perfect token for you, Uncle Byakuya." She held up a bracelet of clear beads that had pink flower petals suspended in them.

He held out his wrist for her to put it on him, "That is very pretty."

She fumbled with the clasp, "Tamor said that when you call your zanpakto it looks like flower petals."

"He's right," he gave her a soft smile, "which makes this the perfect token."

"I bet it's really pretty when you call your zanpakto. Maybe I can see it one day?"

Myssa said, "Aurora, if you ask him nicely, Byakuya might show you his bankai."

Aurora's eyes went round, as did her mouth, "You have a _bankai_?!"

"Yes, I do." Her face lit up and she began firing off question after question. Byakuya chuckled, held up a hand, "Today, after the challenges are over, I will demonstrate my bankai for you to see."

Aurora squealed then hugged Byakuya. "I can't wait!" She shimmied off of Byakuya's lap and went to the table where Tamor was enjoying an orange, peels and all. She sat down to eat some of the fruit too.

Myssa went into her bedroom for a moment then returned with a thickly linked blanket. A charm hung from it – a silvery jewel unlike anything Byakuya had ever seen. She fastened the bracelet on his other wrist, "This is my token for you."

"I have never seen a gem like this. What is it?"

"This is the last piece of the star jewel."

"The one your mother demanded as ransom for you?"

She nodded her head, "The very same. My father's dragon fire shattered it, scattering most of it's power into the cosmos." She touched the charm, made it swing and catch the light, "This fragment still holds some of its power."

"What kind of power? Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know what kind of power. I've never tinkered with it. It's just a piece of my past, a reminder of how far I've come. It's always seemed to bring me luck." She smiled at him, "Maybe it will bring you some today."

"I do not need luck, I have superior skills."

She grinned, "You're not entering a kissing contest."

He grinned too, "But if I did, I'd win."

She laughed then leaned close to him, "I may need a demonstration of your winning technique later when we have some privacy."

Outside, the festival to celebrate Myssa and Byakuya's engagement was in full swing. Game stalls were everywhere along with food, crafts, and other fun things. Large eating areas were scattered with tables and benches with an open bar nearby.

Myssa, Byakuya, Aurora, and Tamor were headed for the sword arena when they ran into Rukia, Renji, Isane, and Hanataro heading the same way. Aurora was instantly shy and hid behind Myssa's legs. Renji said, "Did I just see a little girl?" He peeked around Myssa, "There she is! What 'cha doin' back here?" Aurora squealed then ran to hide behind Rukia. "Wow! She's fast!" He pursued. More squealing ensued as she ran for Isane. When she tried to run behind Hanataro, Renji caught her. She laughed as he swept her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey! Look what I caught!"

Aurora called out, "Aunt 'Leris!"

"Don't holler for me, kiddo, you got yourself into that." Myssa replied.

Aurora slid down so Renji would catch her against his chest. She played with his hair, a look of awe on her little face. "How did your hair get so red?"

Renji shrugged, "I dunno. I was just born that way."

Her fingers traced one of the tattoos on his neck, "Were the lines born too?"

He chuckled, "Nope, I added those."

She gave him a coy smile, "I think you're really pretty."

"Well, thank you, you're very pretty too."

Myssa tugged on Aurora's shirt, "Hey, flirty girl, haven't you forgotten something?" Aurora shrugged. Myssa continued, "Wouldn't you like to know the pretty man's name?"

"Oh!" She beamed a smile at him, fired off words in rapid order "Hi! I'm Myssa Aurora Starjax! I was named after my aunt Myssa Aleris Starjax. When we're together, people call me Aurora and her Aleris, 'cause if you just say 'Myssa' we both answer. And, and, today I get to spend the whole day with my Aunt Aleris – isn't that a pretty name? She's my favoritest person in the whole world because when I was born my mommy and me, we almost died but Aunt Aleris, she saved us. She – "

Myssa gently put her hand over Aurora's mouth, "How do you breathe around all those words?" She took Aurora from Renji and set her on her feet. "Now, remember, like we practiced."

Aurora leaned back against Myssa's legs to tip her head and look up at her, "I was rude, wasn't I?"

Myssa held her fingers apart for measurement, "A little bit."

Aurora took two steps away and bowed to the group, "Please, forgive my rude be – be – beeee – "

Myssa whispered, "Behavior."

"Behavior." She straightened, "I am Myssa Aurora Starjax, please call me Aurora. I would be very happy to know your names so we can be friends." She looked over her shoulder at Myssa who gave her a thumb up.

Aurora took her time to meet each of them one by one. She was sweet and charming. Although, after the introductions were over, she went right back to Renji.

Byakuya watched Aurora lift her arms for Renji to pick her up. He spoke softly to Myssa, "Looks like Aurora has a crush on my lieutenant."

"It's the hair. He's sporting her favorite color."

"Auron is going to have his hands full in a few years."

"Without a doubt."

He put his arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple, "Pray we have sons." She snickered.

They all continued on to the sword arena. Aurora sat on Renji's shoulders and played with his hair.

In the center of the audience section, a set of bleachers was set apart for the royal family. Cushions adorned the seats. Xanthan and Abby were already there and stood to greet everyone.

Abby cast a disapproving look at Myssa, "Aleris, are you going to send your man into battle without his braids?"

"I was just about to tend to that."

Everyone sat down from the third row and up with Xanthan and Abby near the top. Myssa led Byakuya to the bottom row. He sat down. She nudged his knees apart with hers so she could stand close to him. The heat from her body was nice. He could smell her clean scent and had to stop himself from dragging her against him. He imagined how fast he could have her out of that camel-colored, suede skirt and off-the-shoulder crème top. Her bare shoulders and collarbone were so tempting. The crème hose on her legs disappeared into knee boots that matched her skirt. She looked so attractive with her hair up in a high ponytail. Her lovely neck was on display. He'd love to kiss there, hear her moan, feel her shiver.

Having her ample bosom so close to his face was making his dick twitch. She unwrapped a leather cord from her wrist and began section off a portion of his hair. He tried to distract himself, "Explain the braids."

She started at his right temple, secured the leather there, "Well, long ago, ladies began to braid their warriors' hair before they went into battle." She started braiding, weaving the leather cord in, "Some say it was to help with visibility during battle. Some say it was a way to wish them luck."

He looked up, enjoying the view, "What do you think?" He loved this angle. The lovely lines of her neck and face, her cute ears, the way her gold hoop earrings swayed when she moved.

She shrugged, "Maybe a little of both. Now, it's a tradition." She smiled at him.

Rukia said, "Myssa, Aurora said that you saved her and her mother's lives. What happened?"

She shrugged again, "It's not that big of a deal."

Hanataro spoke up, "I'd love to hear the tale."

"Me too." From Isane.

"Me too." Xanthan's voice carried, "I never get tired of hearing about the brave deeds of my favorite daughter."

Myssa shook her head, "I'm your _only_ daughter!"

"All right, fine, you're my favorite child, just don't tell your brothers!"

Byakuya chuckled. He'd heard this exchange before and it was still just as endearing as the first time he'd heard it. He spoke up, "I'd like to hear the tale too."

Her gaze dropped to his, she sighed in resignation. "All right." She tied off the end of the braid, moved to start the other side. "First of all, a quick lesson for those unfamiliar with this realm. We have four kingdoms: North, South, East, and West, to keep it simple. I won't bog you down with their names. Over all these kingdoms is one king of the realm."

Xanthan broke in, "Me."

She continued, "The king of the realm keeps the balance. Each kingdom has a royal family. My brother, Auron, fell in love with Princess Amelia of the northern kingdom. She and her kind are what's known as cold drakes."

"Ice dragons?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes, and no. There are two types of cold drakes. The majority of them have no breath ability. However, they are gifted sorcerers with magical abilities unique to their kind. The royal blood line carries the ability of ice breath. Amelia has it. Marcel, their son, has it. We don't' know if Aurora has it yet, or if she'll be a fire drake like her Daddy. She's still too young for it manifest."

Aurora huffed and puffed, "I want cold breath!"

Myssa snickered, "You need cold britches, flirty girl." Everyone chuckled. She was having trouble with the braid. She had to undo it and start over. Something was interfering with her focus. Then, it hit her – Byakuya's fingers were tracing lazy patterns on the back of her thigh. She hissed so only he could hear, "I can't think straight when you do that!"

He had a smug little grin on his face. If she was that sensitive through hose, he couldn't wait to see her reactions when it was flesh on flesh. And he wasn't about to stop.

"If you don't stop I'm going to end up tying knots in your hair." She still spoke low.

"It would be worth it."

She started over, and so did he – with the other thigh. She visibly shivered, looked down, and saw him watching her with a grin on his face. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "You almost made me moan."

He whispered back, "I cannot help myself, you have great legs."

"Un-hunh, I think you're just plucking the strings before you decide what tune you want to play."

His grin turned wicked, "I know the tune. I have been dreaming of the tune for a long time. I just don't have access to the instruments yet."

Her look was heated, "You're closer to 'access' than you think you are, love."

 _What did she mean by that?_ Before he could ask, Renji's voice drew them back to the original conversation. "Hey, you gonna finish the story?"

"Sorry," she said, "So, five years ago, Amelia was pregnant with Aurora. I came home because I always want to be here when new Starjaxes are born. Amelia, Auron, Abby, and I were visiting the northern kingdom so Amelia could be with her parents when she gave birth." She shivered and shot Byakuya a warning look. She lost track of her thoughts, "Um…invaded…the East kingdom launched an attack. They caught us while we were traveling to one of the royal villas. Amelia and I were trapped in a ground-floor room of the villa with a healer and two of the caravan guards."

"Where was everyone else?" Hanataro asked.

"They were still on the road. Our carriage was the first to arrive at the villa. We had to make a run for the house. A few moments after we'd locked the doors, the upper floor came crashing down on us. One of the enemy dragons had been knocked from the sky and landed on the villa. The – Eeeeep!" Byakuya's fingers hit a sweet spot on her inner thigh and she nearly jump straight up in the air. She shook her head, giggling at the self-satisfied look on his face.

She quickly tied off the braid and moved back to sit on the rail facing them all. She crossed her legs. The motion drew Byakuya's eyes – any excuse to look at her legs. Her skirt rode up a bit, just enough to reveal that she wasn't wearing hose…she was wearing thigh-high stockings. His eyes widened a bit – they were lacy, contrasting so nicely against her skin. He looked to her face for any clue that somehow, she had seen into his dreams, had deliberately worn those stockings then displayed them just for him.

She went back to the story, "The guards were killed when the floor came down. The healer was pinned under the rubble and I couldn't get her out. She died a few minutes later. Amelia was freaking out. Then, suddenly, her water broke." She shook her head, "I have never seen a baby born so fast. It's like I blinked and there she was in my hands."

Rukia cooed, "Aw, was it beautiful?"

"You want the truth?" Rukia nodded. "It was the grossest thing I have ever seen." Isane and Hanataro both started laughing. "See, that laugh tells me you both know exactly what I mean."

Rukia was disappointed, "There was no wonder, no feeling of the miracle of life?"

Myssa smiled at her, "Oh, there was plenty of that. When Aurora took her first breath, she didn't cry. Most babies do. But, not this little one. She opened her eyes and just cooed a bit." She paused briefly before continuing, "I got them both cleaned up as best I could and settled on a couch. That's when the first enemy soldier got in. He came through the one window that wasn't blocked. He nearly killed Amelia. If I had been a few seconds later turning around, Auron would have been a widow."

"What did you do?" Hanataro was wrapped up in the tale.

She ignited the runes on her right hand, let her power glow, "I shoved him out the way he came in. He landed on some rebar in the rubble outside. He died, impaled." The glow around her hand winked out. "I took his halberd and broke it down for someone my size. The next soldier lost his leg trying to climb in that window. Took his weapon too. I moved Amelia and the baby into the farthest corner from the window and shoved furniture and rubble around them to shield them." She shrugged, "Then I waited for Auron and the other royal guards to show up."

Xanthan's voice was stern, "Tell them, Aleris."

She pushed off the rail, threw her father a hard look, "I did what had to be done. Nothing more."

Byakuya knew immediately that something was wrong by the way she held herself. He expected Xanthan to say what he was prodding for, but it was Abby who spoke.

"She killed 82 enemies that day." There were gasps, even from Byakuya. "When we found her, we thought she was dead. She was laying on a pile of bodies – covered in blood, head to toe. None of it was hers." She met Myssa's angry gaze, "More important, none of it was Amelia's or Aurora's."

"Not that big of a deal, eh?" Rukia said.

Myssa's jaw was clenched. She looked upset. Aurora chose that moment to jump into her arms and hug her tightly. Myssa's whole demeanor changed in an instant. She smiled as her niece said, "And that's why Aunt Aleris is my favoritest person in the whole world!" She kissed Aurora's cheek then put her down so she could go back to sitting with Renji.

Myssa was on the verge of tears. She mumbled, "Excuse me." Then was gone in a blur of shunpo. Byakuya went after her. She did her best to put some distance between them, but he was faster.

He caught up to her at the edge of the forest. She didn't want him to see her cry and tried to turn away. His hold was firm, but gentle. "Tell me." She shook her head. "We could leave it for later, but I prefer we deal with things as they come up." He lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his, "I know you have horrors in your past. Running from them won't solve anything."

She knew he was right. She'd never had someone that wanted her to face her demons, wanted to face them with her. Her face started to crumble, "Those soldiers…Byakuya, they were so _young_! Their faces – they couldn't have been more than 20 years old. And they just kept coming. One, two, three at a time." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling, "There was so much blood – in my eyes, my nose, my mouth."

He could see the flood gates were open and that that day was spilling out of her word by word.

"All I kept thinking was 'I can't let them get past me. If just one slips through, Amelia and the baby are dead.'" Her eyes lifted to his, "What I did to those men – those _boys_ …I was death." Her hands were fisted against his chest, "Then it all stopped. The words stopped. The thoughts stopped. Everything seemed to stop, but the soldiers kept coming…and I kept killing." She gave in, crying as he held her. She cried for the men she'd killed, for the part of herself she lost that day. Byakuya said nothing, just held her tight. She finally calmed, sniffled, "My father, the mighty Xanthan, to him what I did was something to be proud of. For Abby, I protected my family, I did the right thing. No remorse for an enemy."

He stroked her back, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "It is easy for them, they are not the ones that have to live with the memories."

Her voice skipped, "Or the nightmares."

"Amelia went through it with you. Have you talked to her about that day?"

She nodded. "I tried. She calls me a hero. Look at how Aurora celebrates that day, that's all from Amelia. She doesn't understand, or maybe doesn't want to understand how out of control I was that day."

"What about Auron?"

"He understands. He's seen me in full dragon rage before. He knows how it makes me feel. But, that day – he's glad it was me in that room with them."

Byakuya squeezed a bit. He'd yet to see the full extent of her powers, but he'd experienced enough of his own birthright to warrant a guess as to how much power two birthrights could channel. Add in dragon rage, and he was sure the power she wielded was mind-boggling. He could understand why Auron was glad Myssa was there to protect his wife and child – who better to stand alone to face an army? She had been their salvation that day, but it had cost her dearly, the echoes of it still tormented her now.

She sighed, the tension leaving her, "Are you sure you want to marry me? It's not too late to run."

He leaned back enough to have some space to cup her face in his hands, "You told me the first night we met that your history is messy."

"But, now you're getting to see how bad it is." Her eyes held tears that threatened to spill.

"Hush." He kissed her lips, lingered until he felt her relax. "I came here for you. I love you. I need you. I want you by my side for the rest of my life." He smiled down at her, "And I _always_ get what I want, Myssa."

She smiled that bright smile that never failed to cut right through him. "I love you so much." She wrapped his battle braids around her fingers and tugged his lips back to hers. "Care to explain what you wanted a little while ago when you were driving me crazy with your magic fingers?"

"Your breasts were so close to my face. I needed to touch you." His lips skimmed along her neck making her shiver. "You smell so good. I find it impossible to keep my hands off of you." Both of his hands slid down to follow the curve of her butt. She sighed and leaned into him. He pressed her lower belly against the hard length of him. He expected her to gasp and pull away, Hisana had the first time she encountered his erection.

Myssa made a sound in her throat somewhere between a moan and a purr, it was soft in his ear, "My god, Byakuya, is all that you?" She rolled her hips to rub against him as she smiled against his ear, "And you're all mine."

His control was fraying fast. That last statement nearly snapped the last thread. He had to get away, get some air, get back control.

Suddenly, he was gone in a blur of shunpo. Myssa caught a flash of him in the forest and followed him.

When she caught up, she found him facing a tree, both hands gripping the trunk with his head down. She crossed her arms, leaned casually on the tree near his right hand. "Are you all right?"

"I need five minutes," he said thickly.

"There's a cold stream near here. It runs straight down from an ice pack up on the mountain. You can dip your 'dignity' in there. Always works for my brothers. Except Rygar, he usually requires full immersion." She saw his shoulders shake then heard him chuckling.

Byakuya lifted his head. There was a predatory look in his eyes, "You're going to kill me. You know that, right?"

"Nah." She grinned, "But, you will feel like you've died and gone to heaven." Bark snapped. A small bit flew past her. He was gripping the tree. "My, my, you are strung tight."

He closed his eyes, slowly shook his head, "The ponytail, the way you smell – unnnnh, the stockings. That smile, and what you said."

"You pressed that amazingly big cock of yours into my belly. What did you expect me to do? Squeak like a mouse and run away?"

His look answered for him. His knuckles and fingertips were white against the tree, he was pressing so hard. Hearing her say he had a "big cock" made him want to shove up her skirt and impale her on it right there.

She quirked a brow, "You're thinking about pushing up my skirt and taking me right here against this tree, aren't you?"

More bark snapped and went sailing. "How do you get into my head like that?"

She smiled, "I'm not in your head, sweetheart, I'm in _mine_."

A loud cracking noise made her jump. Both of his hands pulled away chunks of the tree. He gritted, "Where is that stream?"

Trying not to laugh, she pointed, "You can see it through the trees –" he was a blur, "—over there." She called after him, "I'll wait here for you." She leaned against the tree, started singing, letting the acoustics of the forest carry her voice to him.

When Byakuya heard Myssa singing to him, he smiled. One moment she was wickedly teasing him, now she was being so sweet. It took a few minutes to regain his control. He turned to walk back and heard her make up one of her silly songs. As the refrains of "Sometimes You Gotta Dip Your Dignity" went from innuendo to a cold bath, Byakuya found himself laughing.

Then, he saw her. She was leaning against the tree, one leg bent with her foot on the trunk. Toying with a piece of bark, flaking little bits away, she was oblivious to his stare.

Byakuya appeared next to her and she looked up, "Feeling better?"

"Much better." He ran his hand up her thigh to the lace fringe on her stocking, tucked his finger under it to rub her skin. She went still, her eyes roaming his face. "These suit you. Like you, they are beautiful," he kissed her lips, "delicate," kiss, "elegant," kiss, "alluring."

"Do you like all lingerie, or just the stockings?"

"I like slowly unwrapping my gift before I enjoy it."

She gave him a playful smile, "Your 'gift' is also wearing the bustier and panties that match these stockings."

Byakuya's eyes flashed a split second before he grabbed her top at the shoulders and pulled it down to her waist, trapping her hands in the sleeves while revealing the lacy bustier. Myssa gasped in surprise. His hands moved over the material, following the supports from her waist up to her breast, "It fits you like a second skin."

She was about to say something when his hand reached the top, traced the edge of the lace along one breast, into her cleavage, then across the other. He hooked a finger in the material and peeled it down to expose her right breast. He gently palmed that lovely globe of flesh, dragged his thumb over her nipple, smiled when it reacted instantly by beading under his touch. She groaned. He put his arm behind her back, securing her as she arched a bit toward his touch. He leaned in, kissed the curve of her cleavage, and heard her sigh. A few seconds later, the warmth of his mouth closed over that rosy peak. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, pressed herself into him. He looked up, expected to see her head back or her eyes closed, but she was staring at him – not his eyes, his mouth. He tilted his head so she could watch him give her a slow lick over her nipple. That dragged a groan from down deep. She felt and heard him chuckle.

When he paused to move to the other breast, she squirmed to free her arms from her sleeves. One hand sank into his hair, cradling his head against her as his mouth closed over her nipple. The other hand pushed his hair away from his face. She lowered her lips to his temple, working in kisses between moans and sighs.

After a few moments, he looked up to see her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she watched every move he made. He moved up to free her lip, kissing to soothe. His right hand went up her skirt and into her panties. Her hips tilted toward his touch, following like a magnet. His middle finger slid into her slick folds and he groaned, "You are so soft."

She whimpered against his lips as he stroked her. His tongue plunged into her mouth the same time as his finger dipped into her.

The shock was so great she bucked and nearly bit him. He retreated, went still, searched her face, "Did I hurt you?"

"N – No. I – I've just never…" Her eyes were darting from his lips to his eyes, "I mean, I've never felt – anything _inside_ me before."

It was Byakuya's turn to be shocked. He knew she was virgin, but this – this was a whole new facet. "You mean you've never used your fingers when you pleasure yourself?"

"I do – only on the _outside_." Her cheeks were a bit pink, as were her ears.

He smiled at her, relishing the sudden knowledge that he was going to be touching a part of her that no one, not even she, had ever touched. "My beautiful Myssa, you really are a gift." He kissed her, drawing her into a rhythm. He waited until he felt her push herself against his hand. That's when he started stroking her, long and slow like the way his tongue was stroking hers. This time when his finger slipped into her, there was only a slight hitch of her breath and a moan of pleasure.

Myssa had named it correctly – magic fingers. Byakuya was playing her like a fine-tuned instrument, making her whole body come alive. She didn't care about anything except the amazing sensation he was creating between her legs. She could feel the pleasure coiling tight, building toward something that seemed to racing through her, rushing to where Byakuya's fingers were gently stoking a fire that threatened to consume her.

He had stopped kissing her, leaning back so he could watch her. This was a special moment for them both and he wasn't going to miss the chance to watch the first time he made her orgasm.

He didn't have to wait very long. Her whole body arched, her head went back. Her lovely, melodious voice rang through the glade. Inner muscles clenching at his fingers, hands clinging to him for support, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He kissed her neck, enjoying how she bucked against him a bit, riding out the pleasure as long as possible. As the waves began to abate, he pulled his fingers back to draw slow circles around her clit, and sent her right into another orgasm.

He waited until he felt her relax before he stopped stroking her and took his hand out of her panties. He hugged her close, enjoying the sound of her breath as it returned to normal. He felt her shaking a second before heard her giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I felt like crying or laughing." Giggled, "You see which one won."

He smiled knowingly, "Ah, I see." He rubbed the back of her neck, pressed a kiss at the corner of her mouth, "We'll see about working on your endurance."

She laughed, "Great, more training."

He chuckled, "You will enjoy every minute of it, I will see to it." Kissing along her jawline until he reached her lips, "Next time, I'll use my tongue." He felt her whole body shake. He kissed her softly before helping her correct her clothing. Once she had recovered, he laced his fingers with hers and began walking back toward the sword arena. It was time to face Rygar's challenge.


End file.
